Colours
by Amy Yu
Summary: There were five in the beginning. Hashirama, Tobirama, Kawarama, Itama and then finally Shiva. Then four, then three. Then Madara came along, and that made things more difficult. But it was believed as long as they had each other, everything within the way of the Senju siblings, they would push through. But Madara was a difficulty that never left them. For very different reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Main Cast

There was a bouncing sound echoing through the hall, the same repetitive sound which could be heard throughout the walls. Tobirama looked up from his scrolls, his chakra pricking out as it tentatively spread out. He touched onto something cool and sharp, like the wisping tendril of a cool draft but it cut like a well sharpened knife. He got up and slid his door open peering down the hall to his left, he saw the faint shadow of a small girl bouncing a ball by herself. Squinting his eyes slightly he called out, "Have you got nothing to do, Shiva?" The bouncing stopped and the sound of scampering feet was heard instead. He watched her draw nearer and nearer towards him, she stopped short of a metre away from him, looking up with inquisitive eyes, still holding onto her ball. She gave him a smile and shook her head.

He glanced down the hall and noticed that her maid was not searching for her, neither was her private tutor. Either she had finished managed to escape the both of them, or she had convinced them to give her free time. Looking back down at his sister he slid his door a little more open, "Well...I'll keep you company then", he said. Shiva nodded and stepped into his room, still clutching onto her ball, the hems of her sleeve rustling against the wood as she peered around. Carefully stepping over the several books scattered along the floor, she sat down next his table placing her ball in her lap. Taking one last look down the hall Tobirama closed his door, carefully maneuvering around Shiva he sat back down. She had opened one of his scrolls and started reading through it, her eyes flickering along the characters, every bit of information she absorbed like a sponge.

Tobirama nodded in appreciation of the scroll she had picked up to read, and set back down on making his notes. Shiva never once looked up from the scroll and Tobirama's brush rarely left the paper, a companionable silence was shared between the siblings. Tobirama admitted that he enjoyed his sister's companionship at times more than his older brother's. Hashirama often didn't know the meaning of silence or was unable to keep his mouth shut at all. Shiva on the other hand was a quiet individual who either said nothing or very little. In the end, Tobirama enjoyed both his older brother's and younger sister's companionship. It was just there were times where he preferred his sister more, and he made no attempt to hide it. Shiva in the end finally finished the scroll, rolling it back up and placing it gently on the table. Her eyes now wandering onto what her brother was writing. Tobirama moved a little to allow more room for his sister to watch.

Her eyes followed his brush, watching the fluctuations of each brush stroke, drawn out into thick heavy strokes, or thin delicate lines. Tobirama's handwriting was considerably better than Hashirama's, where Tobirama's characters looked like an elegant swan drifting across paper, Hashirama's was like a thunderous bull stampeding across the paper. Tobirama continued writing until the paper ran out and his shoulders and back was sore from sitting the same position for too long. He leaned back and stretched his back, listening to the satisfying cracks of his bones popping. Shiva still looking at the paper, tugged at her brother's sleeve.

"What?" He said, a slight yawn coming out of his mouth.

She pointed to a character, "You wrote this wrong".

Tobirama looked at the paper for one moment before groaning out loud in frustration, grabbing his brush he messily crossed the word and rewrote the correct character above the mistake. "Thanks", he muttered. Getting up and sliding his door to the outdoor patio, his eyes squinting at the sudden light he looked around. The sun was setting now, casting long shadows over the compound. Shadows dancing and the warmth of the sun soon fading away. The day was disappearing, and the night was arriving, a dangerous time. And Hashirama had yet to make an appearance back at the compound. Just where was that buffoon dawdling around right after…

Glancing at his younger sister, her resemblance to Itama was uncanny. But then again they were twins, and Itama's loss had cut her the most. The memory was still fresh, watching Hashirama clutch onto Itama, crying out until his voice was hoarse, and Shiva's blank expression but her eyes spoke more emotion than she could even express. Tobirama gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly, "Come on Shiva", holding out his hand. Shiva immediately got up, grabbing onto her ball in one hand taking her brother's hand in the other. "We'll wait at the gate for aniki, alright", he said.

"Okay", she said. They walked into the main part of their compound, her eyes caught onto a hobbling man with crutches, his left leg was blown off from a tag-bomb. Another man was lending him his shoulder as they both shuffled into a medical ward, she scrunched her nose slightly, she could smell the antiseptic and blood from where she was walking. Children and women had already gone back into their own homes leaving Tobirama and Shiva surrounded by shinobi. Continuing their way, they stopped short of a few metres from the gate. The two guards stationed there gave the siblings a nod.

"What are you brats doing out so late?" Janko said, eyeing the two siblings.

"Waiting for our stupid brother to return", Tobirama replied nonchalantly, his voice cool and level. Shiva nodded as she looked up at the man, she followed the line of his scar on his face, noting the depth of the cut and length. It reached right down from his left temple crossing over the bridge of his nose ending on the right cheek. She surmised the wound had probably came from a short-sword or tanto.

Janko looked out beyond the gate, "It's not too dark right now, however if it gets any darker we might have a problem", he said. There was underlying darkness in his tone that neither of the siblings missed, Tobirama stiffened slightly and Shiva held onto his hand a little tighter. Worry clouded her features as she thinned her lips.

Tobirama's chakra pricked out again this time he felt the familiar warmth of Hashirama's chakra, it was firm and solid and there was often this sensation of age and knowledge. Tobirama internally scoffed but he could recognise his older brother's chakra anywhere, the same way he could tell his younger sister's. He relaxed a little, Shiva also sensing her brother's chakra relaxed as she waited patiently.

From the shadows Hashirama stepped out onto the main path with a goofy smile, a stark contrast when he had left at noon. Pulling Shiva along Tobirama walked up to Hashirama with a stern expression, "What's up with that stupid smile, aniki?" He said frowning, this idiot had been out for the whole afternoon without telling anyone where the hell he was and comes back with a moronic smile.

Hashirama wilted in a split second, "Ha ha...Good to see you too, Tobirama", he said with a wonky smile.

Shiva merely smiled, "How was your afternoon Hashirama-nii?" Letting go of Tobirama's hand and taking Hashirama's instead.

Hashirama's smile returned in a split second, grabbing Shiva by the waist and hoisting her up high the air, "Shiva, in the end you are the light of my day!" He said crying out loud swinging her around. Laughing boisterously as he continued to spin her around.

"Put her down Hashirama! What if you drop her?!" Tobirama yelled as he snatched Shiva from Hashirama, setting her down on the floor. But by that point, Shiva was thoroughly ruffled, her eyes spinning as she tumbled around trying to stand up properly. "You idiot", Tobirama snapped at Hashirama, helping Shiva get back on her feet, holding onto her arm as she slowly regained her sense of gravity back.

Hashirama deflated but watching his two siblings his smile returned, his mind tracing back to the conversation with Madara. They were opposites, but in the end the same. They understood loss and they would do anything to protect what they had left, his younger brother and younger sister he would protect even if it would cost him his life. The three siblings bantered for the moment but with a sharp prick of chakra Shiva looked up sharply as she felt the familiar presence which commanded obedience. Tobirama immediately stood still, straightening his back and Hashirama dusted off the leaves from his clothes.

Butsuma sauntered up to his three remaining children with a stern expression. Glancing at his eldest then to his youngest, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I would like all three of you, to come to my office for a talk regarding the next couple of days. Right now". He gave a nod to Janko, who promptly closed the gates, sealing the gate with tags.

* * *

Dinner went rather quietly, none of them really in the mood to talk. Even for Hashirama, best known for his non-stop yapping. Shiva had only eat her portion of rice with some pickles but she hadn't touched her fish, not feeling the mood for meat. Hashirama slowly chewed his food, glancing at his sister and brother. Honestly, he didn't know what father wanted to call them for, there were hundreds of possibilities but to think he called them up for behaviour and manners was a little surprising. Until father told them who visiting them tomorrow.

"If your not eating your fish, I'll have it", Tobirama said, breaking the silence. The fish was freshly caught from the river this afternoon. And if she as not eating, he certainly wasn't letting it go to waste.

"Hard to believe he would come along with his father", Shiva said, handing her plate of fish to Tobirama. The clan head of the Jabami Clan, Jabami Shugou was arriving tomorrow to discuss trading between the clan and other political issues with Butsuma.

The Jabami Clan was a coastline clan, not really a shinobi clan although they had their soldiers. More of a trading clan with their export being fish and pearls, after all they were a clan which bordered with the sea. They were best known for their incredible boat making, they created the best warships and the fastest ships that no ship ever made anywhere else could overtake

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he hates our guts", Hashirama exasperated. He remembered the Shugou's son; Touko, similar age with himself. A rather mischievous brat was what he would've like to say, but he was downright devious. He clearly recalled when all four siblings were left alone with him, when a simple game of tag had turned into a a rather brutal fistfight between the Senju siblings and Touko. Kawarama lost a tooth that day, however Touko had a fractured arm and a second degree frostbite covering the entirety of his none broken arm.

Honestly he wished the fight had started because of childish reasons, well, because they were children. But it didn't. When Touko was seeking he had found Shiva first hiding underneath an uprooted tree. Instead of simply tapping her arm and calling her 'it', he grabbed onto her hair, dragged out from her hiding spot. Wrenching her hair so hard that some of her hair was torn out along with some skin of the scalp. Apparently Touko thought he had pulled her out softly, but how exactly was it softly when there was blood running down from the head?

Touko had run off by the time he realised there was blood, and left Shiva to her own devices. However instead of calling for help she merely decided to say nothing of, although hurt, she didn't want to cause trouble for her father who had brought them out with him specifically to have a break. When the brothers' had realised that no-one had come looking for them for quite some time, they left their respective hiding spots. When upon meeting with Touko, he reluctantly told them that he had dubbed Shiva as the seeker, laughing nervously that she was probably taking her time. Her brothers' had found her sitting on the sand banks trying to pull out the clumps of dried blood from her hair.

Following afterwards was a rather thorough interrogation and inspection of the wounds. It was Kawarama who pulled the first punch against Touko, sending him flying into a tree with Hashirama trying to hold him back.

* * *

 _"You bastard!" Kawarama yelled, trying to grapple his way out of Hashirama's hold, kicking his feet high in the air. "Why the hell would you tag my sister like that?! You dumbass!"_

 _Hashirama gritted his teeth as he held his ground, pulling Kawarama back. Out of the siblings, Kawarama was physically the strongest, even Hashirama had trouble trying to hold him back._

 _"Does it even matter? It's just a little bit of blood!" Touko shouted back, rubbing his cheek._

 _This time Tobirama was the one who lashed out, kicking him straight in the chest. Touko felt a burst of air gush out from his mouth, he fell to the ground, heaving heavily. Hashirama widened his eyes and for a moment simply blinked. Even Kawarama had stopped struggling, his mouth agape with shock and surprise. Tobirama was the level-headed one out of them, he was never really one to lower himself into violence from anger._

 _Tobirama expression was unreadable, but it was so frighteningly cold and unmoving, even Itama took a small step back. "There shouldn't be any blood in first place", Tobirama hissed out, his eyes narrowing dangerously at Touko. Touko didn't say anything this time, but there was this festering look of despise, aimed directly at Shiva. Hashirama didn't miss it, neither did Itama._

* * *

The rest goes unsaid because it was pretty obvious what the outcome was. Touko fought a losing battle, and even tried pulling out some water jutsu's. Tobirama easily countered them and Shiva out of self defence sent out a burst of icy wind, freezing the water as well as his arm. They were lucky that nothing serious was taken out of the incident, Shugou being a rather soft-hearted guy for children and Butsuma still wanting to have trade with the Jabami. The Senju siblings at that point established themselves an enemy within their allied clan, and honestly they hoped to never see Touko again.

Shiva touched the part of her head which was once damaged, it had healed over and there was almost no physical scars behind. Her hair regrew back and it was like the incident never happened, that she felt thankful for. She feared that might have a bald spot there for the rest of her life.

"Ah it'll probably be fine. Maybe we will have a fresh start with Touko", Hashirama managed to say, scooping some rice into his bowl. His optimistic attitude had no limits, honestly it actually was kind of scary how he managed to stay so positive sometimes.

Tobirama scoffed, picking the bones from the fish. He still remembered Shiva's puffy eyes from unshed tears and her blood stained cheeks from the overflow of blood. Angry at Touko at the time, but afterwards he found himself frustrated at Shiva. Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she try to defend herself? Why did she just allow herself to get hurt?

"That would be nice", Shiva commented, stacking her empty dishes. She said it rather absentmindedly, she didn't particularly feel anything towards Touko. She didn't feel any resentment nor did she want revenge. He had been just another pebble along the dirt path and something she believed that she would simple pass by.

Tobirama got up, "I'm going to study. Shiva, you want to join me?"

"What about me?" Hashirama whined stretching his legs. "You never asked me to study with you".

A strange grimace appeared on Tobirama's face, "You talk incessantly, you sleep midway while reading and you snore while you sleep. At least Shiva isn't a nuisance like you", Tobirama snapped, crossing his arms.

Hashirama deflated. "Do I really mean so little to you?"

"If you stop acting like such a drama queen my opinion of you will probably be raised a little", Tobirama said. Shiva bit back a laugh, but a small wonky smile persisted on her face.

* * *

~Insert disclaimer~

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.

I almost forgot, there will most likely be romance. So yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unlikely Friends

Hashirama pulled his sleeves up, standing on the water he reached down to pick up a flat pebble. Smoothing the water off of the pebble he tossed up the pebble up into the air a couple times, testing its weight. Walking back to the bank of the river, he stood alone for a moment before he heard a rustle from the other side. A dark figure emerged from the thick of the trees, a boy casually brushed the leaves off of his clothes, his dark eyes glancing up at him.

Madara grimaced, that loser was still wearing those stupid looking clothes. He sauntered up to the stone river banks and picked up a pebble for himself, brushing off the sand. The two mirrored movements, angling their stance, the stone clenched in their fingers and with one fluid movement the stone was thrown, just barely grazing their fingertips. The pebbles travelled in the air for a second before making contact with water, skipping across the water. The two boys simultaneously reached out with hand and with one smooth movement snatched the pebble in midair.

Hashirama and Madara grinned, Madara grin bordered being a rather smug smirk though.

Hashirama crossed the water and stepped onto Madara's side, Madara tossed the pebble up in the air couple times before proceeding to throw it at Hashirama's forehead. It hit its mark dead-on. Hashirama yelped out in pain.

"What was that for?!" He yelled, massaging his forehead.

"When are you ever going to change your clothes?" Madara said punching Hashirama on the arm lightly.

Hashirama huffed out, "They're comfortable so what does it matter!" He ducked down grabbed onto Madara's left foot, pulling harshly. The raven-haired boy lost his balance and fell back, his behind landing on the pebbled ground. Hashirama let out a boisterous laugh, clutching onto his stomach. Madara gave him a sharp glare, one that could probably make flowers wilt. He shot up and kicked Hashirama right in the shin, which Hashirama responded with a sharp elbow to ribs.

"Are you begging for a fight, asshole?" Madara griped out, slowly getting into a stance. The balls of his feet rolling on the ground, trying to find a good weight and balance.

Hashirama chuckled, holding up his hands defensively, "No, not today. I'm feeling a little drained".

Madara raised a brow in question, relaxing his muscles and letting the tension slowly release from his body. "What happened this time? Another one...?"

Hashirama snapped his head up, his eyes flashing a fiery glint, "Nothing of the sort", he said, it sounded almost defensive. Madara raised a brow again. "We've had a guest over these last couple days, and his son...honestly his son is a pain. He had been a pain the last time we met him, and I thought we could get along this time, but no he was an even bigger asshole", Hashirama sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen my brother glower so much", he laughed at the thought. His little brother had such a sour expression the entire time, it could probably make a lemon cry.

"What? Is he a little shit?" Madara scoffed, crossing his arms. He didn't know Hashirama very well, considering they only met three times, but from his experience, it seemed incredibly hard to get Hashirama angry or riled even. In fact, Hashirama seemed to have that effect on everyone else. "Does he have blood against you?"

"A harsh way of saying that, but yeah. Considering that after a scuffle we had with him once, we left him with one fractured arm and the other frost bitten", Hashirama laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I can't say his actions warranted so much violence against him, but he definitely should've seen that coming". He pulled over two logs and indicated for Madara to sit with him. Madara accepted.

' _His actions... He probably hurt one of them, his brother? And how does one leave a guy with frozen arm?_ ' Madara thought. "He hurt your brother?" Madara probed. ' _If his brother was hurt, then surprised he can act so calm. I would've torn him apart, limb by limb if he dared harm my brother_ '.

Hashirama at this point was too embarrassed to even say anything, but Madara waited for an answer. "Ummm, no. Actually, my little sister", he mumbled.

Madara slowly blinked his eyes, letting the information sink into his brain. Hashirama could actually see cogs turn around in his eyes. He slowly leaned away, bracing himself. "He hurt your little sister and he still lives! Skewer his ass already!" Madara burst out, abruptly standing up, his eyes blazing with rage. He certainly didn't know his sister or the guy he was talking about, but the fact that Hashirama's own blood was harmed and the guy was still walking around was a statement. Hashirama fully understood what he meant, but asking for blood meant more blood in return.

"Violence solves nothing", Hashirama said calmly, though it was hypocritical of him to say so. Afterall even though words had weight, it was actions that had more impact. "Besides, my brother is doing my share of payback. Maybe even a little more..." His thought tracing back at how Tobirama was forced to shake hands with Touko. Tobirama gripped his hand so tightly, that he could see from where he was standing that Touko's hand was turning purple. He burst out laughing again, "Ah it's not that big of deal anymore. My imōto doesn't even think badly of him anymore. But then again, I don't even think she regards his existence..." He said with thinned lips. She had been severely cold, she didn't even make it like she was ignoring his presence. Like turning her head away or refusing to speak to him. When father made them shake hands Shiva stared right at his eyes, but when paying close attention to her eyes it was like she looked straight past him.

"She sounds like a real joy to be around", Madara said sarcastically, sitting back down. A little embarrassed at his own outburst. He didn't know why he reacted that why in front of a total stranger, he looked back at Hashirama. He was little more wary now, but there was this certain quality about his companionship which made him feel not like a shinobi but just two children. He scoffed, he only the met the guy a few times and he already felt like long-time friends with the bowl-haired dumbass.

Hashirama either didn't hear the sarcasm or simply ignored it, because he responded enthusiastically, "She's the most adorable thing you'll ever see! One time I gave her some konpeitō and her entire face lit up, it was the cutest expression ever!" Hashirama was beaming, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

Madara actually leaned back a little, finding his aura to be too dazzling for his eyes. "Is that so..." Madara couldn't give a horses ass about his sister, but what he caught onto was the konpeitō. That stuff was expensive and at the higher end of market when it came sweets. Its market was also quite limited, that only some people could access, Hashirama either came from a rich family or nobility. Or...a very powerful shinobi clan. His eyes glazed over his clothing choice, the white kimono and the pinstriped pants, it was traditional of one particular clan. The Senju Clan. He had an inkling who he was from the first meeting, but now the last couple meetings his suspicions were solidified.

"Ahahaha, sorry, sorry. You probably don't care", Hashirama laughed.

Madara snorted, it seemed that there was some sort of working brain in that skull. "I can understand", Madara said, a small smile tracing his lips. "I probably treat my younger brother a little better than the other guys my age. But why wouldn't I? He's the only sibling I have left", Madara said softly. His brows furrowed, as frustration seemed to build up in his mind, his body tingling in anger.

Hashirama smiled, a genuine one. Madara was taken aback, he had never seen such a warm, bright, genuine smile from a Senju. He felt his anger and frustration dissipating, a sensation he had never felt before. "I have only one sister. The only one that mum brought into this world. So I can't help but dote on her", Hashirama said on a lighter note. "My brother is the same, but he won't admit it", he chortled.

"Hmph", Madara begrudgingly smiled, even if it was more of a smirk. He couldn't help but crack a smile.

* * *

Tobirama fiddled with his brush, he had just gotten it a few days ago and the hairs were already frayed, muttering in frustration he threw the brush in his accumulating pile of scrap paper. He heard a clatter of the sliding door opening, and the shuffle of feet. Tobirama looked up, his brother had come back from wherever he had gone. Getting up he slid his door open, walking down the hallway he leaned against a wood beam.

The was sun was just starting set now, Tobirama glanced at his brother, noting the amount of dirt on his clothes and the scuff marks on his hands and shins. "You've been training again?"

Hashirama slipped on his indoor shoes, "Ah yeah, there's this new jutsu I'm working on", Hashirama answered back.

"Not one of your stupid justu's, please don't tell me it has a long, unnecessary, convoluted name", Tobirama muttered, letting out a sigh.

Hashirama said nothing. Letting the silence hang around. "Where's Shiva?" He finally said.

"There's a group session right now on flower arrangement. Shiva is attending it, although I don't she really cares for flowers", Tobirama said, indicating to another part of the compound. "Ueka-san is in bad mood right now, so I suggest you don't bother dropping in unannounced, like last time". Tobirama felt his spine tingle in the memory.

Hashirama laughed nervously, "No I don't think I will. Why the bad mood though?" He started walking towards the outdoor patio, Tobirama joined him.

"One of the girls' she's teaching is failing all of her lessons", Tobirama said nonchalantly.

Hashirama thought about it for a moment, Shiva didn't have many female friends of her age and he didn't talk a lot of girls either. But he knew all the girls of their age, he just wasn't close with any of them. "Who?"

"Sorami. Shiva' best friend, if you remember", Tobirama answered. He didn't particularly like the girl, obnoxious and the ego seemed to inflate her head. She was trying to become a kunoichi with no skills whatsoever. She was a hardworking girl, that he could give to her, a bit of a bully though. That was how Shiva became friends with her in the beginning, Shiva was bullied by Sorami for a while. Although Shiva would never think of it as bullying, her logic sometimes could be a little strange.

"Ah her, I thought her taijustu was alright. I mean she does have quite a bit of strength for a girl of her age", Hashirama said. He stopped in front of their courtyard, sitting himself down on the deck.

"I don't know, I'm not her friend. If you're concerned, go ask Shiva", Tobirama sat next to him. Breathing in the fresh air, admittedly Tobirama had been cooped up in his room the whole day. He had been trying to figure out a way to increase his speed tenfold, without actually exerting the strength of his muscles to the point of tearing them. It was a working in progress but he figured a few years he would have it finished.

Hashirama nodded absentmindedly, his body was a little more battered than he would've liked to admit. But the sparring was incredibly fun, it was the first time he felt such thrill in fighting. Well, he always felt a thrill in fighting; who didn't? The rush of blood, the pull of muscles, the tension in the air, the adrenaline which coursed through your veins. Time seemed to stop and speed up in a battle of strength, wit and stamina. Madara had managed to draw out every single emotion of him in the spar, although it was just really play fighting, but he felt a sense desperation in his blood, something which forced to exert himself even more than usual. Hashirama liked the feeling, and looked forward to the next time he would spar with Madara.

"You're back Hashirama", Shiva said. "Did you get into a fight?"

Hashirama almost jumped up in fright, Tobirama stiffened a little at the sudden voice. Shiva had always managed to somehow to sneak up on them, even if it was unintentional, they never realized her presence until she made herself known.

There was a snigger which accompanied Shiva voice, Tobirama narrowed his eyes. Without even turning around he knew whose snigger belonged to. "What are you doing you here, Sorami?" Tobirama said, his voice with had a cutting edge to it.

"I'm here to spar with one of you bastards of course", she snorted. She jumped from the deck onto the ground, beckoning for one of them. Shiva let out a tired sigh and stepped down from the deck.

Sorami had a flaring attitude for sure, although she had more bark than bite. Shiva slipped off her indoor shoes and pulled on her sandals.

Hashirama laughed, "Sorry, you'll have to ask Tobirama today!" Tobirama elbowed him. Hashirama coughed, "Tobirama has a horrible cold and cannot fight". Tobirama smacked the back of Hashirama's head.

"That it isn't qualified for a lie", Tobirama snapped. "Also, we're not sparring with you, you can't even hold up against one of us for a minute. Bloody hell, and fix your foul mouth", He muttered, shooing Sorami away.

"Shut up snow cone!" She shouted, "Fine! Shiva fight me!" She said turning to her friend, or better yet, her one and only friend. Shiva gave her a faint smile and nodded.

"The result will only be the same", Tobirama scoffed, "You know that".

"Why are you at our house today though?" Hashirama said, ignoring Tobirama's somewhat harsh remark. Sorami did visit every now and then, much to Tobirama's chagrin, but today it was rather unexpected.

Sorami quietened, suddenly finding her shoes fascinating as she stared down. Shiva looked at Sorami and her expression softened, a trace sadness in her eyes. "I was the one invited her. She isn't doing so well in the group sessions, so I'm helping her with where she is lacking", Shiva said.

"That's a nice way of putting it, Shiva!" She snapped, biting back her pride she let out a huff. "I'm failing my kunoichi lessons, and I'm not good enough to join the boy sessions, not like the girls are allowed to", she glanced at Shiva. Shiva was the only exception to this, for many various reasons. But the two main being she was the clan heads daughter and because of her sheer talent. "The hag says at this rate I won't even be a half-decent shinobi or even find a husband", she hissed out. Her eyes burning, "But why the hell would I want to marry and stay at home doing laundry, cleaning or cooking!? That's so boring and mundane!" She yelled, her temper rising. "I want to defend my loved ones, I want to fight for our lost comrades, bring our clan honour", she said on a lightly. "But I don't the strength, power or intelligence", she said softly.

Hashirama and Tobirama were quiet, watching the girl quick a patch of the ground, creating a hole in the grass. Not really quite sure to say, it was hard for them say anything. They knew they were both naturally gifted, and being that they were the clan heads sons' they had an enormous amount of responsibility weighing on their shoulders. They couldn't allow themselves to fall behind or make any failures. Sorami was brought up with different circumstances though, Sorami's father was a craftsman of their clan, a very skilled one for sure, and her mother was a housewife with nothing particularly interesting with her. They had both expected their daughter to just grow up and marry and settle down with a family of her own. And if she wanted to pursue a path in the world of shinobi, they wanted her to become a medic at most.

Shiva patted Sorami's back, trying to be comforting. It had the opposite effect. Sorami swung her fist, but Shiva swerved to the left, dodging the blow. "Don't try to comfort me!" Sorami yelled, she did a high-kick aiming for Shiva's jaw. Shiva easily countered, merely grabbing on the foot and redirecting the strength back at herself. Which ended up Sorami twisting around far too much, losing her balance and thus falling to the floor. She let out a frustrated cry. "It's always the same! no matter what I do, you always beat me! You don't even try, but that's not the worst part! You don't scorn me or make fun of me, in fact when I bullied you didn't even even try to fight back, even though you could've easily pommelled me", she got back up.

Shiva was quiet, Hashirama and Tobirama felt that they shouldn't be there. They were watching something rather intimate and felt like outsiders, they slowly edged towards the door. They managed to dash away and found themselves on the other side of the house.

"We escaped", Hashirama mumbled.

"Should we have left Shiva by herself though?" Tobirama looking back behind them.

Hashirama paused for a moment, "Yeah, she'll be fine!" He grinned.

* * *

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sorami

 _The first encounter with Shiva was not something you would recount to your children, but it had been certainly memorable._

 _Sorami glanced at the girl to her left, her hair was the most interesting thing about her. It was two-toned, one side being a pale grey and the other side being a charcoal. The split colouring even persisted on her eyebrows. Sorami knew who she was, Senju Shiva. The adults fawned over her, calling the children of Butsuma the most talented out of every child. But the older women of the clan seemed to fawn over the only daughter even more. Calling her an excellent example of what a kunoichi should be like._

 _Sorami internally scoffed, what did it matter, she was probably kissing their asses anyways. Sorami purposely stepped on her foot, making sure it would hurt. Shiva turned to look at her, glancing down at her foot before looking back at her. She turned back and continued watching the woman demonstrate how to braid a rope in several different ways. She didn't make single sound of protest nor did she even indicate that her foot stomping hurt. Sorami gritted her teeth and tried again, making sure to stomp even harder. This time Shiva didn't even bother turning to look at her._

 _This continued the whole lesson, and Sorami realised that she didn't even pay attention to the lady for the whole time. She cussed a little, well whatever, not like rope tying was really important. It was only after the lesson had ended did Shiva regard her. Shiva walked up to her a slight limp, stopping in front of her. Sorami smiled smugly, well it seemed it did hurt._

 _"Try stomping on the left foot next time. It gets a little uncomfortable if you keep stepping on one foot", she said. Bending down she rubbed her foot a little, right before Sorami's eyes she saw the blue bruising fade away and the slight cuts knit itself back together. Shiva stood back up straight, and walked away, not a single limp in her pace._

 _Sorami actually felt her jaw slacken a little, her eyes simply blinking for a moment, she was dumbfounded, to the point where she forgot to speak. What the hell just happened?_

 _The first time Sorami had been exposed to the blood and death was when the female classes were taken outside. They were only just outside the walls of the compound, where the instructor was showing them various wild medical plants. It wasn't even the Uchiha Clan, but a rogue ninja seeking revenge against a certain individual within the clan. Sorami remembered the way he cut down three of the girls, she remembered the way the girl's head flew up into the hair, a rain of blood hailed onto the children._

 _She vomited, her gut wrenching around and her head spinning at the sight. But what she remembered most vividly, was when the man had turned to her, his sword drawn out ready to cut her down. His arm suddenly shattered into hundreds of pieces, there was no blood or flesh spurting out, no everything was solid. It was like shards of glass clattering down onto the ground. It was cold, so very cold, she could see her own breath. And right in the midst of the madness, Shiva was crouched down, one hand held up clinging onto the rogue ninja's leg, her eyes seemed like smouldering embers of a fire, before they dulled._

 _Sorami doesn't remember much after that, she woke up in the medical ward with no external injuries, but she felt like absolute shit. There was a funeral for the killed girls, there were no lessons for a week, and she didn't see Shiva for some time. But through word of mouth and buzzing of excitement throughout the clan, she heard something. She managed to get some clarification on the situation a little later though, after hearing a conversation between two men._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, a Kekkei Genkai"._

 _"Butsuma-sama must be overjoyed", there was a laugh._

 _"Obviously, his eldest has the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai, and his youngest the Hyōton Kekkei Genkai"._

 _"When they grow up they will surely bring the Senju Clan victory against those damned Uchiha"._

 _"Butsuma-san is deciding right now to pull her out of those kunoichihi classes, get her a private tutor, and let her train with the boys"._

 _She didn't listen to anything else, as she quickly ran home. She knew what a Kekkei Genkai was, after all the Uchiha had one that they all feared, and it's all she heard when anyone talked about the clan heads son, Hashirama._

 _The next day the lessons resumed, however no lessons would ever be taken outside ever again. Shiva didn't come to those lessons for several weeks, and Sorami found herself missing the strange girl. Not like she would ever admit it though._

 _Sorami sat down down on the dirt, let out a huff of boredom, it had been the third week since Shiva had attended the lessons. She had seen her a couple times, but she was with the boys, attending their training sessions. Just as Ueka was about to start the lesson Bustuma-sama stepped into the area. Holding his hand was Shiva, there were excited murmurs between the girls, Ueka straightened her clothes and bowed to the clan head._

 _"Sorry to interrupt your lesson Ueka. My daughter, Shiva, will be rejoining your sessions", Butsuma let go of Shiva's hand an nudged her towards Ueka. Ueka gave him a firm nod and indicated for Shiva to take a seat. Shiva looked back at her father, Butsuma had a somewhat tired expression and nodded to her. "Listen well, Shiva", he said, he turned and left._

 _Sorami learned a little later that Shiva had a private tutor who was teaching her in depth lessons at home, but Shiva had actually wanted to rejoin the group sessions. Even though she was much ahead with what they teaching. Sorami didn't understand her._

* * *

Shiva brushed her sleeves, dusting the rest of the debris off of her shoulders. Sorami was lying on the ground panting, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Shiva wasn't strong, in fact she was pretty weak when it came to physical strength. She was small, short and lightweight. However, she was light on her feet, dipping out of the way when one tried to land a blow. Not only that, but Shiva knew herself she was physically weak, so she never drew out a fight, only going for the vitals with fast movements. The eyes, neck, joints, ligaments.

"I think there is improvement", Shiva said, squatting besides Sorami.

Silence. Sorami looked to her side, away from Shiva.

Shiva stood up, looking up at the sky. It was pretty dark right now. Father would be getting home by now, and he wouldn't be happy with Sorami being here at their house. Her parents would also be wondering where she was as well, "Go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow", she said.

Silence. Sorami didn't move, still heaving.

"Father will be coming back soon, I don't he will happy if I still have a friend over still", Shiva continued.

This got a reaction out of Sorami, who sat up. Her eyes burning, "You mean, he won't like the fact I'm here at your house because he thinks I'm a bad influence and a deadbeat loser, let alone I'm your friend", she bit out. She knew exactly how her father felt about their friendship, he made it very clearly in fact. Actually coming to their house and talking to her parents and finally to herself personally.

* * *

 _"My daughter seems to think you are a friend", Butsuma started. "But I don't think that is this case"._

 _Sorami couldn't help by tremble a little, his presence seemed to suck the very life out of her. There was this displaced look in his eyes, as if he wasn't even talking to a child, but an enemy. The steeliness of his words, the coldness in his voice. She felt like she was being interrogated. Was he like this the whole time because Shiva must've have nerves of steel to deal with her father._

 _"I will allow my daughter to continue this friendship", he said the word like it was venom, "But I suggest that you don't remain friends with her. For the sake of yourself and my daughter"._

 _Sorami didn't know what to say, this was a full-blown threat. She had the head of the clan threatening her! This was a delicate situation and she didn't know how to handle it; hell she was only five years old!_

 _"I'm not friends with her", she said slowly, "She thinks we are friends", it was partial truth. "And considering our friendship, I don't think I'm the one who can make the decisions, because I am the weaker one", she said. There was the slightest tinge of rebellion in her voice, and Butsuma caught onto it._

 _Butsuma stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, getting up he ambled towards the door. "I see", he said nothing else and left the house._

* * *

"Yes", Shiva said simply. "Now get out of my house and go home", she said. Pointing to the front of the house.

Sorami stumbled up and grabbed onto her shoes, running into the hallways, bumping a few servants. Sorami felt tears well up in her eyes but she wouldn't even dare to cry outside the comfort of her own home. She managed to see a blur of a brown-mob of hair and a white spiked puff of hair, she must've run past Hashirama and Tobirama, and they probably saw her pitiful state. She didn't care. She burst out from the front entrance, ignoring every single stare or shout at her. Her throat burned, her lungs were aching and her teeth were clattering. At this point she felt the weight of disappointment on her shoulders, she had talked big, done whatever she pleased and had the most talented kunoichi of their age as her friend. But she couldn't accomplish a single thing.

Hashirama popped his head through the door, Shiva was standing by herself staring up at the starry sky. She looked tired, a kind of weariness only seen in adults. It stung Hashirama's heart, for crying out loud, she was only six. She shouldn't have that sort expression so soon. Tobirama stepped up next to him, confusion sporting his face. What the hell was going one. A fight?

"Yurie-san got the bath ready, better get cleaned up before dinner, right?" Hashirama piped up, trying to create conversation, Tobirama nodded in confirmation. Although he didn't say anything.

Shiva turned and stepped up onto the patio, "Girls can be so annoying", she said nothing else. She walked past the both of her brothers' into the bathing room of their house. Tobirama and Hashirama just stood there stunned.

Hashirama watched his sister's retreating figure, his sister had a sort of mentality similar to Tobirama's. But it seemed a little more cynical, though it was hidden under layers and layers of obedience and docility. Had his sister a more outspoken personality there would be a lot things she would say, and some of which would've been better left in the deep recesses of her mind.

Tobirama huffed out resignation, "Talk to her later, it seemed something happened. I bet Sorami got overemotional and probably got in over her head", he deduced. A little off mark, but close enough. Tobirama muttered something along the lines 'troublesome' and 'annoying brat' underneath his breath, clearly referring to Sorami.

"She should extend her friendship to some other girls", Hashirama commented.

"She hangs out with us and our guy friends, and her only female friend is more boy than girl", Tobirama sighed, "Do you understanding what I'm trying to say?" He exasperated.

Hashirama let out an defeated sigh, "Thank god she is still taking those kunoichi lessons, she's still talking with her own kind".

* * *

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Improvement

Butsuma watched, he sat and simply watched. The blur of movement, the fluid motion of their bodies, the way their eyes moved quickly, discerning the intent between each strike. The sparring between the boys had improved, Hashirama himself had improved in bounds. He was left unchallenged by his own age group, and was already able to easily defeat some of the older boys. Stamina, brute strength, incredible healing. Hashirama's style of fighting meant the opponent had to aim specifically for vital spots, if they could even get past his defence.

His gaze swept across the courtyard, spotting Tobirama. He nodded to himself, Tobirama didn't have that kind of brute strength or stamina which Hashirama possessed. But he had speed, phenomenal speed which made his movements harder to follow and the faster he moved the stronger each strike was. With quick movement also came with on-spot thinking, Tobirama was certainly more intelligent than Hashirama. Although, for now it was only book-smarts.

And finally his attention fell to the youngest, he likened her to a viper. She moved slowly, probing around the edges of the vicinity, making the opponent more anxious than they should be. Lunging forward into their blind spot she makes a single decisive movement which ensures death. Always aiming for vitals, never drawing out the fight, going for the instancy of the death rather than trying to enjoy to spar. She didn't have stamina, strength or was particular fast. But what she had was silence, her steps were never heard, she disappears out of the peripheral and tears into the ligaments, downing the opponent in crippling pain.

He nods in approval, they had improved in a spellbounding amount. Soon he would be able to dispatch all three together out into battlefield, they all countered for their weaknesses while also brought in the advantages of their own specific abilities. Hashirama though had improved too quickly, much too quickly for what they teaching and what he was learning. His own body seemed to move automatically in response to movements, and there was this tension in his body which seemed to crave even more. The spars with his friends didn't even seem to please him anymore. He got up, immediately a silence fell upon the children, they stopped the sparring and straightening their backs they stood still. He waved Hashirama over. Hashirama walked up to him, an expression of question.

"You've improved", Butsuma stated.

Hashirama nodded, all the sparring with Madara had improved his reflexes and hardened his body, some the hits from today's session of sparring he couldn't even feel. ' _Hopefully I can quickly move up in ranks to gain the authority and voice to make decisions_ ', the more he stayed like a child the more he felt helpless in this war torn time.

"If you continue at this pace, I can make you a captain of your own strike team very soon", Butsuma said. Hashirama nodded, although he bit back hard, trying not to grin. Butsuma turned his gaze to Shiva, she was throwing a kunai up and down, a boy talking to her rather animatedly, even though she wasn't paying attention to him. "Shiva has already exceeded my expectations by far, soon she will be dispatched into the battlefield with another few here right now".

Suddenly Hashirama's stomach dropped, a sense of dread washed over as his body as he tried to maintain a level composure. Hashirama felt a cool drop of sweat dribble down from his chin, "Father, please. She is too young", he pleaded, trying to keep his voice level.

"Age is simply a number, what speaks more is talent and skill. She is already fully capably of going into combat", Butsuma said coolly, still watching Shiva. "I am sure that her skills will outshine those of the Uchiha children".

Hashirama snapped, "That's what you said about Itama! And look where he is right now, ten feet underground!" He shouted, his eyes blazing as he felt his chakra spike up in anger. How many times had they buried a child? The amount of children among the dead rivalled the amount of the elderly. He wouldn't allow it, the same fate for Shiva. A lifeless sack of meat, delivered in a box and dumped into the earth. Or maybe like Kawarama, where they only managed to retrieve a single leg and a few fingers.

A stagnant silence swept across the courtyard, Tobirama felt a his gut twist. Father was already thinking about sending her out? He immediately leapt up to Hashirama's side. No, that was too young. Female kunoichi in the clan usually were allowed into battle at the age of ten, they were needed to bring in the new generation so their survival was more important. Not too mention, women learnt more skills required in different fields which took longer amounts of time to master. Shiva was only six, too young!

Shiva scrambled up and joined her brothers, she had a faint idea what was going on. Though she hadn't expected it to be soon though, her teachers kept telling her that female kunoichi usually became medics and they were allowed onto the battlefield regardless of age. However combat kunoichi weren't allowed to be sent out so early, unlike the the males. Hashirama suddenly grabbed onto Shiva's hand threw her onto his back. Jumping up he landed on the shingled rooftop, he ran off. Tobirama quickly glanced up at his brother's disappearing figure and then back to his father, whose expression more less seemed merely sympathetic. Tobirama had never seen such an expression from his father, but taking the first choice he jumped onto the roof, following his brother.

Butsuma now standing alone, with wide-eyed boys staring at him and a few of his men just watching the three sibling retreat off into the distance. "Butsuma-sama?" Hitoshi said hesitantly. He was one of the combat instructors, though he just teached general form.

"They'll come back. Let that boy cool his head", Butsuma said, "Continue with your sparring", he barked at the students before him. They bowed and continued, although a feeling of confusion plagued their minds.

* * *

Shiva got onto her feet a little shaky, Hashirama didn't stop the whole time and even though his muscles were laboured he continued running. She glanced back behind her, Tobirama soon landed right next to her, his breath a little uneven but overall fine. Hashirama didn't say a single word, he sat on the tree stump, his brows furrowed and both his hands were resting on his forehead. He was thinking. Tobirama stepped up next to Hashirama sitting next to him, allowing the cool forest air brush across their damp skin.

This place was of their favourite meeting spots for the siblings, they had gathered here every single time when they wanted to play or discuss some more heavy issues. But mostly to play. It was a densely packed part of the forest brimming with towering trees, the branches which reached towards the sky. The body's of trees reached metres in width, it seemed there was a battle that took place there long ago, the damaged tree trunks and the three stump which their sat on which had been cleanly cut in two, with the top lying far down below. The last time they had gathered here was when Itama died, although there wasn't much said between the siblings that time.

Hashirama didn't say anything, his brows were furrowed but every now and then he would glance at Shiva. She had not sat down with them, instead standing and looking up at the tree canopy. The few beams of light which pierced through the leaf foyer above speckled her cheeks and skin. At that moment she seemed completely absorbed by the wonders of the forest offered her, her eyes clear and piercing. The sounds of cicadas could be heard in the distance and the sounds of birds calling from high above made them feel ever so tiny in the already huge world.

Tobirama looked towards the compound, then towards the Uchiha compound. There had been some sightings of the Uchiha around the proximity of their borders but not this far inland into their land, so it was safe to be here by themselves.

"I'll be fine", Shiva suddenly said, still looking up at the canopy.

Hashirama and Tobirama simultaneously snapped their heads up, Hashirama clambered up and snatched Shiva's hands, pulling her towards him so she faced him. "Do you understand what you are doing?" Hashirama whispered, his voice strained and there was this tension in his body which Shiva could feel just from the slight shaking of his hands. "You don't have to force yourself, Shiva", he said this time with a little more clarity in his voice. Though he sounded pressured, there was this desperation in his eyes and this urgency.

"We'll talk to father, I'm sure we can make some sort of agreement", Tobirama said, he was little more calm, but there was pleading look in his eyes. His entire body seemed to scream out uncertainty and fear.

Shiva looked back between her brothers and gently pried Hashirama's hands from her, "Today, tomorrow, next year. What's the difference? I will be soon out there anyways", Shiva said, her voice soft and biting her lip, "I will be fine", she said once more a little more confidently. She looked up at her brothers', they were trying their best to shelter her, give her a childhood which didn't involve death and despair. But it simply wasn't achievable in their generation, blood and pain were the only things they were accustomed to, however it didn't have to be the same for the following generation. They had the power in their hands to make a better future their children and their children's children. Hashirama had the power to change the course of the tide, Tobirama had the power; so why was she just sitting here waiting to be married off?

The Senju and the Uchiha had been at a stalemate for quite some time, their fathers generation weren't able resolve this conflict through war, nor was their grandfather's generation able to either. Maybe now it was time they approached from a different stance. Something that would leave both clans in peace and allowed the two clans to simply pass time by each other without going for each other's throats.

Hashirama gulped, thinking back to the conversation he had with Madara. He had this dream that he discussed with Madara so many times, but he never brought it up with his siblings. It wasn't because he didn't trust them, or they would scorn him or anything. It just felt so personal and private that he felt like revealing a small sacred part of himself. He let out a sigh, "In the future I will to create a village, consisting of the our clan and the Uchiha Clan", he glanced up at Tobirama and Shiva. They didn't say anything at the moment, but their expressions might as well have been an open book.

Tobirama stared at him, what the hell did he just say? Getting a truce from the Uchiha was already considered to be a far off hope right now, let alone having peace with them. But he wants to make a village with their enemy clan, the one who killed so many of their brethren and their friends? Tobirama slapped his own face, making Shiva flinch away for a moment. "Brother...You want to make a village with the Uchiha?" He echoed, disbelief dripping from his words.

"And I want your help", he turned Shiva, "The both of you", he added. Shiva opened her mouth, but Hashirama held out his hand. "Listen, just for minute. It's crazy, it sounds like a suicide mission, we will never achieve it. I know. But everything sounds impossible when your child. But it's already decided that when I come of age I will be clan head and you two will be my advisers. No-one can dispute us, Tobirama and myself are undefeated in power, Shiva you are already the most talented out of all girls in our clan. Together, we can achieve the impossible. It will take time, but it's achievable. So please, please, believe in me", he said. His eyes brimming with confidence, his body seemed to hum in energy, he could barely hold his own excitement. his chest felt like a huge weight had been lifted off, it was strange though. Why would there be weight?

Tobirama knew his brother was passionate, he often spoke before thinking as well. But it was first time he had seen such unfounded conviction glimmering in his eyes. Tobirama felt his body deflate in exhaustion, his brother had already decided on something. There was no turning back for this idiot, "We need to get stronger if you want to something like that", Tobirama finally said. He knew he would regret his words someday, but for now, he wanted to support his brother on his decisions.

Hashirama flung himself onto Tobirama, his arms wrapping around his body. Ignoring Tobirama's protests he clinged onto even tighter. He really loved his brother, no matter what happened he always was by his side. He put up with antics and dealt with over emotional outbursts. It was truly comforting knowing that Tobirama was going to help him. "Thank you Tobi! I feel so much more confident knowing you are by my side!" Hashirama yelled, his hold on him tightened. Tobirama repeatedly slapped Hashirama on his back, Tobirama could feel his guts rising up into his lungs. He felt his eyes water at the pain.

"Get...off...you brute", Tobirama wheezed out.

"A village huh?" Shiva said softly, "I would like that", a smalle smile adorned her face. Hashirama's eyes welled up in tears, Shiva immediately slowly backed away.

"You guys!" Hashirama yelled. Shiva felt a tree branch wrap around arm, dragging her towards Hashirama and Tobirama. Hashirama squished Shiva in a tight embrace, Tobirama merely gave her a exasperated look. "I promise it will work, no matter how long it takes, no matter how much sweat and tears we will shed".

"Don't forget blood", Tobirama said cynically. Hashirama slowly let of his siblings, his brows knitted together.

"I know. But there are some things I am willing to sacrifice for my dream to come into fruition", Hashirama said, there was an underlying darkness in his tone. Tobirama rubbed his arms, trying to get the blood flowing there once again.

"By your side, I need to be there", Shiva said slowly. "You said together. Then I need be out there, with the both of you", she looked at her Hashirama, her eyes filled steel. If there was one thing the siblings had in common was once their stubbornness, they wouldn't budge if they had their eyes set on something. Shiva was never really vocal on her wants or her desires, because she had very few. But the rare occasions she wanted to do something or wanted something she was an immovable mountain.

Hashirama and Tobirama exchanged looks, before Hashirama let out a defeated sigh. "I will talk to father about some conditions me and Tobirama will have", he knudged Tobirama rib. "Can I leave the technical parts to you?"

Tobirama scowled, "Buy me a new brush and some ink", he said.

"A brush? Why not a toy or game?" Hashirama asked quizzically.

"Not everyone likes those sorts of things. Be thankful I'm not asking for a new sword", Tobirama muttered.

"What about you Shiva? Since I'm getting Tobirama a brush, do you want something as well?" Hashirama turned to Shiva.

She had plenty of things, many of them gifts from when she and Itama were born. But the only she cherished the most was the small air inflated ball which she played with from when she a toddler. She could still remember herself and Itama throwing it back and forth at each other. She shook her head. She didn't want anything.

"Alright! We'll continue the conversation when we get back! I'll talk to father, I want to know when he will be assigning my own team and about sending Shiva out", Hashirama said. Although he was still worried about Shiva, he now had a clear goal. He just needed to talk to Madara a little more and get each other confirm their backgrounds. They shouldn't be beating around the bush anymore, they both know from which clan they came from. Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. They needed to talk in the open without hiding their surnames, this would be the first step. If he could bridge a connection between himself and Madara, then they would be the first Uchiha and Senju to do so. He just needed a little more time.

Tobirama cracked a grin, "Race you back?"

"You're on, little brother", Hashirama chortled. "Shiva?"

"Go ahead", she said with a smile.

* * *

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Spared

There was this glumness and moodiness that Hashirama exhibited for hours now, and much to Shiva's own dismay she still didn't know why. All she knew was that Hashirama had been going out for long amounts of time at a weekly basis and that Tobirama had followed him that last several weeks. But everything else she did not know. Father had been talking privately to Hashirama hours before and the conversation seemed to have such an impact on Hashirama that his mood had actually stayed consistently the same now. Albeit not a happy one. Tobirama said nothing as well, but he would glance at his sister every now and then and back to his brother. Hashirama also had a black eye, father had punched him.

Dinner had gone rather quiet to say the least, Hashirama had always been the conversation starter and Tobirama being the delegator of the rest of the conversation and finally Shiva being the one to interject with some quiet questions. However there was silence, nothing at all. Shiva sometimes wanted to break out of her little shell and at least exhibit some of the personality traits that her brother's did. But no. She was quiet, meek and in overall obedient. To the point where it seemed she was subservient to others. She wanted to scream and shout and yell out what the hell was wrong with everyone today. But instead she fiddled with her fingers and sat still, chewing her bottom lip a little, a tell-tale sign of her discomfort. The atmosphere was thick and heavy, Shiva thought she could probably cut through the air with a knife.

Tobirama was even more quiet than usual, feeling somewhat guilty for snitching out his brother. However that guy was an Uchiha, a member of their clan who they had been fighting so fervently for so many years. And here Hashirama went ahead and made a friend out of him, did he forget all of the blood shed and lives lost against them? But still, his gut griped around in discomfort and twisted strangely. He knew what he did had hurt his brother a lot, and it didn't make him feel good, but thinking about their clan he knew their friendship would only lead to disaster. Ending it as soon as possible would be better than letting them fester around with half-assed feelings of whether they were allies or not, because at the end of the day, their blood spoke differently. It seemed Hashirama's dream was far off from reality.

Hashirama rubbed his hand where father had whipped a cane onto several times, it stung like hell and it left some ugly red lacerations. Not only that but it was little hard to see from only one eye, his father did not hold back one single bit at all. But what could he say, he saw it coming from miles away and still he did not feel like he regretted his decisions.

Shiva looked between Tobirama and Hashirama for what seemed the umpteenth time, she gripped her chopstick so hard in frustration that it snapped in two. Tobirama flashed his eyes up in surprise. "What happened?" She gaze piercing Hashirama in particular.

Hashirama squirmed beneath her gaze, he actually felt more nervous being at the end of her anger than father's. He didn't know what to say at the moment, he didn't know how Shiva would react. The girl kept to herself quite a bit so it was hard to discern her emotions.

Tobirama clenched his hand, if he wasn't going to say anything that he would. "Hashirama was making weekly visits with an Uchiha. A guy called Uchiha Madara", Tobirama muttered, trying to keep his tone level, it ended up sounded a little hateful.

Shiva blinked her eyes, unmoving. "Is he the one with bags underneath his eyes?" She said hesitantly.

Hashirama snapped his head up at her, his eyes wide, his heart sped up by miles. "You know him?" He murmured in shock. How did she know? Was she following him as well? No that was impossible, the times he went to meet up with Madara coincided with her kunoichi lessons, and she was always present.

"Have you been meeting up with him as well?" Tobirama said, trying to keep his voice below shouting level. But it was really strained. Tobirama's mind was racing, just how was he left out for so long?

"Two weeks ago when we were ambushed on a reconnaissance mission, I got separated from you two, remember?" Shiva's mind tracing back to memory. It was still rather vivid, it was the first time she had seen so many Uchiha.

"Yeah, you managed to find us again pretty soon though", Hashirama said, leaning forward.

"I didn't know where you were actually and I lied about not getting into contact with the enemy as well..." She said slowly. Her eyes downcast in guilt, but she didn't know what to say, it was a strange moment.

"What? Explain", he commanded, his eyes blazing. Hashirama also wanted answers

* * *

 _Her chakra pricked out again, trying to find Hashirama's or Tobirama's chakra. She found nothing. She panted, quickly wrapping her bandana around her open wound, trying to seal off the flow of blood. Up high in the trees, hidden in the foliage she tried to mapping out her path and just where she had managed to get separated. It was a simple reconnaissance mission and yet almost everything that could go bad, did happen._

 _She was separated away from her brothers', no-one was with her and she couldn't use her chakra in fear that an Uchiha could find her position. She gritted her teeth and tried to calm herself, think rationally and logically and try to at least get back to Senju territory. Right now she was in No Man's Land, where the border between the Senju and Uchiha blurred, creating a free-for-all fighting ground. She heard an explosion go off in the distance, her ears strained to hear anything else. It was from the north-west from her position. That was towards the Uchiha side she surmised._

 _She ducked back further into the leaves. Erasing her presence as two men dashed past her, her eyes widening at their clan insignia. The Uchiha. A sensation of pain twisted in her abdomen, she quickly glanced down. There was a cut there, she didn't even realise from all the adrenaline running through her body, she pushed her hand against the cut. Peering back down at the forest floor, the two men had stopped in their tracks._

 _"Someone is here", one of them stated. He had a criss-cross scar on his right cheek. Shiva felt her heart stop and shutter, she trembling hands gripped onto her kunai. She gritted her teeth, trying to conceal her chakra even more. 'Please, please, please', she thought. 'Just move along'._

 _The other looked up around the forest canopy, "Fucking cursed forest", the other muttered. "Can you search the chakra out?"_

 _"It's fluctuating, either this it's an injured adult or a child. But it's spread out, I can't find trace the source"._

 _Shiva felt her entire body tense up, her muscles taut and her breathing completely stopped. A cool blade was pressed against her neck, she felt the traces the bit of blood dribble down onto her collar bone. 'Who?'. She couldn't twist her neck, she didn't dare move at all, but from her very fingertips she felt her chakra gather. She could feel her blood cool, and her nerves freeze over. How did she not sense him sneak up behind her?_

 _"Try. I dare you", the person said. Young, too young. The same age as Hashirama most likely._

 _She felt him shift in front of her, from the dim lighting she caught his black hair and his dark eyes. An Uchiha, but his eyes weren't glowing red, his eyes weren't activated yet, she didn't know whether to be grateful or not. His expression was unreadable and he simply stared at her for the time being._

 _"Someone is up there", one of the men said. She didn't know who._

 _"It's just me!" The boy yelled back. Shiva widened her eyes in surprise, 'Just him?' What about her? The Uchiha child glanced back at her, his gaze piercing her. She felt a little bit of soul depart her._

 _"Madara?"_

 _"Yeah. I'm scouting, the Senju went west", he said. His head emerging from the foliage, however the sword was still pressed up against her neck and his hand was clutching around her arm. She could feel his grip tightening and his nails dig into her skin._

 _"Regroup with the main force soon, Madara". And then she heard a simple whoosh of air, and there there was silence once more. They were gone but what about him, this 'Madara' was still here, with his sword up against her neck. She had her chakra melded and ready, the trail of chakra trickled into his arm, freezing his skin._

 _Madara flinched and immediately released her arm, his eyes widening at the sight of frost covering his fingers and gloves. There was a crackling and squeaking sound, Madara watched her already drawn out blood freeze into shards and his own sword frost over, creaking and aching from the sheer coldness of her chakra. He pulled his sword away but the minute it was pulled from the contact of her skin it shattered. The metal shards clattered down below, Shiva quickly jumped away from him and onto another tree._

 _Madara glanced back at his sword and at her, he slowly connected the dots and realisation dawned up him. 'Her...' He gritted his teeth, that was his favourite sword and she broke it. She did look like that dumbass though, but only her eyes, a charcoal framed by a soft almond shape. There was a intrusion of chakra spreading out around the area. The trees seemed to burst into life, preening themselves and the branches stretched out closer towards the source of chakra._

 _"Hashirama", she murmured, as she looked towards the direction it was coming from. She quickly glanced back him, Madara had looked towards the same direction. Madara noted how soft and smooth her voice sounded compared to Hashirama's voice. She was a girl after all._

 _There was a look of uncertainty in her eyes as she prepared herself to jump, Madara made no attempt to fight her from the look of his stance. In fact he seemed rather calm, she couldn't even feel any malice when his sword was pressed against her neck. After a moment of hesitation she turned towards to face him properly, "Thank you", she disappeared._

 _Madara stood there staring at where she was once standing, did she just give him her thanks?_

* * *

"He let you go?" Tobirama said in awe and disbelief. Why? What did he gain out letting her go? Any enemy ninja would've cut her down the minute they sighted her and yet he didn't. That didn't make any sense, his brain was wracking around to find an answer.

"He must've recognised you from the times we talked about our siblings!" Hashirama cried out, a smile on his face. Madara had spared her because he must've recognised her as his younger sister! Their friendship had spared Shiva's life.

"You talked about us to him?!" Tobirama yelled, throwing his chopsticks at him, "What kind of idiot are you?" He grabbed one of the sauce plates, preparing to throw it at him as well.

"Ah wait that's an antique", Shiva said holding our her arms, prepared to catch the plate.

"Don't you get it, Tobirama?" Hashirama said excitedly, "We are friends! That's why he spared Shiva, otherwise he would've killed her", he said clambering up from his cushion. He grabbed onto Shiva's hands, "Did he say anything, or so anything strange at all?" Hashirama said, his eyes shining with hope.

"Enough, Hashirama! It's one thing to be friends with an Uchiha, but don't get her involved as well!" Tobirama said, prying his brother's fingers from Shiva's hand. She looked more or less dazed. There was a limit with Hashirama's stupidity but today he had pushed it. What if he gave out some sensitive information about them that could lead them to their deaths?

"He did certainly look a little confused for a moment, only a moment though. Like he was thinking about something", Shiva said quietly.

Hashirama's grin broadened even further, "My dream, no, our dream isn't over", he stood up abruptly, his body shaking in laughter. "It isn't over!" He roared, pumping his fist in air, his eyes were glistening again, like as if today's events never happened. "Come on Tobirama! Shiva! It isn't dead yet, in fact there's a bigger chance now!"

Tobirama scowled, "You have a death wish, aniki. Count me out". Normally Hashirama would've deflated and moped around but this time he wasn't deterred.

"You already promised to help me!" Hashirama whined.

"I never promised!" Tobirama snapped back.

"But you did you say you would help! Unless your word is not trustworthy", Hashirama said slyly.

"We're shinobi, don't trust half the things we say idiot!" Tobirama held up the plate again, aiming at his head. Shiva snatched the plate out his hands, and placed it back on the dinner table. She really like the porcelain dishes they had and would be disheartened to know that one of a set had been broken over a stupid dispute.

"Shiva?" Hashirama turned to her, his eyes pleading.

Shiva was torn, she agreed to Tobirama's logical thoughts, but there was a part of her that wanted to cling onto something hopeful like peace. The village. It was the child part of her, she wanted to believe, to dream and hope. But she was afraid, that it would be crushed by the weight of reality which burdened their shoulders everyday. She chewed her lip, "I...I will support you Hashirama-nii", she said with a smile.

She was promptly bowled over by Hashirama's death grip of a hug, she felt the air in her chest get punched out of her as they did a double roll across the floor. "I love you, Shiva! You're the cutest and best little sister ever!"

"I'm your only sister", she managed to wheeze out.

Hashirama looked back up at Tobirama, there was an ugly grimace marring his face. "Don't let him bully you, Shiva. Say no if you want".

"Shiva, if you please", Hashirama grinned. Shiva one time temporarily lost her favourite ball, and made a face. Apparently that it was so pitiful and cute that it prompted two adults and her brothers included to go for two hour hunt for her ball. After that, Hashirama made her master that expression to get into the goodwill of the adults, and get freebies such as candy or toys.

She sat up and turned to Tobirama, she rubbed her eyes to make them puffy and willed herself to tear up. Placing both hands in front of her, her bottom lip trembling she looked up at Tobirama with glossy eyes, her cheeks puffed out. Tobirama chewed the inside of his mouth.

"That isn't going to work on me", he muttered, but the longer he looked at her, he could feel his iron will slipping. More tears sprouted out, this time they were streaming down her face as she hiccuped a little. He gritted his teeth and tried looking away, but he could still hear her. "Fine!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the table, "Fine! Your dream, I'll help! Now just stop Shiva!"

"Awww, you're such a great guy", Hashirama chortled, slinging his arm over Tobirama's shoulders. Shiva immediately stopped crying, rubbing her face in her sleeves, the tears were dried up and she didn't look like she was crying earlier. Tobirama mumbled underneath his breath something that sounded similar to 'coercion' and 'blackmail.

* * *

Yeah I think there will be romance.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surprise

"Haha, behold dipshits!" Sorami held up a metal forehead protector with their clans insignia carved into the silver. "I'm officially a kunoichi, I will be joining you guys in battle! Be thankful when I save your asses!" Tobirama barely looked up from his book and Hashirama continued pruning his bonsai but smiled, Shiva was the only clapping. She felt her blood pressure rise, "What the hell?! Why aren't you praising me?" She picked up one of the books scattered in the room and threw it at Tobirama, he caught it with ease.

Tobirama scowled, "Don't damage the books, brat. Besides, you're fourteen years old. It took you an extra four years to be allowed on the battlefield", he set the book down onto the floor again. "And again, why are do you always come to our house uninvited?" All these years and one would've though she at least matured just a teensy bit, but no she grew more annoying each passing year. Having her in the same room as them was just toxic.

"Never mind that. Shiva come, let's spar!" She was glaring at Shiva, "This time I'll defeat you", confidence oozing from from her, her ego also seemed to have inflated although she managed to keep it in check. Currently Shiva was undefeated by any girl, for the guys though she had been bested a few times. However, Sorami was going to defeat the Yuki-onna today and it will be sung for years on and on.

"Another time", Shiva said, "I'm busy", she continued with her sewing, the tapestry she was creating was an ongoing project for the last three years. She found sewing oddly therapeutic, just the same constant movement over again, not mention she could stab something thousands and thousands of times. It gave her a morbid sense of joy, sometimes imagining she was sewing skin, though she would say it out loud. She hummed while switching her needle and thread, admiring the brightly coloured silk thread, a vibrant red.

"You guys are so boring", Sorami said, flopping next to Shiva who gave her a smile.

"Some of us have responsibilities unlike you", Tobirama countered, rolling up his scroll he set it down. Picking up a pencil he quickly summarised the scroll into small little notes on a separate piece of paper. "Now go bother someone else, this the only time we have free before we have our duties to do", Tobirama said, not looking up from his paper.

"What duties? All you do is fuck around with weird jutsu's and spend your time cooped up in your room", Sorami sniggered. Tobirama picked up a few Shiva's sewing needles and prepared to throw them at her. Shiva pointed her thread cutter at Tobirama's hand with a threatening gaze. He set them down slowly

"Language", Hashirama said, brushing away the trimmed off leaves, looking pleased with his work. "And Tobirama is not completely wrong, this is first break we've had in a while", Hashirama got up and dusted his hands, picking up his bonsai and placing it back on his shelf along with the rest of his collection. They were all trimmed, watered and the pots were polished with bright shine finish. The only thing he managed to maintain in perfect order were those bonsai.

Sorami scoffed a little, but nodded in understanding. Hashirama had just become clan head a year-and-a-half ago, following the death of Senju Butsuma. And now had began reforming the clan, although if those elders had nothing else to do other than butt in then a lot of decisions would've already been put through. Nosy old people with nothing better to do other than disagree with everyone else. There was also pressure from a lot of members for the Senju siblings to marry, especially Hashirama and Shiva in hopes their Kekkei Genkai would be passed onto their own children. Hashirama was already twenty-one years, the prime time of his life and the sooner he married and produced a heir the safer they would feel.

Shiva had just turned fifteen, she was officially considered an adult and was of marriageable age. A lot of hags were trying to find her groom and trying have stop out into battle. Although this was met with a lot of opposition by Hashirama and Tobirama and some of their close. Because of this she was allowed to marry when she pleased, however the pressure was still there. With Tobirama, at the age of nineteen he didn't meet much must pressure, and he thoroughly enjoyed his bachelor life. Although many had asked him to consider marriage as soon as he turned twenty.

Also the situation with the Uchiha Clan had worsened the last several years, topographic reforming battles between the two clan heads had left many wondering if the extinction of both clans was to imminent with the direction they heading towards. Both clan leaders were stubborn and hard-headed, immovable and each time a small fight or squirming occurred between the two clans, it had always ended up into a full-scale battle of power.

Hashirama pulled the sliding door open, letting the fresh morning air fill the room, a little frisky considering winter was soon approaching. Sorami's body shivered, she didn't deal with the cold too well, complaining every single year when winter approached how the damned season shouldn't exist. Hashirama took a deep breath, letting the air cleanse his lungs. "Weather is nice today", he commented.

Shiva pushed her needles into the tapestry, rolling up the finished parts, she sealed the cloth into a cylinder. "It's getting cold. Good", walking past Hashirama she stepped onto the patio, watching her breath float up in wisps. Shiva couldn't say that she hated summer, but she wondered why it had to be so hot during the season. And in the Land of Fire, the temperatures could soar up higher than any other country. Tobirama got up, all three were up and moving.

"If I remember correctly, you have unfinished paperwork from last night", Tobirama said to Hashirama. Hashirama stood there for a moment in complete denial before letting out a defeated sigh. Accepting his fate. "And don't you have a matchmaking session today", he said to Shiva. Their pond froze over, the fish suddenly trapped in a clear solid.

Sorami slowly backed away from Shiva, feeling a rather cold draft enter the room. "You know, I just remembered I had some stuff to do at home", she said with a forced grin. She carefully slid the door open, and closed it again. Once it was shut, she stampeded away, the clambering of her feet on the wood could be heard throughout the house.

"Those koi are going to die at this rate", Hashirama commented, staring at the frozen water and the fish frozen within the liquid. Stepping onto the stone ledge he placed his hand onto the frozen surface, a simple fire jutsu heating up one area. "You really need to control that chakra of yours", he said.

"You really despise the thought to marriage, huh?" lTobirama said, sighing. Over the last couple years she had managed to break out of her little shell, however she still didn't voice all of her opinions and objections, still letting people drag around. But if there was one thing she objected strongly to was marriage. The first time they had mentioned marriage to her, she froze the entire dinner table, with all the food they had been eating frozen solid. Hashirama had actually picked up his soup by the spoon and banged it against the table.

"I'm no romantic. But all of the men they are suggesting to me I don't even know or care about. Most of them are from different clans", Shiva muttered, crouching next to Hashirama, placing her hands onto the surface. The ice cracked and fizzled, the next moment it turned back into liquid, with the fish floating at the top from being frozen for quite some time. Tobirama stepped up behind them, mentally sighing, he really liked those fish, would be a shame if they died. "But then again, they all want an arranged marriage".

Hashirama nodded in understanding, he knew for sure that those men who sent their letters of marriage proposals only wanted for her blood and to have connections with the Senju clan. Others he knew probably only wanted her as a trophy wife. He was reminded constantly by his friends and brothers in arms how pretty she was growing up to be. "Don't worry, we'll make sure you marry who you want, when you want", Hashirama said, bringing her closer and kissing her on the forehead. "Don't worry. So go to the matchmaking session, just bare with it for now. Otherwise those wrinkly prunes won't get off my ass", he snickered. Tobirama chuckled, he had no good feelings towards those old men and women. They intruded on affairs which they shouldn't bother themselves with anymore.

Shiva cracked a smile and gave her brother a hug before getting up and giving Tobirama hug as well. "Alright. Good luck on your paperwork". Hashirama smile dropped and a dark shadows seemed to permeate from his very body. "Help him Tobirama-nii", she whispered to her brother as she stepped up onto the patio.

"I always do, that blockhead always makes spelling errors", Tobirama muttered before giving her wave off. She smiled and nodded, walking off to her own room to prepare for the matchmaking session. Her mood turning dark at the thought of the jewellery and makeup she would have to wear. Tobirama picked up some of the scattered books, stacking them in a neat pike on the table. "You still haven't told her?" Tobirama pulled a haori on, turning to face his brother.

"No. Consider it a surprise", Hashirama said smiling.

Tobirama raised a brow, "But will take Shiva take it as a good surprise, or a bad one?"

"A surprise is a surprise, regardless of what it is", Hashirama replied.

"Yes, but she's going to find out very soon", Tobirama stepped up next to Hashirama, "You're engaged, after all". Their visit to the Uzumaki Clan was a fruitful one, signing a peace ready between the two clans but also establishing future relationships as a good one. They were distant relative anyways. But the Uzumaki needed something more than that, the clan leader Uzumaki Ashina no strong connections with other clans except the Senju, they needed to create a strong tie to make sure their treaty would continue to last. His two youngest daughters had already married off into the clan, however the oldest remained unmarried.

Ashina proposed marriage between the two clans, with his eldest daughter and a member of the Senju Clan. It was Hashirama who had accepted the proposal, and to marry the eldest daughter.

"Well, she does seem like a nice girl", Hashirama said, "And apparently she's one of their best masters in Fūinjutsu", he said. The most fascinating thing about the Uzumaki was their hair, the colour which rivalled freshly spilled blood. Not only their but their strange chakra, all of the Uzumaki has naturally large reserves of chakra but sometimes their containers of chakra larger than the amount of chakra they had.

Uzumaki Mito had certainly been ladylike and very well-mannered during the meeting, however Tobirama had not missed the way how her eyes shone, the same way Hashirama's eyes would shine. "I'm sure she's quite skilled, but personality-wise, I'm not certain if she's the way she seems", Tobirama said. "We both know the Uzumaki are quite a rowdy bunch, regardless of gender".

Hashirama chuckled at the memory, "It'll be fine, some things can be figured out after we marry", he moved away from the pond, "I'm more surprised that Shiva hasn't found out though".

"She doesn't like to pry, you know that. But I have a feeling she has a lot on her mind right now", Tobirama said. He hadn't mentioned anything to her, but he had seen the lines underneath her eyes and the weariness in her eyes. She looked tired, and though she hadn't said anything it wasn't hard for her brothers' to tell when she wasn't feeling well.

"I wasn't so sure of how many things a kunoichi was supposed to learn, until Shiva had told us. And then there were those etiquette lessons, those dressing lessons, the painting lessons, the tea making lessons, I didn't even know there was a right or wrong way to have sex with someone until Shiva said they learning how to please a man in one her lessons", Hashirama exasperated. He could still remember the day when she asked what a 'blowjob' was, he was trying to practice his calligraphy and he ended up spilling a whole tray of ink onto the parchment and staining his favourite kimono pants.

"What don't they learn in those lessons of her's?" Tobirama grumbled, the girl absorbed knowledge like a sponge, naturally curious. "It's also getting a little hard too keep those boys off of her as well", every month there would a be a letter addressed to Shiva, where a person would express their undying love and sometimes lust. And he says person, because occasionally there would be a letter obviously written by a female. "Remember how she asked how sex felt like because one of older kunoichi recounted her espionage on a mission?"

"It'd be easier to explain some things if you would stop bringing these women into the house", Hashirama glared at Tobirama. "I'm hearing things that I don't need to know from some ladies!"

"The same applies to you! Your seventeenth birthday you went to a brothel!", Tobirama glowered.

"I was drunk and she was a very attractive lady!" Hashirama explained.

"Do they have male prostitutes at brothels?" Shiva piped up, standing at the doorway, watching her brothers.

Hashirama and Tobirama felt their jaw drop, "When did you get here, Shiva?" Hashirama rushed. Tobirama felt blood rush up his cheeks, and because of his pale skin he knew it was sure to show up.

"Tobirama bringing ladies home", Shiva said casually, her head resting against the door frame, a dry smile on her lips. Tobirama wanted to slink away and slowly disappear into the darkness of a very deep hole, where he lurk until his embarassment would dissipate otherwise.

"Now, Shiva. The things we do only apply to ourselves, so don't use us as an example", Hashirama said slowly, trying to make himself more exemplified.

Shiva raised a brow, she turned away. "All I hear is sex, sex, sex. If it's really that great I might as well try it out for myself", she mumbled. That's all she heard from the older women sometimes, because their missions were normally assassination and information gathering they had to use their bodies to get close to their targets. Some didn't think about much of it, but other enjoyed the thrill, the danger of getting caught and the clash of bodies and will.

With her male friends they coming of age where they getting more interested in that sort of stuff, but all of her teachers had told her body was sacred and her temple. Never to give to open the doors to another man, but some of her friends had already opened their doors. She then realised it was because she was the previous clan heads daughter and the current heads sister. That her purity had a price and was a bargaining chip.

Tobirama and Hashirama raced after her, "Wait, wait Shiva!" Hashirama skidded across the polished wood, resulting Tobirama clashing into him. Tobirama in the rush of it, promptly stepped over the body of his fallen brother.

"Don't you dare Shiva!" Tobirama yelled, grabbing out Shiva's arm. She was immediately pulled back and bumped into his chest, she looked up, Tobirama's eyes were burning.

She let out a tired huff, "I was only joking", she said, glancing behind Tobirama, down the hallway where Hashirama lay sprawled out on the floor there was a shoe print on his back. "Did you walk over him?"

Tobirama looked back, "An accident", he said absentmindedly. Hashirama pulled off his own sandals and threw it at Tobirama's head.

* * *

Mentions of sex and stuff like that are fine of T Rating, but as long as I don't actually type a full sex scene the rating still applies. I can leave a lot of things to your imagination, but if I am going to type up a sex scene, then the rating will have to change. Obviously.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Uzumaki

Hashirama finally spotted Shiva out of the crowd of people, her two-toned hair was easily distinguishable of her features though there were quite a few people gathered outside for the Autumn Festival. Not just including their clansmen but some from other allied clans, including the Uzumaki Clan. Their red hair matching the lanterns hanging around the housing beams. She was talking with someone, he squinted his eyes slightly. Ryotama? He glanced back at Tobirama who was talking to a rather busty woman who he didn't know, not that he particular cared either. He just hoped that his brother wouldn't be bringing her into their home.

He shuffled through a cluster of people, careful not to touch them as he maneuvered around the mass of bodies, his eyes trained onto Shiva and her position.

"And so with a single slice of my kunai I managed to cut his eye out!" Ryotama mimicked the movement with his arm, replaying the scene. He was boisterously claiming his first official adult Uchiha kill and was animatedly explaining to Shiva how he had done so. Ryotama watched her reaction, she was simply nodding and smiling. Though her eyes spoke nothing but boredom, that much he could tell. He let out a sigh. No success today either.

She turned her gaze away from him, her eyes sweeping across the mass of people among them, enjoying the festivities that the Senju Clan was providing. Also noting how clan officials and elders were expertly integrating themselves into more political and classified conversations with others. She had a dry smile stretched across her face, as she brushed a strand of hair back into her bangs.

"Shiva", Ryotama called, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She flashed her eyes back to him, her eyes piercing and analysing. She leaned back a little as she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, her charcoal eyes glinting against the red lanterns. Her eyes mirroring a smouldering ember of a dying fire as lips pulled up to one side, giving him a quirky smile. He felt a small shudder crawl up his spine. That gaze, he absolutely loved it. "Shiva, I-"

"There you are, Shiva!" Hashirama ambled up to the two teens as he gave his sister a bright smile. "There is someone I want you to meet!" His eyes rolled to Ryotama also giving him a smile, though it was considerably smaller and less welcoming than the one he gave to Shiva.

Shiva got up from the bench dusting her dress before turning to Ryotama, "I'll talk to you at dinner, Ryo". She silently thanked her brother, the conversation was dying and she couldn't even squeeze a politeful question, what was there to ask? What was his expression as you cut him down? Ryotama had practically insisted that she accompany him and talk, even though they talked almost everyday. Sorami had also left her to enjoy the street food they were serving in carts. Traitor.

Hashirama led her away, but not without glancing back at Ryotama one more time, his eyes darkening just a shade. He had not missed the way Ryotama's eyes had glazed over Shiva's face and body, the heady lust-filled eyes and the tautness in his muscles. He had seen it plenty of times and was guilty of it himself sometimes. He wasn't sure if Shiva was oblivious or was simply politely ignoring it but for sure he was going to have a talk with her.

It was still a little hard to accept the fact that she was no longer a little girl and the type of attention she would now be receiving wasn't always innocent in nature. He often had to remind himself that he couldn't go thrashing around every single guy that gave Shiva leering looks, that certainly bring up a variety of problems and right now his plate was quite full already.

"Who do you want me to meet?" Shiva piped up, looking up at Hashirama who shook himself out of his daze.

"Uh well, you'll see. It wasn't planned, that much I can say", he answered dubiously. She didn't answer, prompting for silence. Though that didn't last very long as he started talking about the life cycle of a cicada which she patiently listened to, tuning out the background noise. But from what she could see, they were heading towards the main house.

Hashirama slid the door open, allowing Shiva into their house first, she took off her shoes and put on the indoor slippers. While bent down she also helped Hashirama with his shoes, with Hashirama giving his thanks. He slid the door closed, the sound of music and people dulling down through the walls. She stood for up straight awaiting for her brother to lead the way.

"My study", he said gesturing with his hand, a wonky smile stretching across his face. Shiva narrowed her eyes suspiciously but said nothing, she walked towards the direction. This time Hashirama trailing behind her, his fingers crossed hoping something good would come out of the meeting.

She stopped in front his study door, there was someone in there, she could also tell from the flickering shadows and light emitted from the soft candle light. She didn't bother sense who it was, as Hashirama was nervously hovering right behind her. Her hand gripped onto the wooden handle before slowly sliding it open, "Pardon the intrusion", she murmured softly, her eyes adjusting slightly to the more lit room. Her gaze immediately sweeping across the room, her eyes catching onto the woman sitting on one of the pillows. The blaring red hair screamed out at her as she stepped in the room.

"Hello, you must be Shiva", the woman said cheerily, smiling broadly, the skin crinkling a little around the eyes. "Nice to meet you!"

Shiva glanced back at Hashirama who gave her an assuring nod, nudging her towards one of the pillows. She edged around the room a little before sitting down with Hashirama sitting by her side. She straightened her back a little, placing her arms out in front of her, resting on her lap and relaxing her expression before regarding the woman in front of her.

She bowed her head, "Hello Mito-san, it is also a pleasure to meet you", she said raising her head, her eyes quickly scanning the woman before her. Trying to remember as many details as possible. Twin buns, three gold clips pulling back her fringe, two talisman attached to her buns and a rogue shade of lipstick of her lips. She silently ingrained the details in her mind as she gave her a small smile.

Mito returned the smile but with a broader grin, "No need to be so formal, Shiva-chan! After all, I'm your future older sister! Feel free to call me onee-chan!" She leaned forward and took Shiva's hands and held them tightly with her, her eyes boring holes into the younger girl. Shiva almost flinched back at the sudden contact before allowing Mito to clutch onto her hands, her smile a little bigger.

"Alright Mito-nee", Shiva relented. Hashirama's grin couldn't have been any bigger, it was so terrifyingly broad that it bordered a look of insanity and sheer evil, threatening to split his face in half. But he couldn't care less, the initial meet had gone well, and by the looks of it there would be concerning is sure between the two females. He let out an inaudible sigh of relief, he had feared the worst but it seemed all well. ' _Tobirama will rest easy now as well_ ', Hashirama thought to himself.

Mito herself also discreetly analysed the girl before her, and almost gawked at how well developed she was but managed to keep a straight face. ' _Damn these Senju and their genes!_ ' She was fascinated by the two-toned hair and how the colouring even persisted on her eyebrows, as she forced her hands to stay still and not reach to touch the hair. She was willing herself to be on her best behaviour and not do anything unnecessary, simply gripping onto her hands instead. Her eyes swept across her face and noted how pale she was, a shade or two lighter than Tobirama and he was already quite pale. Her temperature was also surprisingly cool, much cooler than what should classified as average, but she didn't mention anything.

Mito continued studying the specimen before her, oblivious to her now prolonged silence and Shiva's almost quizzical expression as she sat still, her hands still in Mito's tight hold. Mito pursed her lips, she was really quite a sight. She wasn't the stunning kind of beauty where a man would be knocked off their feet, nor was she the kind of glamorous and snake-like seductress that some women were. No, she was like a finely shaped porcelain vase which could only be observed and not touched. The cold touch and the dipping curves along Shiva's body also added to the illusion to the idea of her being a fine glass ornament. You could only watch and gaze upon, but never touch.

Mito smirked, the air of aloofness and cold penetrating gaze certainly mirrored of Tobirama's but the small yet warm smile and wide inquisitive eyes reminded much of Hashirama. She slowly let go of Shiva's hands and leaned back a little, a smile still persisting. "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable Shiva-chan", she said.

Shiva shook her head, "It's quite fine", she said. She also had managed to get a better look at Mito and had concluded that even though Hashirama had not much choice, it would've regardless been a good choice anyways. She was certainly beautiful, the kind of bold and flaring beauty of a roaring flame. Even right now, she had this certain glare in her eyes which sparkled up in strange yellow streaks. But if there was one thing that Shiva was certain of, they were complete opposites and because of that Shiva was sure that they would get along quite well in the future.

"Also Shiva, Ueka-san wanted to see you after dinner. I think the embroidery team wants your measurements for a new furisode", Hashirama didn't think he ordered for another dress for Shiva. But apparently Shiva also needed to wear some particular clothes at the reception of the wedding so Ueka had specifically placed an order for new clothing, jewellery and makeup.

Shiva furrowed her brows, only just slightly. She hated wearing those long, heavy, unnecessary long sleeved kimonos, it weighed her down and restricted her movement. Ueka always tightened her obi so tightly that she felt like it was squeezing her guts out into her lungs, also pushing her breasts up higher than where it normally should be. But she nodded anyways, there were worse things than just wearing a constricting dress.

"When is the wedding?" Shiva asked.

"I had planned it for the next summer, however Ashina is rather rushed for time, so at the beginning of next month. Before it gets too cold", Hashirama said. He had preferred a wedding in the time of summer, it seemed more fitting as warmth and heat was more associated with happy times of union or marriage. However he had no qualms with a marriage in Autumn or Winter, it was just they had to wear more clothing.

Mito nodded in agreement, "Father had decided for the wedding to go ahead while there is this temporary moment of peace between the clans".

Hashirama had kept this to himself, but he had previously sent a letter to the Madara asking for a standstill between the two for the wedding to go along smoothly. He knew that they might actually take advantage of such an occasion and had positioned many sentry around, the Uzumaki had also lent many of their men to help as well. A wedding was always such a tense occasion, anything could happen. That is until Madara sent back a note, agreeing to allow a standstill for exactly one week. Where no fighting or skirmishes between the clans would occur.

Out of his best intentions he had actually wanted to invite Madara as an honoured guest but Tobirama had argued with him profusely and passionately that Hashirama reluctantly scrapped the invitation letter. But at the back of his mind, he knew that no-one would want Madara among the reception and his presence would only strain more tense ties with allied clans. Not too mention, he was the head of the Uchiha Clan, their most hated and feared enemy for decades or centuries. Although no-one knows where the story started or where the story would end.

The was a quiet clatter of the door opening, Tobirama's head poking through the panel. "So you were in here, aniki", he quickly scanned the room. "Mito-san", he gave her a polite nod, she returned a nod of her own. "Will you be staying for dinner? The sun is setting quite soon, only half an hour more before daylight is gone. It would be safer for you leave by morning", Tobirama glanced towards the window. The bright orange beams of light was seeping through the paper panels, giving the room a soft glow. The chatter had also simmered down as respective clan members took to their own designated sleeping quarters and guest bedrooms.

"Ah! I didn't realise!" Mito shot up, "Ah father is going to rip my head off!" She wailed, pacing around the room. She hadn't planned to visit but after hearing that the Senju Clan was holding a festival she wanted to participate and see how it was like. She also wanted to meet her future sister, but it she had wasted her time just mingling with her clansmen already attending the festival.

She let out a defeated sigh, "Do you have a carrier bird to send a message to my father?"

"I'm taking that you are staying for the night then?" Tobirama answered.

She nodded, giving them a rather guilty smile. "Sorry to bother you guys".

"Ah think nothing of it, we'll prepare you a room", Hashirama said waving his hand dismissively. "Though I do believe there will be quite a few people gathered at the dinner table tonight", Hashirama thought about the guest list they had and the family friends they had invited for a dinner. Tobirama and himself shared the same friends while Shiva had invited only three of her friends. And the rest were just political allies with other warlords who had been invited. It was probably going to be a tense dinner.

Shiva got up and pulled at Hashirama's sleeve, "Can I ask you something?" She indicated towards the door. Hashirama raised a brow in question but nonetheless he nodded and followed her. Leaving Tobirama and Mito by themselves in the room, while Shiva pulled Hashirama along.

While walking down the hallways, just wandering around with no clear destination Hashirama glanced at his sister, "What did you want to ask?"

"A wedding gift", she said.

"A wedding gift?" Hashirama echoed hollowly, his body sagged in relief though. Well at least she was thinking about the marriage as a positive thing, or wasn't think about it in a bad light. A smile broke out, threatening to split his face, "You don't have to get me or Mito anything! Your presence is quite enough for me, and Mito also expressed her excitement to meet you. So you don't have to bring anything!" He enveloped Shiva with his arms and gave her a tight hug before releasing her, a bumbling rumble of laughter rising from his chest, echoing down the hallway. Making the servants turn heads and look down the hall.

Tobirama glanced through the doorway to see why on earth his brother was laughing so loudly, Mito also poking her head out as well. "Everything okay?" Tobirama asked, his eyes narrowing onto his older brother's shaking form as small chuckes still escaped from his body.

"Yes, yes everything is fine. Ah, Tobirama, could you help arrange a guest room for Mito-san and put her down as another seat atthe dinner table tonight", Hashirama beamed, giving his brother an award-winning smile. Which Tobirama responded with a deep-set scowl, but nonetheless would do as his brother said.

"Mito-san, if you could follow me", he gestured towards the end of the hall.

"See you at dinner!" Smiling at Hashirama and Shiva. Tobirama not quite a patient man took off, with Mito pulling up her dress as she chased after his disappearing shadow.

She tilted her head a little, back to regarding her brother, "It is a formal occasion, I ought to bring a gift for you and Mito-san". She brushed past him softly and continued to her way towards her bedroom, the hems of her sleeves sweeping across the dark colours wood. Hashirama ambled behind her, following her quickly moving form as she drifted across the halls, making sharp turns, almost fading away into the shadows.

It was a wedding, a formal event which blinded two people into a life servitude of marriage and devotion with one another. Shiva made another turn, her thoughts lazily floating around as she continued to think about the entire ordeal. There were many significant clan heads who were invited to see the binding ceremony, many of which that the Senju wanted to continued to have good relationships with and others who were invited for renewed business relations. A wedding generally had more purposes than just the binding of two people.

Shiva stopped in front of her room, sliding the door open she glanced behind her. Her brother's towering figure right behind her, waiting for her approval to enter her room. She walked into her room, keeping the door open. He took this as an open invitation and stepped in. Hashirama's eyes briefly swept across her room, same as always. Minimalistic and very few possessions scattered across her room. The only contrasting statement of the boring room was the vivid tapestry which was hung right across her bed, depicting a wolf and tiger in a vicious battle. Talons and finds out and bared at one another, Shiva had taken great pride while hanging it up, it had after all taken her a year-and-a-half to embroider. Shiva perhaps only maintaining hobby was sewing and embroidery, she had dabbed into painting and playing a flute, but never kept them constant.

She pulled aside a curtain which separated her own bedroom with her private study, her eyes trailing towards the wall where there was a small panel keeping her most precious of possessions. She pulled some of the crawling vines from the frame of door, Hashirama had given her a potted plant as a present once and despite her presistent maintainence of leaves and constant nurturing, the damned plant just grew too quickly. She soon gave up on it, now only watering it weekly and letting its vines and leaves wrap around the entirety of her studyroom. The plant did exude a rather pleasant smell and splashed some colour in her otherwise only white room.

She had an inkling of a feeling that it was because of the influence of her brother's chakra that the plants grew too quicly, after all, he was the wielder of the Wood Release. She also knew he had placed some barrier seals around her bedroom and doorway but she didn't know where. He wouldn't tell her either, which meant that the seal were probably a defence against the Uchiha. If he leaked any information of how the seals and barriers worked, they could easily syphon the information from using their Sharingan.

From underneath another panel under her desk she pulled out a darkly lacquered wooden box, Hashirama peering from above mentally remembered the postion and the specific handseals she used to unlock the panel. Though he would never take anything from their, it was just extra information he would like to keep on mind, just in case. He also knew Shiva trusted him, which was why she didn't bother trying to hide anything.

He noted the size of it as well, by the size her could probably place a few shoes in there with more room to spare. Whatever was in there, there was certainly a great amount as well. As there was a quite a loud thunk sound as she placed it on her table. Biting her thumb she let a single drop of her blood all onto the glossed wood, the blood sizzled for a moment, as if it was acid burning through the wood. But instead the lock simply clicked open and the lip popped up. She gingerly took of the lid and reached inside of the box, after a moment she pulled out a single solid bar of gold.

Hashirama's eyes bulged out as he gawked at the amount of gold in the box. The entire box was filled with gold to the brim. With a shaking hand he pointed to the box, "Shiva. Just where did you get all the gold?"

She looked up and with wide eyes and with the most naive expression she spoke, "The same way as you lose your gold, Hashirama-nii", she said simply.

It took a moment for Hashirama to process her words before a sudden light dawned upon him, "You got this gold from gambling?" He exasperated.

"Yes. Every single time you go out gambling me and Tobirama trail behind you just in case you don't do anything stupid", Shiva said, pulling out another gold bar. "Remember that time you accidently bet on the winning number and actually won, when everyone else had placed their bets against you. Which then resulted in a rather ugly brawl, in where you then lost all of your money and Tobirama had to intervene with a flooding water jutsu which washed everyone out of the bar", she continued, her wide eyes blinking up at her respected and honourable older brother.

Hashirama let out a soul heaving sigh as he rubbed his temple, "Yes I remember, and I thought we would never, ever talk about that. Besides what's that got to do with you gambling?"

"Well, in the aftermath of the infamous 'Casino Tsunami', you and Tobirama momentarily forgot where I was. I was at one of the lucky draw booths that wasn't damaged and although I wasn't planning on doing anything they thought I was placing a bet and draw. So I simply went with the flow, and it turns out I broke the record for the most consecutive lucky draw wins. And even though it was you two who had caused the most materialistic damage to the infrastucture, I got banned from that casino because I won too many times", she mumbled. Her brows furrowed at the memory, she too at the time had been dumbfounded at how times she could draw the lucky character and number. She wasn't even trying to win anything.

She gestured back to the box, "And well, this is where this gold came from", she pulled at Hashirama's sleeve, making him bend down to her level. She brought her face up to his neck and whispered, "I have four more of these boxes, bigger in size", she leaned away with a smile.

Hashirama blinked, his jaw hanging loose and he let out another sigh. "What are you planning to do with this gold right now though", his rebound was quite fast. Shiva had to give him credit for his incredible personality which allowed him to simply go with the flow as she often did, unlike Tobirama who often tried to fight with it.

"Buy you and Mito-san a wedding gift of course", Shiva said.

Hashirama chuckled, her intentions were good, how she got the money and gold were questionable but nonetheless her thoughts were in the right place. He bent down and sat down next to her, "I told you before, you don't have to get me or Mito anything. There will be plenty of gifts which we will recieve from other people, but I don't expect anything from you or Tobirama for that matter. All you need to do, is just be there and celebrate with us. That's all I ask", Hashirama pulled her closer and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, giving her a small but warm smile.

She looked up at her brother quizzically before nodding, "Alright, if you say so".

While sitting down next to her he whispered, "Also could you lend me some gold, there's this new gambling den that's two towns away from here. I might even win back the money I lost", he grinned at her.

"Isn't it a little shameless asking money from your younger sister to gamble?" Shiva queried as she pinched her brother's cheek.

He laughed, "It's all in good fun".

* * *

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Two Types of Red

He cracked his stiff neck, letting his bones roll a little before sitting back down. His feet hanging off a forty metre drop as he precariously sat upon a lengthy tree branch. He let his eyes wander for a moment, piercing red cutting through the darkness of the trees, surveying the area around him before making himself more comfortable.

He could see Hashirama and the Uzumaki woman from his position, though there was quite some distance, with his Sharingan activated nothing was hidden from his sight. He had promised a ceasefire but that didn't mean he would do nothing and wait for the week to simply pass by. With the advice of some of his men he positioned a few of those in his squadron surrounding the Senju compound to monitor the movements of the sentry on guard and memorise the guest list. Though there was difficulty, the Senju and Uzumaki were wary and the amount of men on duty had tripled.

"Sir, Tora and his brother have positioned themselves at the entrance. Should they hold their position?" Okusura asked, bowing to Madara.

"No, tell them to pull back. The Uzumaki are keen sensors", Madara replied nonchalantly, waving him off.

"Yes, sir", he vanished.

He squinted his eyes ever so slightly, they were saying their vows, he could make out the words from the movement of their lips. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Hashirama had this stupid smile persisting on his face and his bride was fighting the urge to burst into laughter. But it was a strange sight in overall, he was getting married. Had time stopped for himself while it had progressed for him? It was surreal almost, he sometimes reminisced over their childhood friendship and how short and long ago it seemed. His eyes narrowing even further at the glint of silver hair, Tobirama. Tobirama's harrowing red eyes mirrored those of a Sharingan and it disgusted Madara to no extent. Tobirama eyes were sweeping across those attending the ceremony and further beyond the walls, trying to discern the shadows from the leaves.

Madara shifted his weight on the branch, it creaked ever so slightly. He flashed his eyes up for any movement and his ears strained to hear anyone nearby. Nothing. He relaxed slightly. The tension in his muscles slowing loosening as he leaned back, his eyes still trained on Tobirama. For a moment it seemed like their eyes met, as Tobirama stared up into the blackness of the forest but Madara knew Tobirama did not see him. Probably sense him, but his chakra was too faint to be thought as anything bigger than a rat-sized rodent.

The vows were finished, Hashirama leaned in and gave her chaste kiss on the lips. Mito was fighting a blush as she tried her best to remain calm and collected. Madara scoffed internally, it hard to believe that Hashirama was a lady's man, but he had heard some rather interesting rumours about him from casinos, bars and brothels in general. Some of which he would've gone living without hearing. He could hear the cheers and claps from where his was crouching, flashes of fireworks lit up the sky, blinding his eyes for a moment. It was followed by hundreds of pure white doves being released into the air, littering the sky in splotches of white.

Madara looked back down at the courtyard, flowers were being thrown at the groom and bride, Hashirama grinning stupidly and the Uzumaki woman laughing as she animatedly thanked the guests who flooded around her. Tobirama hovering behind in the shadows, himself also smiling, patting his brother on his back. A girl stood next to him, clapping. A faint smile tracing on her lips.

He almost didn't recognise her, her appearance was much different from the last time he had remembered her. Though the last time he had saw her, she was pure white swallowed in a halo of cold mist and frozen particles of water.

Madara cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, she hardly seemed like her brothers. Hashirama he knew personally and Tobirama he knew from battlefields in which they exchanged silver. The bastard was responsible for two scars out of the many scattered across the canvas of his skin. Hashirama was hot-headed and overly passionate, with his words coming out of his mouth before his brain even formulated them. Tobirama was calculating and controlling, striving for perfection and all-encompassing knowledge which he sought from the dead bodies of enemies. He was leading the ninja world in advancements of jutsu's. That much he could give to him.

She wasn't like them. But then again, what did he know? The only thing that seemed to matter, was that she was a Senju and the only thing they had in common was their clash of blades.

Madara got up, and after dusting his trousers he took one last back at the Senju compound before leaving. However at the very last moment he was about to leap off he sensed another presence, one that was not of familiarity and definitely not part of the guests invited. There were three of them, their chakra was stagnant and pungent in a sense. But as soon as he caught a whiff of it, the presences disappeared the next moment like the wind. But what replaced the chakra was a sharp scent of iron and metal, he turned his head, the smell of blood. He paused, before taking off again. It was none of his concern, as long as they didn't cross into Uchiha territory.

* * *

"Ah they look so pretty together", a woman swooned, fanning herself with her hand, her rogue blush a little blaring and overdone. She was batting her eyes at a man giving him an allure smile, "Don't you think so?" She said absentmindedly.

"Yes, Lady Suzu", Shiva said mechanically although her smile was genuine. She pulled a little at her obi, as usual she could barely feel her waist or stomach from the spreading numbness of her blood not circulating around properly. She watched the cluster of people gathering around her brother and Mito, giving their congratulations and best wishes. It was an arranged marriage, that much she could understand, so she would understand any marital problems that would come along, but she doubted that there would be many problems.

She was looking towards Sorami who had immersed herself with a conversation with a man, and by the looks of it, it seemed like he was flirting with her. And she was responding his advances. Shiva thinned her lips ever so slightly, she had gone off and left her to flirt with some guy they didn't even know. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Sorami blushed and averted her eyes, it was all so cliche.

"Your brother Tobirama better get himself a wife now", she laughed, a strange pig like snort escaping her nose. "Although he is a great hunk of meat, many women have been eyeing him. Including some men", she whispered. Her flushed cheeks evident from alcohol and her garish makeup wasn't helping.

Shiva nodded, "Marriage is within consideration for Tobirama", she replied politely. Her eyes pulling up towards Tobirama, he was talking to some men that she did not recognise. But from the clan insignia's and their clothing she could surmise who they were. Some women were also gathered around him, flashing him smiles, batting their eyelashes shyly.

Lady Suzu's eyes narrowed slightly, "That includes you as well, Shiva-chan", she drawled out the last syllable. She turned to face her properly, "I have a son, a little incompetent but as you know our family is very rich and wealthy. I am willing to pay your brother a dowry for your family to marry my son, he just a couple summers older than you. And quite a romantic", she said. "What are you thoughts?"

Shiva felt a crawling shiver travel up her spine as her finger inadvertently twitched, smiling palely as she mechanically nodded. Looking around Lady Suzu she could see a faint line of Lord's and Lady's waiting to talk to her, and she could see their similar aged children with them as well. Yes, she had almost forgotten, she was of marriageable age and all the unmarried clan heads or soon to be clan heads would want her as a wife.

She had, had the conversation many times, she had been to many matchmaking sessions and had many suitors come forward with proposals. She let an expression of placidity wash over her as she regarded Lady Suzu's questions. "For arranged marriages, my brother, Hashirama is acting my behalf as my father and guardian will answer your requests. Anything you wish to discuss for dowry and such you will have to ask Tobirama. That is all I have to say", she finally said.

Lady Suzu raised a brow, "My, well I never thought you to be so docile. Especially with such blood running through your veins, and your own history as a shinobi", she tutted.

Shiva gave her a smile, "I'm sorry to disappoint you then..." She chuckled. Her lips curling a little more than necessary, making her smile more cat-like than welcoming. Her eyes also squinted, showing only slits of her eyes, her head also cocking a little to the side. Lady Suzu leaned back a little, a smile like Hashirama's but the abrasive eyes like Tobirama's. But at the same time they were neither a same mirror copy. "That I do not fit your preconceived conceptions of how I should be and act", she continued, her voice drawling off the sentence as a slight raspy undertone weighed her words.

'Either nothing or something, words well sharpened like a blade and a smile which likens to polished porcelain. This is Senju Shiva, the Yuki Onna of the Senju Clan', Lady Suzu thought, ' _I wonder when the time shall come when those cracks will appear on her well crafted mask_ '. She felt goosebumps prickles across her canvas of skin, her hairs standing as she forced herself to return a smile. Shiva relaxed slightly, after realising that her hackles had risen and her words had been more scathing than she had first believed.

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation Lady Suzu. But I would like to talk to Shiva-san", a man stepped up. There was a running scar across his face which intersected through his eye and towards his bottom lip. Shiva tilted her up to gaze up at the gentleman.

The man was Goura Kijou. He didn't belong to a clan but rather was part of a merchant group that distributed weapons. They specialised in black powder, creating explosive bombs which did not require chakra. They also specialised in poisons and chemistry was their strongest suit. The had met several times, Tobirama was impressed by his inventions and often kept contact with him. Shiva accompanied Tobirama on his trips, as she found the walls of their compound and her day to day life somewhat stifling. She every so often wondered that if she never had a Kekkei Genkai would she live a more secluded and chained lifestyle?

Nonetheless Shiva had thought the trips were enjoyable and she was fascinated by their workshops. Kijou had struck up conversation with her several times each time they met, but she never thought anything more. She did not know what Tobirama thought though, as he often gave Kijou strange looks, not threatening but neither very friendly.

Lady Suzu clicked her tongue, but nonetheless obliged, "Of course Kijou-san", she said bowing slightly. Though her eyes were clearly laced of irritation. She turned back to Shiva, "I hope my offer stays on your mind", she finally said before twirling away, heading towards the refreshment bar to join a squabbling group of gossiping women.

Shiva nodded as her eyes drifted back to the merchant, she bowed, "Kijou-san", she said lowly, she stood up straight and while keeping her head still slightly lowered and her eyes downcast in reverence she stood unmoving.

"Congratulations" He managed to mutter. He stared at her, his grey eyes piercing her, forcing her to also look up and return the same gaze.

"Ah, yes. Your good wishes will be relayed to my brother", she said. Her hands fiddling underneath the folds of her sleeves.

"I spoke with your brother, Tobirama just now. It seems he will be making another trip to my workshop", he turned slightly to look back at the white-haired man. "Will you be coming along this time as well?"

For some reason it sounded somewhat hopeful, she paid no mind though. "Most likely, he always brings me along. I enjoy going to your workshop as well, your contraptions are innovative and fun", she said truthfully. She defined his weapons as fun because of the strangeness of them that they did not require chakra. But then they were untraceable and only required skills and no chakra control. Though one couldn't always rely on technology to replace a humans perceptiveness and skill.

A faint smile managed to stretch across his face, "Hopefully by the time you and your brother visit I will have something prepared for the both of you", he bowed and walked away, ambling off into a cluster of men who she recognised as other tradesmen and merchants.

This time she raised a brow, it was not uncommon for her brother to order something from him, but she certainly did not ask for anything. What could he have prepared for her? She finally shrugged and strode off towards Hashirama. She would appreciate his optimistic personality right now, so much so that she would endure his drunken self which would soon come about at dinner. She also noticed how Hashirama was actively now looking around and seeking her presence. Though before she could make two single steps towards her brother she was once again intervened, a man stepping into her trajectory with a broad smile.

She didn't recognise him, but nonetheless she bowed, "Sir", she murmured, still keeping her gaze downcast and her head lowered slightly. Once again her fingers were fiddling around underneath her long sleeves, she straightened her back so that she could still meet some sort of eye with the man. He didn't look much older than Hashirama, twenty-five, six?

"Haha, you look a little different from the descriptions. They said your eyes were red", he chuckled, he swept his sand hair back, his sun kissed skin shadowed by the billowing ribbons above. He took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles gently, a sly smile etched across his face. "My lady", he murmured against her skin.

"A simple mistake, sir", she quietly said, pulling back her hand. Discreetly rubbing her knuckles against the inside of her sleeve, as she distanced herself slightly. He noted the odd choice of words as well, ' _the descriptions?_ '. What kind of descriptions, that sounded much like a filed report. A rising bout of irritation bubbled in her chest but she continued with her silence as the man prolonged his gaze upon her. But there was this odd sense of dread pooling in her stomach, her eyes washed over him for a moment, why would there be a sense of dread and...danger?

* * *

"There, with that man", Mito pointed out, indicating towards a ochre cloaked man, with an arm littered with dozens of scars which speckled his skin. Hashirama stretched his neck as he forced himself to see above the sea of heads and bodies surrounding himself. There she stood, a rather pale smile while the man towered above her. Tobirama stepped next to him, his cool chakra ebbing against Hashirama's warming ooze of chakra.

"I don't recognise that man, is he on the guest list?" Hashirama queried as he continued studying the man, "Do you know him, Tobirama?"

"Not to of my knowledge", Tobirama mumbled, he squinted his ever so slightly, "No wait, he does look familiar...Call her over, better if she's with us", Tobirama continued watching the man. He looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite pin him exactly. He let his chakra sweep past the bodies, trying to sense the mans own chakra in order to find some better clarification of his identity.

Hashirama nodded in agreement but before he say anything one of the sentry on guard rushed over to him, his breath laboured and his face damp with sweat. He urgently pushed past the crowd of people, specks of blood colouring his cheeks and tunic. Hashirama turned to him with an expression of confusion, as Tobirama looked upon the red stains on him, his brows furrowing immediately.

"My Lord, ten men taken down on the west side, another seventeen on the east", he fervently whispered, trying to catch his breath. "I didn't see them at all, but they're not acting alone for sure, two men..." He gasped out before collapsing onto the floor, a kunai embedded into back. Hashirama's eyes widening as he caught scent of the blood, spreading across the compound, it was stagnant in smell as it wafted over them.

It was instantaneous, for one moment it seemed the very air itself was still and dead before a wave of ice cold chakra flooded the entire area crippling the people closest to Shiva. The man towering above Shiva had a tantō firmly pushed into her stomach, twisting it further into her flesh as Shiva gasped out loud, clenching her hands around his burlesque arm. Her chakra spiking up in high portions, spreading out as chilling bursts of wind blew through the courtyard. With single move he wrenched her head forward, his fist buried in her hair as he took a ripping bite out of her neck, taking a chunk of flesh. Blood spurting from the jagged tear, Shiva clasping onto his arm, trails of frost growing along his arm as her eyes widened with shock, not even registering the pain.

Tobirama moved before his own mind could react, from years and years of battle hardened muscles and war trained reflexes he was by Shiva's side before he registered what was even happening. His arm extending forward as he pulled Shiva towards himself, while also throwing several shruiken at the assaulter. The man jumped back grabbing the nearest person before leaping away onto a shingled roof, his blade pressed against the lady's throat. He easily shook off the scales of ice off him however the movement of his arm was more rigid.

In a span of seconds chaos seemed to capture the essence of men and women all quickly scattered to different sides of the courtyard and dissipating into the rest of the compound. Hashirama's mind was in meltdown, his heart throbbed and thumped. For a moment all he could hear was the own pulsing of his heart, echoing in his ear over and over again. But pushing it past him he understood what needed to be done and the procedures.

"No-one leaves this compound! Toka, accompany Tobirama and Shiva", he signalled for guards to surround and gather the guests. "Protect the bride and government officials!" He ordered, quickly stripping off his haori as four men accompanied him as he went to collect his armour and weapons. He was barely walking anymore but in a light sprint as he burst into his house, skidding across the polished wood and brushing past the servants. He clattered his door open, storming into his study and snatched up his sword and sealing scrolls, wrapping his bandana around his forehead.

"I want pursuit of that man but no-one will engage in combat, he has a hostage. Gourama, take squadron of your best men and move in a group to find the others. Engage if forced but I want them captured alive", he pushed aside a few servants whilst in hurry, in no mood to be courteous or friendly. "A few missing limbs is alright", he added. His thoughts tracing back to Shiva's hunched over form and the sinful red liquid which spilled from her flesh, his fist clenched a little as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

That man had obviously mingled around the reception for a while before making a move, he neither made a move towards any of the government officials neither lords or lady's of high stature. He had went directly for Shiva, ' _Does she know him? No, there was the expression of confusion. He took the effort to bite her neck and tore some flesh out, he didn't spit it out as well...it's her Kekkei Genkai which he wants, or who he is working with wants_ ', he finally concluded. He furrowed his brows in irritation, when he was younger there had many attempts at kidnapping and assassinations at his life, but what was most interesting was the value of his blood and how many people were willing to pay to inherit his Kekkei Genkai. And if there was the possibility through blood and flesh and developments in science then it was a chance many were willing to take.

But this was the first time anyone had made such a frontal and direct attack on one of them, Shiva herself experienced very little attempts on kidnapping. Mostly due to Tobirama's vigilance and sharp eye, he monitored Shiva's every movement. He didn't let his guard down though, but he just didn't expect anyone to be aiming for Shiva, but rather himself or Mito. He stopped in front of a tree before smashing his forehead against the trunk in frustration, letting the heady sensation of pain course through his body, forcing himself to accept the situation and deal with it accordingly.

"My Lord...?" Seirama queried hesitantly.

"I want a full scan of the perimeter, remember, no-one leaves until everything is clear and sorted", he huffed out. "Anyone who tries to leave will be accused as a perpetrator or an accomplice of the intruder", Hashirama ordered.

"Yes sir", Seirama nodded, pulling three men with him as they scattered off into various vital positions around the compound.

"Kotsurama", Hashirama began, "I want you to break up the remaining men into seven groups, a sensor in each and let them take up a single point in the compound. The library, main house, weapon den and so on. If anyone catches the movement of someone trying to leave or sneak in I want a forward confrontation and a signal flare. Evaluate and report", he cocked his neck to one side and the other, letting the tense bones crack as he slowly, relaxing his bunched up muscles. His fingers tingling in anticipation.

"Yes my Lord", Kotsurama signalled for another group of men to follow as he quickly went off to relay the information.

He jumped up onto a shingled roof, displacing some of the tiles in his landing, he wasn't known to be the lightest on his feet. Standing there, he was just opposite of the man several roofs away. Hashirama saw the flurry of redheads, the Uzumaki were quickly gathering in their own group, with Mito in the middle protected by several men, her father drawing out his sword, eyes trained on the intruder still standing on the roof, a manic smile spread across his face as the woman barely moved in his grip. Fear has taken hold of her body, as her eyes watered and her form trembling. Hashirama narrowed his eyes, Meiyoko if he remembered correctly. A government officials daughter, her father had brought her along for the off chance that Tobirama would also consider marriage with one of his daughters. He clicked his tongue, in short of it all, she was a valuable person and if she died that would mean the end of some working relations with the Shogun.

It was delicate situation and with so many witnesses there would be no way to cover anything up, worst of all this was his wedding day. Sure it was an arranged marriage, but it was supposed to be a fond memory to look back upon. But now all he could think of was red.

* * *

Tobirama lifted Shiva into his arms, letting her coldness permeate throughout his body as he made a quick analysis of her wounds. Shiva clung onto his sleeve, forcing herself to remain in consciousness as she felt the warmth spread around her stomach, only to feel it cool and spread around her torso in a sticky mess.

"Don't move", Tobirama murmured, cradling her in his arms. He cussed and clutched her even closer, it was the first time she had sustained such wounds. Even at battle she had never sustained many injuries, but then again her mind was a steel trap, sharpened and snapping at the slightest movement from the tension of death fights. She was not prepared for a surprise attack, perhaps due to inexperience or her guard was down or perhaps the latter.

Tobirama had quickly teleported to the medical bay, his hand firmly pressing against Shiva stomach trying to push her cut flesh together and prolong the bleeding while the other was clenching around her neck. Shiva was shivering, coldness didn't affect her at all, in fact her body internal temperature was much lower than the average man. But now she was shivering from the loss of blood which was now rapidly dropping her temperature. Tobirama knitted his brows in fear and worry but in the professionalism of it all he remained as calm and collected as possible. He felt two signature chakra signals following after him. Toka and Sorami.

"Takeko-san! Takeko-san!" He yelled stumbling into the medical bay, a few women had rushed towards him to help but he hurriedly pushed them aside, their skills would not be enough. He needed the head healer right now, her skills was unrivalled in the clan other than Hashirama. But right now Hashirama's own hands were tied so there was only her. Still clutching onto Shiva's trembling form he burst into one of the empty wards and gently placed Shiva onto an unoccupied bed. He brushed her bangs to the side while using his own sleeves to wipe away the dampness from her forehead. A lurching feeling stabbed in his stomach, writhing and twisting in discomfort as he tore parts of his kimono pants to use as a bandaging.

There was the fast tapping of feet as Takeko finally burst into the room, "I've already heard what happened! Now move over!" She quickly shoved Tobirama to the side as she got onto her knees and peeled back the layers of Shiva's obi and kimono. Her eyes widened at the width and depth of the wound, the blood and soaked through several thick layers of the kimono. The blade had pierced through her some of her internal organs, stomach and had been twisted around so that organs inside would've been literally blended and smashed together on the inside. She took a quick glance at her neck, relief sweeping over her as she realised it was only a flesh wound, but she was still bleeding.

"How bad is it? Is it treatable? What kind of weapon was used?" Tobirama rushed, moving towards Shiva's side as he took hold of her hand, lacing her pale fingers with his own and pressing her clammy palm against his cheek. She hadn't spoken a word at all, all she could now was simply breathe, though it was laboured and each breath she took was another stab in her gut. Her body convulsed slightly, trying to pump blood around the body even though some parts were obviously not functioning in the moment.

"Quiet!", Takeko hushed, as she peeling away the layers of fabric, "Begone with you now, your job is done. I need utter silence and concentration for this!" She hissed. Her hand gently touching Shiva's neck and stomach, as a soft green glow enveloped around her hand, the skin slowly knitting itself back together. However the stomach and gut was in bad shape and needed more than just medical ninjustu, she needed surgery as well. Shiva twitched slightly, an itching feeling spreading across her neck.

A loud stomping was heard through the halls as Sorami unfashionably stomped the door down, with several women yelping out loud as they dispersed away from the doorway. Toka right behind her. Sorami's own kimono was dishevelled and bundles up at the joints, as if mirroring her own distress.

"She's not dead is she?!" Sorami yelled at the top of her lungs. Shiva lurched slightly at the sudden noise, letting out another pained gasp as Takeko pushed her back down, gently massaging her chest in soothing circles.

"I'm so sorry Takeko-san, Tobirama-sama. Is she alright?" Toka said, panting slightly.

"I want everybody out right now, only my assistants are permitted in this room!" Takeko finally threateningly hissed out, "Tobirama, your place is with your brother as of now. Do not worry, the very best will attend to Shiva-san", Takeko said coolly as she regarded him.

Tobirama looked back down at his sister, her skin so pale that it looked plastered and chalky, her entire body damp with sweat. It was the last thing he ever wanted to see, but finally and reluctantly he managed to pry himself away from her. He got up and with one final glance at his sister he ushered the onlookers outside, pushing Sorami especially hard towards the door. And for the first time she didn't put up a resistance, for once it seemed she could read the situation. By the time they were all gathered outside the medical ward Tobirama let himself slouch against the white wall and heave out heavy sigh, worry and distraught weighed his body as he wracked his mind on how the situation had gotten out of hand by so much.

"Tobirama-sama...Hashirama-sama has dispersed half of our men to find the other perpetrators, while he is dealing with the one currently known to us. He has a hostage, standing on one of the roofs. The guests are not allowed to leave but have all been gathered into the spare houses, the Uzumaki are keeping a watchful eye on them currently. Mito's protection is with the government officials where her own bodyguards are watching her", Toka relayed, while kneeling next to him.

Tobirama pulled off his haori as he straightened out his posture, he breathed from his nostrils, slowly letting out the breath out his mouth. Was there time to change his clothes? No, he just needed to collect his weapons and that would be enough. Knowing his brother he wouldn't want hand-to-hand combat and wanted the enemy alive. If so, he needed to go with a different approach. They were evidently skilled at stealth but they made a statement by attacking Shiva in the middle of enemy territory. ' _They're after something else, aniki must have realised this as well. He isn't that dull_ '.

"Inform my brother I will be taking lead of one of the teams he had sent out, Toka", Tobirama slicked back his hair, though it's natural spikiness led it to bounce back. He headed towards the exit, with unnecessary articles of clothing being flung off to the side. Sorami looked towards him, she had always known him to be a forbidding man, but it was the first time she had seen such a chilling expression. So devoid of emotion and the lack of empathy, she stopped short of her steps. Loss of speech impaired her for a moment, and she too just realised how human and yet not human he was.

Toka nodded fervently, "Yes, sir".

"I'm coming as well", Sorami yelled out, racing after Tobirama. But before she could even catch up to him, he had disappeared off in a blurred flash. She huffed out in irritation. Damn bastard didn't even wait for her.

"Go join the other guests Sorami, this is out of your control", Toka said as she took off to Hashirama's position.

* * *

Had this chapter done ages ago, just kept forgetting to upload. My bad. Next chapter is also done as well, but I'll upload later.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Twins

His fingers twitched slightly, his breathing evened out and his gaze sharpened. Time stilled and for a moment all he could concentrate was the beating of his own heart. His gaze impervious to all around him as he continued staring at the man, he rolled the balls of his foot around, testing his own weight and centre of gravity. Two leaps was all he needed to be within striking range. But would it be fast enough? The tips of his fingers grazing onto the sheath of his katana, the lacquered polish of the wood seemed to tease him. Begging him to pull out the silver blade and let it taste red.

The man smiled as he leaned back slightly, Hashirama crouched forward in a slow movement. His eyes narrowing as he let his breathing slow down even further. His eyes glazed over the man, tanned skin, scars littered across his arm, black eyes, white hair. Two swords still in the pommel, and several kunai strapped across his torso. Hashirama furrowed his brows, from clothing and appearance alone he could surmise he was from the Land of Lightning. What of chakra though? He wasn't very good with sensing, not without activating Senjutsu.

The silent standoff between the two men seemed to fray nerves of the surrounding men. Tensions rose and though many of the guests and government officials had been ushered off, those on duty had no choice but to stand by and watch. Not because they wanted to abandon their leader but because any fight which would ensue would surely be catastrophic, especially if Hashirama was not amused.

"Senju Hashirama!" The man bellowed out suddenly. Hashirama remained still, his entire body and will trained on the man. Meiyoko shuddered a little, clenching her eyes as orbs of water trickled down by her cheeks. But she still didn't make a sound. Hashirama appreciated that, she was in a precarious situation but she at least knew not to create anymore commotion or try to anger to captor. "It is an honour to meet you in person!" He laughed, his body shaking in rumbling bouts of laughter, blood dribbled from his lips, droplets of it splattering onto Meiyoko as she fought back a squeal.

"I cannot say the same", Hashirama replied, he'd like to think he sounded cool and level but in retrospect he sounded rather strained and annoyed. ' _I don't need to negotiate, there's is no liability which he holds me by_ ', he thought as he slowly unsheathed his katana. The sound seemed to put the man on edge as he tightened his grip on Meiyoko. The blade pressing against her neck was pushed harder, drawing more blood. This time she let out a squeak. ' _He is buying time_ ', Hashirama finally concluded.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Senju", the man said, grinning widely as he used his free hand to out a kunai. "You wouldn't want this woman to end up as another bag of flesh", he taunted.

Hashirama narrowed his eyes, "We shall see", he murmured.

* * *

He stopped short of a few metres away from two men, still hidden in the foliage of the trees, they hadn't noticed he was there. He signalled for a stop of movement, the men behind him stopped. Concealing their chakra and pressing themselves closer to the leaves. Tobirama leaned down, his eyes squinting at the sight of the two apprehending men. Their weapons were dripping with blood, blood of Senju men, strange ninja tools were strapped across their bodies as one of them kicked a corpse by their feet.

"Dead, didn't even give us any interesting information", the one with silver hair grumbled. "They're all the same", he kicked the corpse aside as he stabbed his fan into the ground.

"They would all rather die than say anything, but never mind that, that runt is taking too long. Did he forego the plan with something else?" The man with gold hair looked towards the Senju compound.

"No, I can sense his chakra, he's definitely caused some ruckus. But we have lost our chance, one of them managed to get back. I keep telling you not to play around", the silver haired one pointed out.

Tobirama could sense it, the Kyuubi's chakra which permeated within them much like a poisonous smog. He flinched at the amount, it was stagnant and reminded him of rotting flesh. From the very moment he set his eyes on the two men he knew who they were. Kinkaku and Ginkaku, the Gold and Silver Brothers of the Land of Lightning.

"All for nothing", Kinkaku muttered, "I told you we shouldn't have brought that guy along", he swept back his hair, a dirty blond which was now speckled with red.

"Disposables", Ginkaku replied breezily, "Let's go", he pulled out a scroll from his satchel, "We got what we were told of, the girl we can collect another time".

Kinkaku laughed, it was rambunctious and it sounded harsh against his lips, "Not likely, the idiot blew it off. The Senju are a cautious bunch, they won't ever let the Clan head's sister out of sight ever again".

"Perhaps...bide our time, our next client could be more powerful or persistent", Ginkaku trudged off away from his brother and the corpses. Tobirama's gut twisted in an uncomfortable way. These bastards. Disgust was all he could think of, their chakra aura around them was not helping as well, all he could think of was the pain he would inflict upon their skin and mind. But willing himself he forced to remain to still, for the perfect moment to strike, to strike the iron when it was blistering and a pepper red. His body leaned forward, edging forward and forward, likening himself as a tiger waiting for the opportunity to fell its prey in one single swipe.

Ginkaku's tongue reached out to touch the air, his face contorted into an ugly grimace, his muscles twitched and his hand reached for his belt. Kinkaku took notice of his brother's reaction and drew back away from the bodies and away from the open area, his hand edging towards his kunai, his other hand gripping tightly on his scythe.

Tobirama took this a signal and with a graceful leap he emerged from the foliage of the trees, his sword drawn out and aimed at the golden brother's legs. Full intent on incapacitating the elder brother, the stronger one before taking down the other. His men also leapt forward, shuriken flying from the tips of their fingers. Tobirama was prepared and ready to feel the impact of flesh and bone against the steel of his blade but instead it only met the dirt of the ground. His eyes flashed up, his irises following the movement of the gold brother, narrowing his eyes slightly. They move certainly quickly despite their appearances.

In one smooth movement, his twisted his torso and in another connecting move his foot managed kick against Kinkaku chest. With a jolting yet fluid kick, Tobirama sent Kinkaku flying into a tree. A jarring crack of bone could be heard as the hefty man made impact with the trunk, bouncing off he collided into a cluster of shrubbery.

"Aniki!" Ginkaku cried out, lifting his obviously oversized sword he easily swept his attackers to the side with a single swing of his arm. The Senju managed to avoid the bulk of the attack but could not help still being hit, they drifted through the wind like leaves before leaping off beside Tobirama. Ginkaku's chakra swelled up in huge proportions, panic lacing his eyes. Tobirama caught onto this, ' _It seems they do have the capacity to care and fear_ ', he thought dryly.

Tobirama took a quick glance back at Kinkaku, the man was already pulling himself from the shrubbery, his expression nothing short of an ugly scowl as he obviously gripped onto his right arm. From where Tobirama was standing, he could easily tell that the arm was broken, the way it bent and the way it swung around limply. And most importantly, the pained expression which laced Kinkaku's face. Tobirama smiled as he regarded the gold brother in full height, straightening himself out as he readjusted his grip on his sword.

Kinkaku snarled at him, "Don't get too cocky Senju, Lady Luck was on your side".

"I'll kill you! I swear!" Ginkaku cried out, the Kyuubi's chakra seeping out from his skin, engulfing him in a hellish red and orange glow. Tobirama skin crawled at the sensation of the poisoned chakra, but held his ground.

* * *

Hashirama smiled, "You can't move your left arm can you?" He taunted, it was unlike him but he rather did enjoy the expression of fear and shock which now crept along the man's face.

The man flashed his eyes up, gritting his teeth so tightly that the sound of his molars grinding was evident. It was a sickening sound, Meiyoko flinched but at her own behest she realised that his grip on her loosened. Not only that but his left arm had grown particularly cold, to the point even the droplets of sweat and blood were balling together into frozen beads.

Her eyes widened, she looked back at Hashirama-san, he gave her a terse but reassuring nod. Understanding her intent from the beginning. She looked back down to the arm and with an almighty push which came from her muscles and her steeled nerves, she shoved aside the offending arm and to her own surprise there was little to no resistance as she clambered away, and with a final leap of faith she jumped down from the roof into the awaiting arms of Senju.

"Hostage safely secured!" Gourama called out, the sighs of relief could be heard throughout the men.

"Bitch!" He yelled out but before he could draw another breath a cold glint of silver was now pressed against his neck, his eyes twitched as he slowly drew his gaze downwards where Hashirama now had a sword pulled up against his neck and a kunai pressing against his abdomen. He stilled.

"Allow me to show you why your arm won't move as you desire", Hashirama said coolly, the man managed to lock eyes with him and the every moment he did, something was lost to him. His courage. Those eyes, the normally warm and inviting brown eyes filled with inquisitiveness now seemed to mirror the blackness and the daunting of the forest which surrounded the Senju compound. Pitiless and ongoing, Hashirama's eyes continued to stare right at him. The man was suddenly compelled into silence and stillness.

Hashirama hand gripped onto the perpetrators left arm and with one single tight squeeze his entire armed shattered into red and white shards, like a fine piece of China breaking on the impact of falling. Hashirama pulled back immediately, opting to watch and admire the chaos the man had ensued himself into.

"Gahhhh! What is it this?! My arm!" He bellowed, clutching onto the remainder of his arm but the more he touched the more pieces fell off. Each piece of his arm clattering down the shingled roof, rolling down into the gutter. He huffed out noticing how his breaths came out in small white puffs, it was cold, so very cold.

"It doesn't hurt, doesn't it?" Hashirama asked cheerily, "The obvious reason is because all your nerves and receptors have been frozen solid, unfortunately if we don't amputate that entire arm the ice will only keep spreading until there is no longer any single movement within your body", Hashirama continued. Ignoring the man's panicked expression.

"What did you do you Senju scum?!"

Hashirama shrugged casually, "Not me, ' _What did she do?_ ' Is the better question you should be asking". Hashirama drew his gaze towards the medical facility of the compound. His gut twisted uncomfortably, the same way as Tobirama. Shiva's ice, she had placed a single but almost parasitic type of ice shard into the man. So small and imperceptible piece of ice, small as it was as long there was chakra to feed on the ice would grow bigger and stronger until it engulfed the entire victim or effectively froze them alive.

The man stumbled forward, his breathing laboured finding himself to be short of breath. He managed to lift his head up at glare up at the young head of the Senju clan, his eyes full of loathing and spite.

Hashirama looked down at the man dispassionately, letting out a sigh he tightened his grip on the sword and with one smooth movement he drew out his sword slicing off the remaining of the man's arm. This time the man yelled out in pain, a good sign, the ice hadn't spread that far up his arm. The cut of piece of his arm broke on impact of the roof and the pieces jingled down the tiles. Tinkling in soft and melodic tunes. "Subdue him", he said briefly, at snap of the fingers five men had surrounded the perpetrator and had him bound in rope and sealed within moments. "He needs medical attention, make sure he receives the bare minimum".

"But my Lord..." Seirama started.

Hashirama cut him off with a single look, "Just do it, I want him alive for interrogation".

"Yes sir", he murmured, bowing and running off to inform the healers that another person would soon be joining them.

Hashirama looked beyond the walls, towards the wallowing darkness of the forests which surrounded the compound, out there in the distance Tobirama was confronting the accomplices of this man whom he still did not the name of. The amount of the men was alright but questionable considering that the enemy was most likely stronger than the man they have secured right now. He bit his lip as he thought, would he risk it? To leave his position here as the clan head to aid his brother, he glanced towards the medical ward and then to Mito who was looking up at him apprehensive eyes.

No he couldn't, so he looked up towards the sky, praying to a higher power for protection.

* * *

Tobirama trudged back to the compound sullenly, anger had gotten the best of him but it did not reflect his expressions. The twins escaped, they had noticed they were outnumbered, that one of them was injured and they had already completed the primary task. So with a summoning jutsu they took off in a flurry of dust as a huge bird carried them away.

"They will be back, Tobirama-san. To finish what they started and revenge", Kotsurama stated, "They have blood on you and vice versa".

Tobirama grunted back, no mood to talk. His mind already racing for a strategy to defeat the both of them. And he knew for that fact that one day in the future that he would face off against them and there would be only one victor. He pushed aside a branch which blocked his path and with a fit of annoyance as its leaves scratched his cheek he took a better grip of it and tore it out from the trunk. Throwing the branch aside and silently relished in the sensation of biting pain which blossomed from his hand, he continued to march forward.

Kotsurama shared a worried glance with the man next to him, but said nothing.

As they finally caught sight of the entrance gates Hashirama was standing by the walls with a relieved smile. "Tobirama!" He cried out waving at him, a stupid smile stretching across his face as he jogged over meeting halfway. His expression changed as he immediately saw no apprehended prisoner, not even any wounds. "What happened?" He demanded, his demeanour immediately changing. Tobirama flinched, he didn't like the way his brother changed moods so quickly, always wearing his feelings by the sleeve.

"We'll talk inside, not out here", he murmured, pushing his brother along urging him to get his ass back inside the safety of their walls. He pushed back the more sardonic thoughts, ' _safety_ ', yes very safe. He thoughts tracing back to Shiva, it's so safe that a lone person could slip through and harm one of the few most important people in his life.

"You're in a shitty mood", Hashirama stated, not surmised or guessed, stated. He could see the irritation build up behind his brother carefully veiled expressions. "The perpetrators escaped", he calmly said but even Tobirama could hear the strain in his voice.

Mito came running up to them, still in her bridal furisode, her arms filled with the white cloth as she held it up above her knees. "What happened?" She said slightly out of breath, "Is everything alright?" Her eyes were clearly laced with fear and worry, for her family which was with her and her newly joined in marriage husband and his family.

Hashirama held up his hands defensively, "Don't quote me, but for now it seems we are alright. The messy part is out of the way, but the sticky part is yet to come".

Mito let out a sigh of relief, "Alright then, oh and also. Better if I tell you now to give your guys some relief. Shiva's condition has improved, she is no longer in critical danger. She is healing faster than surmised".

Hashirama and Tobirama at that point had already took off.

"Wait what about the guests and the government officials!" Mito cried out at them.

"The Senju elders can deal with them!" Hashirama replied waving her off. Those senile prunes always fighting for power and control, well now he was handing it over. ' _They can take care of the guests and clean up, that would be such fun and joy_ ', he thought sarcastically.

They continued walking, the streets and lanes in the compound were quiet. All the guests had been gathered away, it was to Hashirama's relief that he kept the guest invitations small and rather personal, although some guests were only invited on business pretences, But still if they had anymore guests then that would have been rather difficult to managed, and to both their relief the majority of the guests were skilled shinobi or at least adequate in the art of combat.

"Who were they?" Hashirama said quietly.

"Kinkaku and Ginkaku, the Gold and Silver brothers of the Land of Lightning", Tobirama relayed.

Hashirama visibly widened his eyes as he turned to Tobirama. Tobirama only nodded in affirmation. Hashirama let out an audible sigh, "Money-orientated men, and wanted mercenaries", his tone bitter, "No honour in combat or war".

"War is war, best not to bring honour or pride into it. The only thing worth remembering is to kill or be killed", Tobirama bit out scathingly.

"Always so cynical, little brother", Hashirama sighed once more. He stopped short of a few metres away from the medical ward.

"Not cynical, pragmatic", Tobirama replied coolly. He indicated for his older brother to go first, seeing that he had at least dropped her off at the medical bay and seen her wounds, but Hashirama had not even got to touch her since before the ceremony.

"Alright, let's see Shiva".

* * *

Her breathing had evened out over night and her fever broke by morning, three long days she seemed to lull back into slumber with each stirring. As if she was happy to remain in a comatose like state, unmoving and unknowing of what happened and revolved around her. Tobirama stood by the doorway as the Mito and some of her hand-picked female medics changed the bedsheets and Shiva's clothes. He glanced down the hallway, all the way down was Hashirama's own bedroom and study, Hashirama hadn't slept well the last couple days and Tobirama himself wasn't in any better health. Hashirama had busied himself with work, and for the first time without Tobirama hackling him from behind.

He let out a stifling sigh, Hashirama had never looked more haggard than ever, and to his own guilt, he wondered why he never noticed his older brother's ever so tiring figure and darkened eyes. The murmuring increased inside Shiva's bedroom, a woman quickly dashing up to Tobirama.

"My Lord, she is awake", she said eagerly, tapping on his shoulder.

Tobirama brushed past her quickly entering the room, "Inform my brother", he hurriedly said as he went to Shiva's bed. Mito was already seated next to her, as being a female she had helped Shiva was washing and bandaging on the most part.

He gave Mito a brief nod in acknowledgement of her presence as he knelt down next to her, he allowed for one moment a sensation of relief wash over his body before returning to practicality. His eyes swept across her form. Briefly glancing down at her abdomen and torso, the bandaging was still there, tightly binding her wounds. Shiva's eyes were slowly blinking as she squinted in protest against the soft ember light coming from the window. Letting the weight of several days of sleep set on her as she slowly felt the cogs of her mind turn its rusting wheels. She experimentally moved her fingers but then realised it was all she could do at the moment. Her limbs felt like stone, stiff and heavy. She turned her head ever so slightly to regard her brother eyes widening just a fraction at Mito's presence.

"How are you feeling?" Tobirama murmured, brushing a strand of her hair from her face, curling it behind the concave of her ear. Her eyes widened slightly, and with some effort managed to move her arm, her muscles protesting a little from disuse. Her hand moved to touch her belly, her hand hesitant, quivering slightly at the memory. She turned away from her brother, opting to stare at the ceiling whilst fighting the urge to scratch underneath the bandaging.

"Heavy", was all she said. She touched back onto her belly, pushing on it gently. It didn't hurt at least, a little more daringly she flexed her abdomen muscles, this time there was the distinct sting of pain. She let out a small hiss as she flinched.

"You woke up earlier than expected I'll have you know", Mito piped up cheerily. She reassuringly rubbed Shiva's arm, "Just don't expect to move a lot", she added.

"The sedatives are wearing off", Tobirama commented, his hand hovered over her belly, his fingertips just barely scraping the fabric. As if the slightest of touch would invoke the eruption of blood and flesh. His memory was as sharp as ever, the way her form was hunched over in pain, hands clenched and quivering and the fact he could actually see her large intestines spilling out from the cut; it haunted him. "Try not to move any of your muscles. You've received a lot of internal damage".

She nodded numbly, the sensation of pain fading away into a dull throb. Tobirama watched her, his expression unchanging, a mixture of concern and relief. He smiled faintly, her complexion was of a warmer palette and it seemed she still had control over her body. She turned her head to look around, realisation setting in as she noticed it was her bedroom, she inadvertently relaxed, feeling comforted that she was surrounded in an environment which she knew as home.

"I'm hungry", she finally said after a moment of silence. Mito laughed and Tobirama smiled again, a decidedly warmer smile compared to the one before. The silence was promptly broken with the sound of stampeding feet as Hashirama burst through the door, an expression of relief washing over his features, a wide smile growing across his face.

"You're awake Shiva!" He rushed over, kneeling next to Tobirama. She barely turned her head to regard her eldest brother, knowing that he would invade her personal space with or without permission anyway. Tobirama cussed prompting Hashirama to at least sit still while they talked. Hashirama seemed to vibrate in pure energy, his expression was alight with joy as he shuffled forward. Shiva nodded absentmindedly, every part of her body was slow. Even her mind as she slowly discerned the fact her brother had dark bags underneath his eyes. He looked strangely haggard and tired, a contrast from her last memory.

With some shaky movement she lifted up her arm, letting her fingertips trace underneath his eyes. Hashirama leaned in slightly towards her touch. It felt slightly puffy, was he crying? She tilted her head as she regarded her other brother, Tobirama often looked rather tired, but even then he seemed to have through rough weather. She slowly pulled her hand away, laying it by her side. Silence hanged around the room for a moment, even Hashirama hadn't said a word. Simply watching her stare up at the ceiling.

"What happened?" She finally murmured, turning her head. Her hand touching onto her neck, she could feel the pulsing sensation of her muscles underneath the bandages.

The three adults looked looked at each other for a moment, Tobirama made a gesture with his hand for Hashirma to go first. He turned back to Shiva, letting out a tired sigh. "Have you heard of the Gold and Silver Brothers?" A tint of distaste staining his words, as he furrowed his brows slightly.

She nodded.

"They were paid a handsome amount to steal some valuable documents from our private library, the amount would be tripled if they managed to extract some flesh and blood samples from Senju Shiva", Hashirama continued, his eyes glancing at her abdomen. They had managed to retrieve the blade which pierced her and with some reluctance they kept it for evidence. And the man who had stabbed her was under careful surveillance at every waking hour. Hashirama's hands twitched slightly, those two brothers were certainly strong. Though it was partly due to their treasured tools and the Kyuubi's chakra. Skill wise they were certainly trained and together they were certainly a force not to be meddled with.

"The Land of Lightning shinobi are trying to consolidate and amass power currently from stealing documents and kidnapping ninja's from prominent clans. Though they have no unity, as they are fighting by their own skin with other Land of Lightning clans", Tobirama said, his voice cutting like steel and hardened. "Currently, on the black market. Mokuton, Hyōton, Byakugan and the Sharingan are highly sought Kekkei Genkai's". He knew from his own studies that through genetic engineering a Kekkei Genkai could be passed onto another person of different blood, especially dojustu's.

An example was the Uchiha's Sharingan and the Hyūga's Byakugan which could be implanted in another person of different blood, however transferring a intangible Kekkei Genkai such the Mokuton was an entirely different case. All have appeared on the black market before, but have been renounced as fakes. For good reason as well, the Uchiha and the Hyūga highly prized their eyes and any man fallen in battle would be retrieved immediately. They guarded their blood with vicious hate.

But Hashirama and Shiva were different. There were no other Mokuton users besides Hashirama, and for the first time in history a Hyōton user had been born outside of the Yuki Clan. The more surprising factor was the fact they were siblings as well. Of same blood. If Itama was alive then their value would've been astronomical. Both Hyōton users that were twins and part of the Senju Clan.

"The man who attacked you was affiliated with them, but disposable. Which would explain why they didn't come back for him, they obviously understand that he would reveal information but he was a discarded tool for them", Mito said combing back a lock of her hair, "I hate those type of men", she added.

Shiva simply nodded, "Can I now get something to eat?" She mumbled, her stomach was protesting against her. It had been some time since she had something filling and she knew for sure that they had been force feeding her medicine and some disgusting concoction of a soup mixed with more medicine.

"I feel you're not taking this seriously", Mito exasperated, "A man just went for your life, you've been bedridden from serious wounds and you're asking for food?" She looked towards the two brothers for some affirmation. But to her own surprise they were smiling.

"It's alright! At least she's in the mood to eat, that means her strength is returning!" Hashirama said cheerfully.

"She's been like since she was brat", Tobirama said off-handily, "Better not to argue and just placate her with sugery sweets", already getting up to inform the maid waiting outside to bring some food for Shiva.

Hashirama boomed with laughter, "You know it's almost lunchtime anyways, we should eat something as well. Tobirama, got tell Kaede and the kitchen staff for dishes that are more gentle on the stomach and to bring a tabletop. We'll be eating here".

Shiva opened her mouth to protest but her stomach rumbled, she closed her mouth in embarrassment. As much as she didn't want her brothers and sister-in-law to be eating her bedroom she knew she didn't have to move anywhere from her bed. And their company would be a solace from the strange dreams that had been reoccurring within her sleep.

"I'll be back, I got to get your medicine", Hashirama said, getting up, dusting his pants he walked off. Leaving the two females by themselves.

"You have good brothers", Mito commented, smiling at Shiva.

Shiva returned the smile, "I know".

' _That is why it will be even harder when one of us dies, and finally leaves the last one alone_ ', but she left that part unsaid.

* * *

Been distracted.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Understanding Each Other a Little More

"Lift your arms", Mito said her hands unravelling a roll of white bandaging. Shiva complied, raising her arms high above her head as she allowed Mito to gently wrap a new set of clean bandaging around her belly. She paused only for a moment to study the cut, while it had closed the stitches were still there and the skin was slightly raised compared to the rest of Shiva's pale canvas.

"It will disappear over time", Shiva said quietly noticing Mito's prolonged silence. Mito looked up at Shiva with pitying eyes.

"I know, but...just take better care of your body", her eyes glazed over the rest of Shiva's body, tracing from the gentle hollow between her breasts and the smooth slope which was her neck. Although at first glance there was nothing but a perfect unblemished canvas of soft skin however, at closer inspection her body was covered in small pale cuts, just a shade lighter than her natural tone. She furrowed her brows, but continued to wrap her belly.

"We siblings heal quite fast compared to the rest of our clan members", Shiva informed, she glanced back down at Mito who had a strange amount of concentration continued to wrap. Layer after layer she continued so until she deemed there was enough.

"I've noticed, Hashirama heals just too fast. But then again I've heard heard his abilities in medical ninjutsu is unrivalled. To the point of a no seal regeneration", Mito said as she got up to collect a clean set of clothing from the wardrobe.

"It's one thing we have common, even Tobirama-nii who has no Kekkei Genkai and somewhat mediocre abilities at medical ninjutsu has always healed faster than the average person", Shiva reiterated, "But of course we can't compare to Hashirama-nii, he's just on another level. Even small cuts heal within seconds", every single wound he obtained during battle would sizzle off into nothingness. Of course, various times he would receive larger wounds which inevitably left scars. But over time they faded away into a nothingness, any trace of injury disappearing into oblivion.

"Oh yes, that I noticed", Mito said ducking her head to reach further into the wardrobe, smiling as she pulled some shirts and overcoats, admiring a beige yukata which she knew would suit Shiva. Shiva stopped to turn to Mito with a raised brow, it took a few moments to connect the dots. Mito's shadowed eyes, her somewhat slopped and lazy movements, Hashirama's cheery mood. Well he was always in a cheery mood, but more so this time. And Tobirama's tired expression, his room was just next to Hashirama's room. She heard some quiet banter between the two this morning, but as she was confined to her bed she couldn't ask them.

Mito finally chose a matching pair of gloves and slippers for extra measure, the weather has been getting colder and colder. Although she knew the cold did not affect Shiva at all, she had heard from Tobirama that Shiva would run the snow barefoot with only a shirt and shorts on. She did even seem to feel the biting cold or the wetness of melted snow which permeated through her clothing. Mito got up and sat back down next to Shiva. She noticed Shiva's somewhat quizzical expression. "What?"

Shiva gave her quirky smile, "I'm assuming you two have had sex then", she said propping her pillow on her knees so she could bend over and rest her head. Mito face flushed up in such a daring red that it competed with her own hair, Shiva gave her lop-sided smile as she watched Mito cover her face in embarrassment. That display of emotion was definitely a 'yes' as she chuckled light-heartedly. "Relax, I'm not going to be a tease", Shiva said reassuringly.

It took a few moments before Mito peeked through her fingers as she slowly put her hands into her lap, her face still flushed a bright red but this time she was a little more composed. "Was it easy to guess?" She finally relented as her cheeks slowly ebbed down into a paler shade. Her embarrassment slowly fading away.

Shiva shrugged in an unbiased manner, "Not particularly, but the way you're acting. You were definitely a virgin before marrying Hashirama-nii", she swept her long tresses of hair to one side as she continued to stare at Mito. Her face flushed up again.

"You're a perceptive little thing aren't you, got that from Tobirama didn't you?", Mito said as she buried her face into her hands. "I swear I was trying to be subtle, but goddamn Hashirama...that idiot wore the biggest smile ever. And Tobirama at one point hit the wooden panel yelling at Hashirama to be more quiet", she exasperated out as she buried her face into the fluff of the quilt.

Shiva sputtered as she caught a laugh midway which made it out of her throat, clasping onto her mouth as she squeezed her mouth closed. That was probably the most hilarious thing she had ever heard but out of respect and pity for her sister-in-law she tried to suppress her laughter. Mito gave her an antagonising look as she reburied her face.

"Don't laugh", Mito mumbled. "I've been avoiding Tobirama like the plague this whole morning".

"Tobirama-nii doesn't really care, and you are Hashirama-nii's wife. So he really doesn't mind, he just gets cranky like that sometimes. Since, well...Tobirama-nii is the first one who hears anything that comes out of his room, and Hashirama-nii...has always been a little promiscuous", Shiva trailed off.

Mito eyes flashed up like lightning, her eyes blazing, her fist clenched and raised. "Wait a minute, how promiscuous are we talking about? Because if this idiot dares try to-"

"No, no, no. He definitely won't sleep with another while being married you", Shiva said hurriedly, her hands held up in defence for her brother. "The moment he announced his engagement to you, he cut off all contacts to the women he frequented. Hashirama-nii isn't the type to cheat, trust me", Shiva reiterated, smiling. Both her brothers were no strangers to sex and both had their flings but she knew them as loyal men. Tobirama was not betrothed yet or had found his partner yet, but still he remained respectful and polite to the women he had slept before. Though there were never any strings attached to the outings. That was something established long ago.

Mito visibly relaxed, and looked at Shiva, her expression questioning. Shiva tilted her head quizzically, "Hmm?"

"No I'm just surprised how casual you are about, well talking about sex and all that junk", Mito watched Shiva's expression. Shiva eyes seemed to glaze over a little. For some time she didn't say a word, silence hanging in the open air as she stared up at the ceiling.

"A lot of people assume things about me", she finally said. Mito dropped her gaze and understood that while Shiva was good-natured and could openly talk about almost anything, her closed off expression and her albeit pure looking appearance often led her being perceived to be as naive or dull. Although Shiva herself contributed to her own biased assumptions about herself, she was quiet and introverted with new people. Often mild-mannered and demure.

"Hmmm...let's not dawdle. Breakfast is going to be served soon, so let's get you dressed", Mito said, abruptly changing the subject. The mood had obviously called for a change anyhow. Pulling a loose fitting shirt over Shiva's head she helped Shiva's head pop through the neck opening. The fabric was cool and soft to touch and for a moment Shiva forgot the burning sensation which pooled around her belly. "It's a good thing all your clothes are loose and big", Mito commentated. She took a pale grey haori out and raised Shiva's arms to her side so she could pull the second layer on.

Shiva nodded absentmindedly as she gazed outside her window and beyond her garden and even further still. A burst of wind blew through the room, sending chills and fallen leaves into the dim lit room, Shiva held her arm out and snatched a single browning leaf from the wind. She brought to eye level for inspection, before crumbling it into dust between her fingertips. A faint smile tracing her lips.

"I love this season, the chilling yet refreshing wind, the drifting leaves which dance in the breeze. The biting cold which prepares whoever for the encompassing white which will cover this land", Shiva took a deep breath, allowing the fresh morning air to fill her lungs. "This season makes me feel more alive", she breathed out, small puffs of white being released from her mouth. Closing her eyes as she let the cold wind gather around the room, swirling around, picking up the fallen leaves in a perfect funnel.

"It is a rather relaxing season", Mito agreed.

Shiva loved winter more than anything, it was of no surprise to anyone as she was a user of the Hyōton. It goes the same for Hashirama, he enjoyed Spring and Summer more than any other season. Where new plants budded and trees and flora of all kind flourished in the warm weather. It brought the two siblings at different ends of the spectrum however to everyone's surprise, this never brought about an argument between the two. The two understood the differences which made them as individuals and understood that they were simply not the same.

Tobirama never cared much for the weather or season but he enjoyed rain so Autumn and Spring were his preferred seasons. He could stand the blistering heat which came rolling down every Summer but it was all agreed that Summer was too uncomfortable, especially for women who still had to wear long dresses or something which still covered their skin. Shiva never protested against this, but at moment or two one could see the loathing or scathing in her eyes as she lay in a stuffy room filled with the stink of men and no breeze to filter out the smell.

While Shiva daydreamed Mito began combing her hair, Mito never hated her hair but she often admired hair that was on the paler palette. And so she silently admired Tobirama's hair and Shiva's hair subtly. Tobirama's hair was a white but in the shadows it looks much like a grey, she likened it to Dragon's Beard, a sweet confectionary of pulled sugar which resulted in a sort of hair liked candy which melted in ones mouth.

As she combed she relished in the soft touch or Shiva's silky hair while enjoying the faint smell of jasmine which wafted from her hair. Not noticing it before, but Shiva often smelt of some sort of tea, whether jasmine, green, or red tea. Regardless the scent was calming and pleasant.

"What kind of style do you want it as?" Mito asked.

"I normally have it in a loose braid, but you can do whatever", Shiva replied, her voice distant and her eyes still gazing towards the horizon.

Mito nodded, she was at a slight loss of what to do. Shiva's hair looked luxurious and extravagant, so it fitted that she had a hairstyle which fitted so. But then Mito realised she had never been very skilful at hairdressing so with a small sigh of disappointment she began braid Shiva's hair. Though she braided with interest, as the two toned hair began to entwine with another with each loop. Mito glanced at her own hair, now slightly jealous that she only a single toned hair colour.

Also remembering how she had been teased by other shinobi from neighbouring clans of her hair colour, a colour associated with blood. A colour that nobody wanted to be associated with. She pursed her lips, whatever the case, she didn't really care now. She was happy to have such unique hair with such richness and boldness in colour which could not be compared to anyone else.

"Shiva! Mito! Breakfast is ready!" Hashirama called down the hallway, his voice vibrating through the walls. Mito flinched a little at the abruptness of his voice and how it shattered the small tranquility the room was in. She doubled her efforts and quickly tied the braid off with a silver ribbon.

"All done, let's go. Don't want to keep them waiting", Mito said as she heaved herself up, dusting her dress. Shiva did not respond. "Shiva-chan?" She leaned down so she was on eye level with Shiva, her eyes still staring off into the distance. "Are you alright?"

"Don't you ever feel trapped?" Shiva said cryptically, but as soon as the words left her lips she got up and swept past Mito with a chilling breeze, sliding the paper panel open she looked back at Mito. "I hope there's taro, it's one of my favourites". Smiling faintly. Mito inadvertently shivered, she understood a little of what Hashirama had said to her last night.

* * *

 _"You don't think Tobirama or Shiva dislikes me?" Mito said as she combed her hair at the vanity desk, her brows furrowed in concentration and worry. "I don't want this marriage to crumble because of bad relations with relatives", she said, setting down her comb. Letting her fingers pull through her haired finally feeling satisfied she turned away from her desk. "Hashirama?"_

 _Hashirama brows were knitted together a little, deep in thought. He finally looked up, "Tobirama is easy. A rather indifferent exterior but he can be all talk sometimes. As long as you good to him he is good to you, and he has already accepted you into our family", Hashirama said with a laid-back smile. Mito felt her heart flutter just a bit, this man was really quite a smooth talker and the perfect smile to go along with it._

 _Mito sat next to him on the bed, "Okay, but what about Shiva. I thought we had a good start, or was I wrong?" Her expressions slightly distressed as she ran her fingers through her hair, she really adored the child. But there something so off-putting about her that made her skin crawl. She knew that Shiva often meant good but certain phrasing or sentences with certain words she used was a little unsettling, not too mention her placid expressions. As if she watched the entire world revolve and yet felt nothing, looking on with disinterested demeanour._

 _This time Hashirama paused to string his words in the best way he could, it was difficult, that girl and the way to describe her. Scratching his head a little as well as tilting his head from side to side he tried to think of way for Mito to understand her sister-in-law a little better._

 _"Shiva always means well, she has not necessarily thought of ill-intentions without good reason. But that is ever so rarely, because her attitude is difficult. Tobirama is easy to understand, it is because he is grounded to logistics, facts, reality. His attitude, and perception of the world and personality is revolved around truth and hard-grounded knowledge", Hashirama paused still thinking. "It hard to explain Shiva, though don't get me mistaken, she doesn't hate you. She admires and thinks fondly of you. That is because she evidently likes you and wants to be friends with you. However, if she never had any interest you in the first place..." He sighed in frustration, rubbing his hands together as he wracked around his brain for a understandable explanation._

 _Mito waited patiently, she wanted to understand and get along with her new siblings, even if they weren't of same blood, she wanted to treat them as if they were._

 _Hashirama thought, after a while he continued, "The best example I can think of is Sorami, Shiva's best friend. And then maybe Touko. Sorami hated Shiva from the beginning and bullied her consistently, sometimes Shiva would come back from a lesson with bruises. Of course if any one of us said a word to an adult Sorami would probably get punished that was tenfold the amount which Shiva had received. I mean, the only Senju with a Hyōton Kekkei Genkai and the daughter of the clan head at the time. Certain punishment", Hashirama wasn't looking at Mito, but rather staring at the floor, his eyes firmly staring at a certain patch of darkened wood. As if trying catch a stray memory which danced around his mind._

 _"Shiva never said anything and, or thought of Sorami as a bully. She often said nothing more than that and I didn't push it, but one time she came home with cuts along her arms and legs which were evidently not from training I confronted her", he let out a dry laugh, in retrospect it sounded rather hollow. "I had told her, that Sorami was nothing but a bully and she should stand up for herself", he shifted his gaze to Mito, "She replied and I remember it because it made my bones go cold. 'How can a mouse be a threat to a cat?' At first I thought Sorami was the cat, but then I realised that in actuality Sorami was the mouse", Hashirama fell into silence._

 _Mito blinked her slowly, letting the words sink into her mind. 'There is more that meets the eyes', she thought numbly._

 _"If you do not interest her, or amuse her in some way. She will not think of you as an equal being of her which is worth her time, Touko was that. To her, he was a pebble in the gravel path which she simple stepped upon and walked past. That is why she is so silent, demure, quiet, reserved, whatever you want to describe. Because to most, they are not worth her time or effort", Hashirama finally finished, letting out a sigh. She could be so warm and light-hearted around them, but on missions and paid jobs her demeanour would change. You wouldn't even notice but the way she acted or behaved, the difference was profound for the brothers._

 _"Has she always been like this?" Mito asked, looking at Hashirama._

 _"No, not really. She used to smile frequently, be more trusting and free-natured. But after Itama died, she withdrew into herself, she still smiled and trusted us. But something changed, it was subtle, you wouldn't even notice it if you weren't close to her. But on that day, something died in her. The other half of her..." Hashirama murmured softly._

 _Mito looked down, her eyes burning a little. She knew the pain of losing a loved one, especially in times of war. She had heard that Shiva and Itama were twins, not identical but their closeness was undisputed. She surmised that Shiva's closeness to Itama was incomparable to the closeness she had to her older brothers at the time._

 _"They were inseparable, never had I seen them apart from each other. Until Itama was no longer with us, and I had prepared myself to comfort my inconsolable little sister who would be bawling in tears. I had thought wrong, not a single tear slid down her face. Even though she cried when Kawarama died", Hashirama pushed himself up. "Sorry for such a depressing mood, I need to go to the toilet, excuse me". He meandered to the door, sliding it open and gently closing it. However the direction his footsteps echoed through, she could easily tell he was actually going to Shiva's bedroom, most likely to make sure she had eaten her nightly medicine and to see if she had any discomforts._

 _This left Mito to herself, with only her thoughts as company. Though Hashirama's little talk had not filled her with sadness of fear, but rather a new kind of confidence and purpose. She vowed to expel the darkness which lingered within Shiva's heart and as long as she and her sister lived, she would continued doing so. Just like how Hashirama continued to chase after Madara with inhuman persistence._

* * *

I'm on a roll.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Annoyance

The faint click-clacking sound echoed filled the room with mindless noise, Shiva barely looking up from her knitting needles, the brilliant red threads a contrast to her pale hands. With a gentle movement of her palms she smoothed out the fabric, evaluating the scarf she was knitting. She glanced outside, the wintry winds had arrived, midway through the month and the taste of winter was so very close. And yet she was still confined to the compound, when all her injuries had healed she was permitted to leave the house and walk about. With three men following her at all times, and after two weeks had passed since the incident she had not even placed a foot outside of the compounds walls.

The man who has stabbed her had identified himself as Teukechi, although it was merely an alibi. A false name with a false identity, unfortunately they could not trace much of his origin or who was his client. Sometimes however, in the dead of night she could hear distant screams which came from the direction of the holding barracks. With a shiver she understood that interrogation was still ongoing, fuelled by revenge as well. Every now and then she hear her brothers' footsteps walking through the halls, hearing their steps stop outside of her door and the next moment they were gone.

When they returned in the middle night she could smell the blood on them, no matter how much they showered. She didn't know where they went or what they were doing, but she reassured herself that whatever they were doing was for her. So she kept her mouth shut and smiled pleasantly each time they entered her room to eat breakfast with her or banter on lighter subjects.

She scratched her neck, there wasn't even a trace of the wound left, though some minor itching had occurred here and there. Her stomach no longer burned, she could eat solid foods, the scarring had already faded away into a small minuscule line with some cross-hatching. Yet she was still confined, unused energy and a the feeling of being trapped had made her more irritable and quick to anger. Though Sorami and Ryotama visited her and kept her company they too also had duties as young shinobi of the clan.

"Your brothers' are just worried for your safety", Mito said, accompanying her in a joint sewing lesson. Shiva didn't look up from her fabrics, wanting to create a piece of small size but quality which could not be compared to her previous works.

"Hn..." Was her response. Mito let out a huff, the sister was definitely like her second eldest brother. Shiva pulled open a draw, carefully perusing through an assortment of threads all varying of thickness and colours. She touched onto some black silk thread, her eyes narrowing onto it. No that was too dark, she wanted a warmer black with brownish hues.

"You have all this free time right now, how about you take up some other hobbies", Wamaku piped up, as she daintily picked up some string and thread it through the eye of the needle. "Or maybe work on your makeup and hair, be a shame to waste natural beauty", she continued. Shiva slowly shifted her eyes to the woman, this was one of the main reasons why she rarely attended the joint sewing lessons anymore. The bunch of haggling geese that came along.

"Oh yes, darling you really need to put some liner for those eyelids and some blush would be a welcome change, your skin is just so pale", Harume said as she painstakingly tried to create a gradual change of colour between two threads with stippling. Shiva thinned her lips ever so slightly but said nothing. She didn't like eyeliner, took forever to just draw on one eye and then you had to worry about making it the same for the other.

"And how about those blood red lips, too daring if you ask me. A pink would be better", another added. Shiva didn't bother remembering this woman's name, all their faces tended to blur together at one point or another. They were all mundane and boring, women who chose the domestic lifestyle instead of fighting, or had been married into the Senju clan, looking for power or security but could obtain neither.

"She's fine as she looks", Mito pointed out, waving her needle around dangerously. "How about you fix your cone-looking hairstyle", pointing to Haruma, "And you fix your yellow teeth before judging another person", pointing to Wamaku.

"Why...so rude!" Harume shouted, but midway her sentence she tried to quieter her voice. Remembering the lessons she had, a lady must never raise her voice.

Shiva slowly distanced her mind away from the racket and noise opting to glance at her appearance from the mirror which was propped up on one side of the wall. She was often told that she looked like a porcelain doll, with full lips and glass like skin and complexion that was far too pale to be normal. She knew her eyes were more doe-like when she was younger, just adding to appearance of a doll, but over the years they had sharpened.

She bit her lip, her lips were naturally a reddish colour, so she had always just used strong reds. It tended to stand out more, therefore drawing the attention away from her different coloured eyebrows. Her nose itself was a long and straight, similar to her brothers. It suited her oval shaped face anyways.

She understood her appearance in a way was a little strange, with the colour of her hair being two-toned, contrasting each other and her paper white skin. Despite that she had been told numerous times that she was an attractive girl, especially for her age. She took a gander to her breasts and noticed how they filled out the fabric so well, she knew that she got this from her mother. Her mother had been a shapely woman.

With a small huff she turned away from the mirror, she knew she ought to be thankful for her accommodating looks and her generous figure, but it seemed that was the only thing people noticed about her. So their faces also blurred away from her memory as well. The voices in the room became smaller and smaller and she soon found herself standing alone in a room. Replaying a memory which had been subsided into the darkest parts of her mind.

* * *

 _She was thirteen, she remembered because her birthday had passed recently. Though there was another party that after that. The purpose of the party she did not know, and from the expressions of her brothers' it seemed they did. Their faces seemed to have contorted with disgust and disapproval. Ueka-san simply told her to be on her best behaviour and be polite to all the guests. She entered by her father's side, not by her brothers._

 _The majority of guests were male, some were of her age and some of her father's age and there were some women but they were accompanied with their own children, all male. All eyes were on her, scrutiny thick in the air and the atmosphere choking with judgement. Her eyes wandered from person to person, everyone drawing themselves towards her, swamping her with glazed smiles and meaningless compliments. She sniffed, the perfumes were strong and the scent of sweat lingered around the men strongly._

 _She could feel the hard grip of her father's hand on her shoulder as if sensing her disapproval and worry, to some it may have been reassuring but to Shiva it felt like a clear warning to stay still and not make a scene._

 _"Oh your daughter is growing up to be so beautiful", a man said. Shiva looked up at him, his face was blurred and the colour of his clothing scattered about this room, fluttering around like butterflies._

 _"So lovely and well mannered", a woman cooed. Her face was scribbled out with ink, her smile dripping with the black liquid._

 _"Meet my son, I find you two will have a lot of common", a crow-like woman said, her voice certainly did sound like a birds squawking. She pushing her towards her son. Her son's nose was dripping with snot, Shiva inadvertently grimaced but found herself immediately ushered to another man and his son. Both her brothers' were hovering by her side, menacing glares and unwelcome expressions._

 _Back and forth Shiva was passed around, meeting all the guests and conversing with small yet polite conversations with the boys there. Some men were in their twenties and yet they looked at her with eyes which were not innocent in nature. No, they looked upon her with lover eyes. Several times had she met eyes with her father, and each time he turned away._

 _"Child, you are so sweet. When you grow up, you are sure to be a beauty", one man said in particular, "I cannot wait to see", his words were drawn out slowly with emphasis and towards the very end his mouth rasped out certain words. His hands on her hands, sweaty and heated but more so than that, he kept massaging her soft flesh, eyes glinting with something she had never seen before._

 _"Yes, so precious. And with a Kekkei Genkai I hear. So exquisite", another woman murmured. "My son would love to talk to you", they drew nearer and nearer and each time they came closer Shiva felt the need to claw at them and scream. Yet she remained unmoving, mechanically nodding with a dull smile plastered on her face. She had become accustomed to wearing a mask anyways, after all that was the first they taught when they were young. To never show your feelings to the enemy._

 _The world was diminishing in colour, it was disgustingly grey and black, with tar sludge dragging itself up her feet. Her skin tingled and the crawling sensation of the insects prickled across her neck. She was only broken out of her reverie when she suddenly felt a pair of strong hands pulling her away. The world dimmed around her and the only thing she could concentrate on was the warm, big hands which tightly gripped hers. Hashirama and Tobirama each holding to one of her hands. Smiling at her as they ran off from the room, Hashirama bellowing out in laughter._

 _The world burst into colour again, vibrant green and oranges encapsulated around her. It was blinding and so warm. To her left the world was encompassed in a mellow blue with swirling dark greens similar to the violent turbulence of a wave, seaweed rolling in brine water._

 _The world around them was brimming with colours which shimmered in a way only she could see, they glowed._

 _"When I become clan head you can do whatever you want, I won't hold out anything against you!" Hashirama said taking his sister's hand. "You can marry whoever you want, whenever you want. You don't need to worry about anything", he continued._

 _Shiva looked up at her brother, it seemed his blood boiled with rage because his hands felt clammy and sweaty. "Was this my debut?" She asked._

 _"Yeah..." Tobirama muttered, the look in his eyes was scathing. Mumbling to himself as he trudged ahead of the two siblings. She could make out some words, 'too young', 'shitty old man', 'perverts', and some other words which were not pleasing to her ears._

 _She nodded, feeling a little more numb than before. But to her happiness the world was filled with colours once more._

* * *

"Shiva-chan, are you listening to me?" Mito said snapping her fingers in front of her face. Worry clouded her features, her brows knit together as she took Shiva's hands. "Is something wrong?" Shiva eyes sharpened at her presence, she could see the colours which frayed around the Uzumaki. Bright oranges and reds which intermingled with her chakra, it was incredibly welcoming and strong.

Shiva smiled dully, "No, I was lost in my thoughts", she looked down at her work, without even realising it she had pricked her finger and the droplets of blood and seeped into the fabric. It gave her work a more macabre appearance and for a strange reason she rather liked it. She glanced around the room, it was empty, all the ladies had left.

Mito noticed her piqued curiosity, "I shooed them away, I was afraid the conversation would become more than verbal", she said embarrassment colouring her words. Shiva laughed at that, she giggles resounding across the room.

"Those gaggle of geese have gone now, and it is finally quiet", Shiva said smiling, appreciative of the tranquility. Her mind seemed clouded but after wallowing in a murky abyss it was only to be expected. However the silence had now cleared her mind, getting up she reached up to a higher shelf to pull of some more fabric.

"You're going to continued sewing?" Mito asked dubiously.

"Yes, I have nothing else to do. And some people aren't best left alone with their own thoughts", she answered. "Tonight I will discuss with my brothers' the freedom to move as I please".

Mito raised a brow, "They are stubborn, they might not listen".

"It's alright, I have a wild card. I'll simply compare them to father, they hate being likened to father, it makes them think of all the mistakes he made and the simple bull-hardiness of his decisions", Shiva said while chuckling. "Even though they are more similar to him than they realise", she murmured to herself. Almost sure that Mito had heard her but wisely made no comment.

* * *

"Do you even hear yourself, anija?! You're asking for our enemy, the Uchiha for help?" Tobirama slammed his hand on the desk, exasperation dripping from his voice and the sound of contempt so evident that even Hashirama flinched.

"It's the best solution if we want to apprehend the Gold and Silver Brothers! According to our informants they have also had run-in's with them. The Uchiha are also out for blood and if we combine forces with them, we will speed up the process rapidly!" Hashirama reasoned, his voice rising in excitement and the thought of being able to work with the Uchiha on equal terms tingled him with a sense of exhilaration.

"I know your skull is thick but if you haven't realised, ever since you became clan head the situation with them hasn't changed. In fact it's fuelled by revenge and an archaic way of thinking that hasn't changed for hundreds of years!" Tobirama argued, "Madara has ignored every single proposal for truce or consolidation between our clans. If there's anything that's similar between you two, it's that you're both obstinate!"

"But this is an offer he cannot refuse, by sharing our resources and manpower we can capture the brothers and deal with them. I know for certain they Uchiha have had troubles with them before, and they are actively seeking their extermination", Hashirama rushed over to one side of his office, pulling out some old documents, the paper flying across the room in a flurry. "See, just two years ago an Uchiha was captured by Kinkaku and had one of his eyes stolen. However within three days they had managed to retrieve the eye and had it burnt in fear that it was corrupted with jutsu's they were uncertain with".

"An isolated incident", Tobirama countered, "Besides the Uchiha are too prideful to accept help from us, the Senju. I needn't remind you that the terms between our clans are not very good", he snorted in distaste. His slanted eyes narrowing as he watched his brother, pace around the room.

"But they have to, just one week ago another incident happened. Three Uchiha children was killed in an explosion created by a huge chakra. A foul chakra which is so distinct that it can only originate from a Tailed Beast", Hashirama murmured. Tobirama rubbed his eyes, the conversation was going around in circles until it went Hashirama's way.

"Yes, I know. The Gold and Silver Brothers went for the Sharingan once more, but they went with a different approach. They wanted to capture a child so they could harvest the Sharingan, but ultimately failed and in spite they set off several bombs to kill the children", Tobirama muttered as he sat himself down on one of the chairs. He looked up at his brother, and only could sigh. Hashirama had often overthought things or did not think it through enough. But when his eyes was set on something he was unshakable.

"Tobi, remembered when we're children, with Shiva. I made you two promise to help me build a village, joining two opposing clans so no more blood would have to be shed in the future. At that time you both agreed, a little under ten years has passed and you and Shiva have your minds probably thinking about something more relevant or important. But never once has this left my mind", Hashirama stopped pacing and sat down on the floor.

"We were children anija, things have changed. We're not the same as we once were", Tobirama sighed for the umpteenth time, rubbing his temples in soothing circles. Despite that he could feel an incoming migraine. "You ask of the impossible with solutions that are not even available to us, the only way we can achieve harmony with the Uchiha is if either one of us subjugates the other", he leaned against the table top edge and stared at his brother.

Hashirama although an easygoing fellow and the most trusting person one could meet, he in his own right was manipulative and cunning. He was an eloquent orator and could connect with any person, but when a person got swept up in his impassioned speeches and well meaning words they could fail to see the double-think of his words and the way he could manipulate a person simply from clever stringed sentences. It didn't make it any better when Hashirama's himself didn't mean to either, but as someone as charismatic and good-looking as him anything could become a weapon.

"We now have an opportunity, a golden chance. If I. If we, let this slip past us then we might not ever get chance like this. A common enemy can unite the opposite! The Uchiha have every right to refuse our assistance but even they have been drawing up loose threads, they will reluctantly have to accept our efforts if they want those twins like us", Hashirama insisted. Tobirama flinched a little, his brother's eyes were glittering, that was never a good thing.

But despite it all he could see the reasoning in his brother's words and finally as he let out a soul heaving sigh he begrudgingly nodded, "Alright anija, but they accept on our terms and conditions if they work with us and we meet at specified locations. Not our own clan, but no chance are we allowing the Uchiha into our compound. You better swear that over my corpse", he rubbed the back of his neck irritably, damn his confounded brother and his whimsical ways. And damn himself for getting swept up again.

"We can negotiate terms and conditions, and stop trying to take advantage over them. If we treat like they are lesser than us they we can never truly be on equal terms. Be careful with your words, Tobirama. But thank you", he smiled broadly.

"Who will be the messenger?" Tobirama glanced up at his brother, "If what you are suggesting is of such importance we cannot send a carrier bird. We must send one of our own to relay the message", his eyes narrowing.

Hashirama mouth opened then closed, he promptly sat down on the floor rubbing his head. "Why do you always to point out the flaws of my brilliant plans", he mumbled.

Tobirama snorted, "No person in our clan would willingly go and knock the front door of the Uchiha in their territory. They would have to be half mad or desire a death wish".

* * *

"I'll go", Shiva said as she picked at her rice.

Tobirama and Hashirama's whipped their head up so quickly that it was almost comical. "No!" They both shouted in unison. Mito had also choked on her soup, beating her chest as she looked at Shiva with incredulous eyes.

"There are so many reason why you are not allowed to", Tobirama said, setting down his chopsticks, "The Uchiha still cannot be trusted, we cannot just send you to be the messenger! What if they kill you!?" He exasperated, his hand trembling at the thought.

"Tobirama!" Hashirama yelled, he turned his attention back to Shiva. "Shiva, you will not leave this compound until we can guarantee your safety. Let alone act as our messenger for something this great of importance and dangerous", he said a little calmer than Tobirama. Mito kept her mouth shut, she did not know the weight of the hate between the clans that ran deeper than any roots.

Shiva lip twisted into a grimace, "'Until we can guarantee your safety'", she echoed hollowly, for the first time she sounded cynical and hateful. "The day that ever comes is when my death arrives", she muttered. Her eyes flashing up, "I have been confined to this compound for two weeks, two weeks I have stayed within these walls. My wounds are healed, I am perfectly healthy and you are wasting my talents while I sit in my bedroom, rotting away!" Her voice raising with each point she made.

Her brothers' raised their brows, this was the first time they had ever heard their sister raise her voice. Hashirama was more visibly shocked than Tobirama, who had managed to keep a more or less neutral expression. Merely out of habit though. Hashirama slowly blinked his eyes, he had not thought that Shiva could be so passionate or verbal about something before.

With the silence that followed Shiva relaxed a little, "If the Senju Clan Head sends his younger and only sister, it can be seen as a sign of great faith and a want to bridge and connect both clans. Though they may not underestimate me, despite my age they will be less wary. It will also be a statement of how much the Senju wants to combine forces by sending someone such as myself", she said calmly. "That is all I want to say", she shuffled in her cushion uncomfortably with an expression of embarrassment.

Hashirama for the first time was quiet, scratching his head. A sure sign of him thinking or pondering about something. What she had said was not wrong, but was he willing to take such a risk? He and Tobirama glanced at one another, "If you will excuse us for a moment", Hashirama said, grabbing at Tobirama's arm and dragging him out of the room. An expression of shock and surprise displayed on him.

"Wait, anija. You're not seriously considering-" Tobirama was promptly cut off, as Hashirama slapped his hand over his little brother's mouth.

"You two continue your dinner, we will come back with an answer hopefully soon", he smiled brightly while dragging an unwilling brother out of the room. Tobirama's struggles went unnoticed by Hashirama but Mito and Shiva stared at him with an dead panned expression as the two men disappeared into another room. Far from them where they could discuss in privacy.

Shiva sighed and shook her head before getting back into her meal, Mito stared blankly at her food and then back at Shiva. "Should I be worried?"

Shiva shook her head, "Let's just eat our food".

"What the hell did you just say?!" Unmistakably Tobirama's voice echoed through the halls. Mito visibly flinched but to her own surprise Shiva didn't even seem to pay any mind.

* * *

Was very busy, sorry.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Eye to Eye

"This is crazy, this is crazy this is crazy", Sorami chanted as they trekked through the forest. "Did I already tell you that this is crazy?!" She hissed out, distress marring her features. This was the most suicidal task she had ever done, and to think that she somehow got convinced to even join? Her palms were clammy and a stickiness was felt across her body, her mind racing and adrenaline vibrated across her body.

"Quiet", Shiva hushed, her eyes sweeping across the landscape. She could see the Uchiha compound from the tree branch on which she balanced on. This meant that they were now officially in Uchiha territory. She let out a withering sigh, it was much too late to have second thoughts, but still, perhaps she had been too rash with her decisions. "Alright. Sorami, leave your weapons here".

Sorami head whipped up, "I knew it, we're going to die", she moaned holding onto her head.

"Well it's too late to turn back now, so better hold your head up high", she muttered jumping down from the tree branch. Shedding off her armour and throwing aside her katana and pouches of shuriken, until one single kunai remained. She stood clothed with a simple kimono and shawl over her shoulders, looking as harmful as a rabbit.

"I swear if we die, I'm going to kill you again as a ghost", Sorami cussed as she threw down her armour as well, standing uncomfortably in a simple shirt and pants. She had often worn men clothing, finding it easier to move about in and had better airflow. Her knees shaking in the cold, a breeze billowing by, pulling their scent along as well. Shiva pursed her lips, there was really no going back.

She glanced at Shiva, for a young girl about to head straight towards the Uchiha compound she looked unnervingly calm. She fidgeted and twitched as she trudged next to Shiva's side. "The most dangerous thing is the bombs placed along the path we take. We are walking the main path", Shiva carefully notched a tree branch, a reminder of where their weapons were.

"They're going to see us and kill us!" Sorami exasperated.

"That's the point, they will see us. You, weaponless and me, the Clan Heads sister, taking the main path without scurrying in the foliage of our beloved trees. A bold statement, and they will not kill us", Shiva said calmly. Her eyes looking onwards into the darkness. She knew for sure that an Uchiha had already caught onto the scent of their chakra, and alerted for backup.

"How can you be so sure?" Sorami hissed.

Shiva turned her gaze back to her shivering friend, the wintry winds was not forgiving for her. Her her narrowing a little, "Have some faith, what is the point of killing us without questioning and surveillance. Besides, Madara-san won't kill us".

"Why?"

"Because he has the same principles as Hashirama-nii. He won't kill children", she said simply. "Now let's go, I can sense some Uchiha coming our way".

* * *

He was annoyed, more annoyed than usual but it was to be expected of Madara. He was never quite in a good mood, when he was younger any good fight would put him back into happier sorts. But now any fight felt like a pale comparison compared to Hashirama, and it only infuriated him more. Muttering a curse, Madara crumpled up the piece of paper, throwing it into an accumulating pile of rubbish. His dark eyes glazing over his notes and scrolls, trying to decipher a dead language was harder than expected. "Izuna, call a servant for some tea", he muttered as he pulled his desk drawer open, taking out more ink blocks and brushes.

He had set himself up for a challenge of deciphering some old texts he found in the library, Kijo, the old man who looked after the books, with an appearance of a withering tree, had stated that the texts had remained undeciphered for centuries. No-one knew of the original purpose of them or the importance. Madara being bored and the temptation of power and knowledge had set himself the gruelling task of decoding them. Something he was starting regret as the long sleepless nights dragged on.

"You can take a break, you know?" Izuna chortled, laying on the floor as he fiddled with his fraying sleeve, pulling at a loose thread. Madara turned his gaze to his little brother, they barely shared any of the same features besides spiky black hair. Izuna's skin had been softer, paler and he did not share any of the bags which Madara had become known for. He had been told that Izuna's appearance was less harsh than his, not like he could help it. Years of battle and weariness weighed on him, ever since he was a child.

He let out a tired sigh, leaning back from the desk and rubbed his eyes. "Perhaps you are right", he murmured. Flopping onto the floor, he seated himself next to his brother. He was tired and weary, more so than usual. Being pressured from both sides, the mothers of the lost children in the senseless violence and the elders who demanded the subjugation of the Senju clan, or better yet, the total wipeout.

Izuna chuckled, "Of course I am right", his fingers still fiddling with the loose threads.

Madara relented a rare smile, however as quickly as it came it disappeared. His eyes following the trail of scrunched up or half burnt pieces of paper littering the floor. All of them letters from Hashirama, still insistent on a union between the two clans. Even though he threw them away, burnt them and cast them aside. Each time a carrier bird came carrying the same old proposals he felt a warmth flutter in his heart, even though they were no longer children it was a strange feeling to know that his one good friend had still clung onto this pipe dream.

To know that Hashirama still regarded him as friend, as he so clearly stated in each letter, it made him somewhat comforted. Not that he would ever admit it.

"I'll get the tea now", Izuna said, breaking Madara out of his reverie.

"Yeah, alright", Madara nodded, getting up he headed towards the open patio.

Izuna got up, and just as he was about to slide open the door, a man literally crashed through it, tearing the paper and breaking the wooden framework. Madara immediately clambered to his brother's side, a sword already drawn out, pointing to the man.

"What the hell Sakata!" Izuna yelled, as he jumped back from his sprawled body. "What was the point of breaking the door like that?" He half yelled as he helped his friend up, grabbing onto his arm. Madara more or less glared at him, for frightening them in a way and breaking their door in such a dramatic way.

"Clumsy as always, moron", Madara said, though his mouth twitched slightly. Sakata had remained a good friend of theirs since childhood, although closer to Izuna they had maintained a amicable relationship. Something he appreciated.

"Sorry! But I have urgent news, Madara-sama!" He said getting down to kneel, "We have apprehended two Senju", he said panting. He had obviously ran a far distance to deliver the news.

"So?" Madara drawled. His eyes narrowing onto him, every now and then they managed to catch a Senju it usually resulted in a Sharingan fuelled interrogation and then death.

"My Lord, one of those apprehended is Senju Shiva, Senju Hashirama's younger sister!" He managed to say, his eyes looking up, "Not only that, the two girls are not armed, and we cannot sense any men following them. Senju Shiva has also stated that they are merely here to deliver a message and negotiate a proposal".

Madara eyes visibly widened, why had Hashirama sent his own sister this far out in enemy territory?! Unarmed as well? He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, what was that idiot playing at this time, "Where are you keeping them at?" Madara asked calmly.

"Two kilometres from the main gate, we have them surrounded on the main path", Sakata relayed, "My Lord, are you going to confront them?" Sweat beading down his forehead.

Izuna also looked towards his brother, his brows furrowed. Madara pursed his lips as he paused to think. If he remembered correctly, there was an attack on the Senju just two weeks prior, resulting in the deaths of over twenty men. The culprits, the Gold and Silver Brothers. His eyes narrowed, there had been attack by those shitheads just a few days ago, the timing seemed to coincide just too closely for his liking. He rubbed his brow, a faint memory dancing in his mind. Of a young girl, covered in pure white snow, right within the winter season. A few men of his foolishly tried to go for her life and ended up frozen solid, she had killed them with a single wave of her hand. Icy cold wind that seemed to stall time itself, and the burning eyes she seemed to possess. It was like she was the embodiment of Winter itself.

"Izuna, gather your weapons and such. Have a squadron of ten of our best men ready to leave within five minutes", Madara ordered, already walking past Sakata as he headed towards his bedroom. Izuna following him, Sakata had simply nodded and dashed off, crashing into a servant as he ran.

"Aniki, what do you think they want", Izuna asked, glancing up at the foreboding figure which he called his beloved older brother.

Madara eyes narrowed, Hashirama was not as conniving as his brother, but from his own understanding. Hashirama was every bit as cunning, just he had different methods. Though the facade which Shiva wore was better sculpted than her brothers, he had seen it before. Something burning within her eyes, something so deep and mesmerising which could not be mirrored. He finally shrugged, "Who knows".

* * *

She stood with an unfamiliar girl, the canopy of trees over-shadowing her. Charcoal eyes narrowing at the sight of him and his brother. Silent and undeterred she met his gaze head-on for the first time, the girl behind her was trembling and he could clearly hear her teeth clattering. He did not know whether it was from the biting cold or fear, he would like to think it was from the fear. But it was evidently cold, to the point of seeing small puffs of their breath each time they breathed out.

Shiva remained standing still, clad in a two layer kimono and adorned on her feet was sandals. Unperturbed by the cold weather she remained rather calm despite the situation. Madara almost snorted at the situation, she hardly seemed a threat much less a person who demanded obedience. However he knew from first hand the very coldness and sharpness of her blade and chakra. It was frightening cold, but perhaps the most terrifying thing was the silence which seemed to follow her.

Even the birds which were chirping in the distance were no longer heard, and the dampness in the cool air had only been amplified, now the only heard sounds were slow steady breathing and the tightening of grips on katanas. Madara nodded to the men surrounding the two girls to give some room, striding up to Hashirama's younger sister he tried to put on his most menacing expression.

Shiva bowed her head a sign of respect and reverence nudging to the girl next to her to do the same. This time there was a verbal sign of fear, "We're going to die", her teeth clattering.

Shiva cast her companion a tiring gaze, "I'll kill you myself if you keep complaining", she muttered to herself. Madara heard this, and bit back a smile. Regardless however, he was now representing his clan and as their leader he kept the cool air of professionalism. His Sharingan was already activated, analysing her form. Indeed she did not have any concealed weapons, the only weapon of form was a single kunai. Though she had made no attempt to hide it, clearly strapped on her waist, attached with a long silvery ribbon.

She kept her eyes downcast, wary to meet his eyes. Madara had remained silent, continuing to observe the girl before him. He corrected himself, woman. She had changed much since the last time he had seen her, and he did not know whether for the better. But she had matured, like a ripening fruit she was yet still not in her prime. But the appeal of the fruit was already made aware.

Madara finally spoke, "What entails of this proposal which I have heard", his Sharingan finally faded away, crow black eyes returning as he stepped closer towards Shiva. Normally even at the distance one could the warmth emanating from another living being. He could not feel a single ounce of warmth, the only thing he could sense was the beating organ which was her heart.

Shiva flashed her eyes up, there it was again. That glimmering which Hashirama possessed, those eyes which often shone with something beyond his understanding. The girl next to managed to raise her gaze as well, but as soon as Madara turned his gaze towards her she squirmed.

"The Gold and Silver Brothers, Kinakaku and Ginakaku. Acting as the representative of the Senju clan and the will of Senju Hashirama, the Senju will extend its resources and manpower for the Uchiha's use if Uchiha Madara so desires, in order to apprehend the Twins", Shiva relayed, keeping her tone neutral and avoiding the use of personal terms. Keeping almost everything impersonal and professional.

Madara remained unmoving, his expression unchanging. Though internally his mind was in shambles, it was not what he expected. The men around him exchanged looks but did not speak a single word, Madara allowed himself to relax just a fraction. This was different from what he expected, he had expected the same proposal of uniting the two clans, but this. This was substantial, had more gain and the prize was within reach. His prolonged silence edged his men, until Izuna finally nudged his shoulder.

"Aniki, are you really considering it. It could be a trap", he whispered dragging his brother further away, keeping their voices low. "Hashirama sent his own sister, she may look innocent but we both know how conniving she can be".

"It's not a trap, we only want the same thing as you", Shiva called out, a blade was pressed against her neck immediately. Her eyes flashed up to the Uchiha that had his sword drawn out.

"You will not speak unless Madara-sama is talking to you directly, Senju", he spat. His tone hateful and filled with disgust. Shiva merely narrowed her eyes.

"But if I don't talk with him, how will the conversation move forward? There is an end goal I presume and the Senju are in somewhat dire needs to capture those two twins. Though I must admit, it's fuelled by revenge", she relented.

Madara turned his gaze back to Shiva, his brow raised in curiosity. "Revenge?" He echoed though his tone was rather mocking. "For the men killed, yes I suppose so. But those are soldiers, they knew what was coming. So why revenge? Why is the revenge so strong that they would seek our help, the Uchiha and even be willing to lend us information and forces?" He stepped closer to her now, slightly impressed by the way she had held her ground had somehow kept an even gaze on him.

She slowly reached for her kunai, the blade against her neck was pushed further. Madara held up his hand to stop, curious what she do in such a precarious situation. Once the kunai was in her hand she dropped it, the small thud was paralysing. Why on earth would she relinquish her only weapon, her companion seemed to share the same concern. Slowly, with cautious movements she began to open up her kimono from the front, allowing the obi to hang by her feet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Madara queried, his Sharingan activated as he watched her with intensity, what was the purpose of this. To show her skin, was there concealed explosive tags over her? No, Hashirama would never allow his sister to do a suicide bombing. When finally she did stop, her belly was showing and with or without Sharingan he could clearly see a marking of a scar. From the raised skin and the hatched marks of stitches, it was a deep and mortal wound. He widened his eyes by a fraction, how had she obtained such a wound. It was to his understanding that her brothers' hovered by her side, and monitered her every movement. They wouldn't even allow her into battle unless it was in winter, knowing that she had the highest advantage in the snow and ice.

"I'm sure you heard of the attack on the Senju compound just several weeks ago, among the killed and injured, was me. I barely survived, however we did manage to capture an accomplice of those Twins", Shiva began pulling her clothes together, typing the obi around her waist one more. "We know that you are seeking vengeance, this just so happens to coincide with our goals as well. And if you cooperate with us, we the Senju would be willing to share the information which that man had given us", Shiva stood still, her eyes staring right up at Madara, despite having his Sharingan activated. He blinked slowly, she was like her brother Tobirama in many ways. It left a sour taste in his mouth, though her appearance was quite far from any of her living brothers.

Madara pursed his lips, he knew Tobirama was a vengeful man, Hashirama not so much. But those men who had died in the attack. The wives and brothers wanted revenge, much like the Uchiha mothers of their children. He glanced around him, the men around them were the silent witnesses of this, carefully reading their expressions it seemed they were at a cross-way of their decisions. Some were wary, some filled with hate, and some had a pondering expression. They were actually considering her proposition. But what of himself, his grip on his sword tightened.

"There are two of them, your tone suggests that we take one twin each to punish by our own respective laws. But the capturing requires both our clans cooperation", Madara said slowly, his voice coming out rougher and more condescending than he desire. Regardless, Shiva did not flinch.

"Yes. The Twins have the Kyuubi's chakra. We the Senju are skilled at the arts of sealing and binding, Hashirama's Mokuton can capture one of the Twins. Your Sharingan can control the Kyuubi, the same applies to the man who wield it's chakra", Shiva continued, from her sleeve she pulled out a scroll. "This contains more detail of how this partnership would work out, of course all debatable, if you agree".

Madara took it, despite the warnings of his men beside him. He internally snorted, they could be dull sometimes. This girl before them, was practically nude, with no weapons or backup. What could be possibly do, and there were dozens of men surrounding the two youths. Unravelling the paper he read the script, it was easily recognisable as Hashirama's writing, horrible and hard to the eyes. He rerolled it, handing it to Izuna. The terms and conditions were malleable to situation and change, Hashirama had been soft yet firm with the requirements for both clans, and there was no underlying threat in his words.

Madara rubbed his brows, glancing back down at Shiva. How petite and small she was, barely seemed like she had a voice from the last time he remembered. Perhaps she been sick of being trapped within the walls of her clan, but it was her duty as a woman. To serve her brothers and fathers, and tend to the house while there were away. She seemed to have every fibre of an obedient wife, yet when he looked deep within her eyes there was something that shone beyond his understanding.

"Two days from now, when the sun is at its highest, tell Hashirama to meet at the crumbling ruins of the temple. He knows where", he finally said. Shiva blinked her eyes slowly saw she registered his words, suddenly a wide smile broke out. Startling Madara at the open display of emotion from her, she bowed, a little lower than the first time.

"I shall relay the information to my brother", she tugged at Sorami's sleeve. Making her bow down as well, though the amount of reluctance in her body language was evident.

"Now leave. Do not turn back, do not look back and do not stop until you have crossed the river. Until you have reached Senju territory". Madara said dully. Shiva nodded, and within a blur of cold wind and small particles of frost she and her friend flurried away in a swirling mass of wind. Leaving nothing behind but a single kunai which she had dropped earlier.

"Brother", Izuna urged, "Was that the right thing to do, to accept help from them?"

Madara paused to pick up the kunai, it was freezing cold, his finger going numb from touching the silvery black metal. "Kingaku and Ginkaku must be apprehended for their crimes against Uchiha, and if the Senju want to lend us their help. Why not? The children must be avenged", he got up, tucking away the kunai into his sleeve.

* * *

Had tests for the last two weeks, couldn't afford to spare time to write. And then for the last couple days I've just been resting, lol.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Agreement

The journey back had been even shorter, Shiva and Sorami did not pause for a single moment, the danger of them being cut down was still prevalent. But after several tense moments, it was clear that Madara had not sent anyone after them. They still did not slow down.

Shiva's ears pricked at the sound of running water, the scent of wet soil was noted as well. They were close to the river now, only a few more leaps. She burst from the foliage of the trees, leaping onto the running waters surface, a grin spread across her face as she let out a quiet breath. With another graceful leap she landed onto the opposite bank, finally allowing herself to turn her head. Sorami landed by her side, huffing and puffing, cold sweat dribbling down her cheeks.

"We lived!" She exclaimed, with a surprising burst of energy she grappled onto Shiva's waist and hoisted her up. In a brief lapse of her judgement she allowed Sorami to swing her around like some rag doll. She regretted this.

"Ahh, I thought we were going to die for sure! Ugh, the pressure was suffocating, and by the gods I've never met Madara-sama so close before. He's every bit as intimidating as they said he was, and could you feel his chakra?! I'm not even a sensor and I could just taste the chakra in the air", Sorami rambled, she continued to swing Shiva around.

Now that she mentioned it, her legs were incredibly wobbly, and during the whole encounter she was imperceptibly holding a tense breath. She sagged slightly into Sorami's hold, "It's like an impassable wall, his chakra. The amount, it's comparable to Hashirama-nii's. But the feel is very much different", she said slowly.

She wriggled herself out of Sorami's hold, "Let us hurry home, we are still in open territory". There was a phantom feeling of the pressure she felt during the negotiation, and it was uncomfortable to say the least. She silently pondered how Hashirama-nii was able to deal with such a difficult character, such as Madara.

* * *

The news was not received well by everyone, there was still the years of resentment and hate between the two clans. The decision made by Hashirama was still not accepted by everyone, but seeing he was the Clan head there was little argument to be made. If he was weaker, someone might have challenged him for the position, unfortunately he was ridiculously powerful. Not too mention popular.

Tobirama was perhaps the only one that was able to rebuke his antics and decisions, levelling out the absurdity and impossibility of such choices and reminding him not everyone was so forward thinking as him. That such decisions took time, and required effort and moreover patience.

Tobirama looked over his sister once more, looking for any sort of concealed bombs or tags, or seals. She was every bit the same as she had left, and she was starting to fidget underneath his touches.

"Are you done with your blatant molestation?" Shiva drawled out, evidently annoyed.

Tobirama scowled.

' _It should be a permanent expression, seeing how much he scowls_ ', Shiva thought irritably.

"Your lack of self-preservation is grating on my nerves, you never know what they might have done", Tobirama muttered as he finally relented Shiva from his grip, patting down her gown.

"And your lack of faith is frustrating", she coolly said.

"Faith? Little sister, there is little faith right now. I'm still furious at anija's decisions to send you as the messenger", he shot Hashirama a piercing glare that would've froze water. Shiva didn't doubt this, he probably could if he tried hard enough.

"I told you to trust Madara! And didn't it turn out just great?!" Hashirama rebutted, he was already organising the best of his men and eager to talk to Madara.

"Our sister's life is no joking matter, you may thing you know everything about that man, but there are plenty of those in the Uchiha clan who would happily kill Shiva! And will if given the chance! You trusted a man who has slaughtered dozens of our friends and family, and let Shiva go into enemy territory with another young girl, based on that trust. What if your judgement had been wrong, and the man you believe to be your friend killed Shiva?"

"Enough!" Hashirama yelled, "You think I didn't know the implications? I know very well that the intent of those in the Uchiha clan would not mirrors Madara's, but you must understand that Shiva made a decision to be the messenger. We must respect her decision as a her brothers' and an active member of our clan".

"She is a child!" Tobirama barely had enough time to recall the words, The moment the words slipped out Shiva's expression hardened, and her eyes darkened impossibly. He turned to her, "I didn't mean it that way Shiva-"

She abruptly stood up, without a single glance his way she quietly left the room. But even they could see the storm clouds rumbling above her head.

"You know for guy who's always kept a tight control over your emotions, you managed to screw up", Mito words jabbed him, he glared at her.

Muttering a curse, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Aren't you going after her to apologise", Mito furrowing her brows. Tobirama responded with a frustrated sigh, rubbing his brows.

Hashirama chuckled at this, "Ah you've never seen her angry with someone. Well, enjoy the show for the next few days then", he said nothing else as he left the room. There was much preparation to be done, and he wanted to finish it as soon as possible.

"What did he mean by that?" Mito was clearly confused.

Tobirama gave her no answer, getting up in a sluggish manner and stormed after his sister. She could hear him bellow out her name as he stormed across the halls. Mito furrowed her brows in annoyance, "Why won't they just explain it?" She muttered returning to her embroidery.

* * *

The two days passed, and finally the allotted time came. There was much movement and activity within the two clans, as tensions still weighed in the air.

"The men are ready to move out, they only need your word now", Tobirama was fully set in his battle armour, however he was evidently travelling lighter, on the advice of Hashirama.

"We're not going to war, we're going to talk out an agreement", Hashirama sighed, as he packed up the remaining of the scrolls. He had stubbornly persisted that he would not wear his battle armour and opted for his ceremonial robes used for meetings. Though he had to admit they were slightly hard to move in.

"That's how its going to start out, but how will it end?" Tobirama countered. Hashirama did not reply.

"Is this prisoner ready for transportation?" Hashirama deftly changed the direction of the conversation, something that Tobirama noted but decided not to mention.

"Yes, I doubt he'll try to make an attempt to run".

"And has Shiva forgiven you yet?" Hashirama teased, but the twinkle in his eyes warned him that he was wholly serious.

He shook his head, "I'm not even wind to her, at least she acknowledges the breeze feels nice. I would rather she at least treat me like something, instead of nothing".

"You should know her temperament by now, also serves you right. As much as we see her as a child, she is no longer one. We must acknowledge this, it is insulting otherwise", Hashirama a few moments of his life spoke words of wisdom, despite all his idiocy he was far from an idiot.

Tobirama had nothing to say, as he knew what his brother had said was correct.

* * *

The wind was bitterly cold, winter was drawing near and Hashirama could feel the tantalising pull of Shiva's chakra. It was blooming in such conditions, he could almost taste the prickle on chakra on his tongue, it seemed she had taken after him in that regard. Chakra quantity. He surmised when she grew older the quantity would only grow bigger, perhaps three-quarters of his own? He shook his head, in the end it didn't really matter, it was the application that was more important.

The wind whistling through the trees and the eerie silence was off-putting for many of the Senju as they trekked across the forest floor. Guided by Hashirama and Tobirama they weaved in and out of the trees with such fluidity and smoothness it was as if they were dancing leaves.

They were in their natural environment, the trees, foliage and roots. The Uchiha had lived in the forest as well, but they had never had the same unity with the trees as the Senju had. The Uchiha's burning flame techniques destroyed the forest while the Senju's deftly avoided using techniques that would damage the natural border and protection the forest provided.

It was a clear difference between the attitudes and relationship between the forest and those inhabiting it. But then again, the Senju were renowned for their Mokuton users, it made sense.

Despite the high sun, the sunlight was blocked by the canopy above, only bright speckles of light beamed through the leaves. Spotting the surrounding with brilliant flashes of colour and light, if the atmosphere hadn't been so tense Hashirama would've enjoyed this walk. But it was no time for leisurely activities, no this outing had purpose and if it all went well.

Then the tensions between the clans would be lessened and they would be a step closer to creating their village. This brought a smile to his face.

"Why are you grinning now?" Tobirama muttered, "Your usual daydreams clouded your mind again?"

Hashirama ignored the snide remark, far too used to his little brother's snarky attitude. "Nothing out of the normal", he replied cheerily. Tobirama only shook his head, while Shiva gave him a rare smile.

Shiva had originally not intended to go with them, however after Tobirama's careless comment, she was eager to go. Only if to annoy and grind on her brother's nerves. She by all means was not looking forward to meeting Madara again, she doubted he would pay her much mind during the negotiation. But, she could never shrug off the feeling of his eyes watching her. It was that sense of paranoia that was instilled into her since birth, as known, they possessed the Sharingan.

It did well to be cautious and wary, as well avoid looking into their eyes.

There small talk between the men, but as they neared their destination all conversation ceased. A cold burst of wind carried the scent of brimstone and ash, a scent associated with the Uchiha and instantaneously every man tensed and stiffened. The only ones who weren't perturbed was Hashirama who wore a jovial smile, and Tobirama who carefully hid his expression behind a veiled mask.

Black mops of hair and black robes could now be seen. There were fifteen men all together, including Madara and Izuna. Their expressions hard, as they also stiffened in the presence of their natural enemy. They were standing before a crumbling temple, it's purpose for a long dead god and long gone clan. As the Senju entered the clearing, the Uchiha edged back, making substantial room for them.

As if the mere presence of them would burn them.

The Senju likewise were hesitant to enter the clearing but Hashirama had walked into it with such ease and confidence they were incited by his bold actions.

"Madara!" Hashirama boomed, his jovial smile and easy going expression was blinding, and off putting. When surrounded around so many men who could not even dare to sweat.

"Hashirama", Madara expression was guarded and his tone of voice was ice cold, contrasting this was his burning eyes, unfazed by his rival's lack of formality he decided to walk up to him. Meeting at the halfway point.

Hashirama was still grinning, as he reached out to shake his hand. "How have you been? The weathers' has taken a turn for the cold hasn't it?"

Madara made no indication to move his hand, and merely scowled. "I've prepared my own term and agreements, look over it and any differences will be settled today. Otherwise this _temporary_ arrangement will be terminated".

Hashirama's eyes immediately sharpened, "Is it not allowed for two friends to chat a little before talking of business?" He was still wearing his jovial smile.

Madara scowled even more so, if such an action was possible. "This is an negotiation, not some tea party", his tone sour and his eyes glinted a dangerous red.

Hashirama read the warning and shrugged. "Very well, show me what you have changed and what you have added", he gestured towards a prepared table and chairs set up the prior day.

Tobirama and Izuna exchanged their greetings, though from what Shiva saw, it was more like promises of death.

"Tobirama-san", Izuna bit out scathingly.

"Izuna-san", Tobirama barely suppressed his bloodlust.

Izuna also gave her a once over, before dismissing her and following after his brother. It seemed that each side had brought at least one clan elder just for the sake of bringing them, as they're advice was practically ignored. Shiva seated herself on a crumbling stone, noticing how there was at least two or three men surrounding her at every given time. She did not comment on it as she focused on the negotiation between the two men. Hashirama did most the talking, as usual.

But surprisingly Madara took the effort to listen and point out differences, and overall there was the lack of bloodlust in the air between the two. Shiva was quietly interested, as she watched the two men. One her brother and the other the hated enemy of her clan.

But as of now, she could truly see why they had bonded over so well. She had grasped the general attitude of Madara from several chance meetings, and it was easy to see why he was so disliked. But Hashirama's personality countered his so easily, Hashirama was slow at times and stubborn meaning that any insults of threats of death directed towards himself was rebuffed.

It also helped he had no sense of shame and lack of dignity. No one was able to tolerate Madara's arrogance and attitude due their own sense of dignity and pride. But Hashirama for all lack of better words was...thick.

Shiva smiled at this.

After what seemed several hours, the two clan heads finally met an agreement. Tobirama knew that Hashirama had given more favours to the Uchiha clan to appeal to them, but the agreement did not disadvantage the Senju clan in any great way, just some minor inconveniences. He begrudgingly nodded in agreement. Izuna himself was wary, but his brother's decision was unmovable so he held his tongue.

Now the rest of the time was dedicated to the efforts of finding the Twins and sharing of the information.

"I've brought the accomplice that the Twins worked with, he's provided us with some information. However, in terms of interrogation, your skills would work better", Hashirama gestured for his men to push the man forward. He was tightly bound in binding wraps and seals.

Madara nodded, "We will take him, what have you gathered from him though?"

"He is a contracted mercenary from their official benefactor. He was supposed to accompany them on several missions, but as you know this did not happen. As for real name we do not know, but we surmise his origin from Land of Lightning. Weaponry, clothing and the colour of skins suggests so. From the several sessions we have had, it is implied he knows where they are heading next, as it seems the Twins are still employed by the original benefactor. However we have not been able to pry the information out of him".

Madara gestured for some of his men to take the prisoner, "It will not take long to procure the information out of him. Anything else?"

"Don't kill the man, we've already roughed him up a little too much", Hashirama quickly added, a sheepish smile on his face.

Madara harrumphed, "Your sister right?"

Hashirama merely nodded, "One of our informants has sighted the Twins along the border of the Land of Wind, there is some talk of them hunting after the Tailed beast which the one of the clans holds. A foolish gander, but as it known the Twins hold part of the Kyuubi's power in them. It is not far off to assume they are doing this out of personal gain".

"The Kyuubi's chakra, huh... It is potent, they contain only a small fraction of the beast's power but it is so latent. It is almost impossible to hide without complex seals, and the slightest amount is enough to kill even the most experienced shinobi. Added with the Twins own battle skills, they will truly be a pair to take down", Madara pondered.

Hashirama nodded, "Is there anything you have gathered?"

"The recent attack of my clan... During the skirmish of the battle, one of my men managed to injure Kinkaku, not before being injured himself. The tip of blade sliced a part of Kinkaku's cheek", Madara motioned one of his men to bring the sword.

Hashirama's men edged forward, wary, but Hashirama waved them away with a clear warning in his eyes to stay their ground.

Madara took no mind to this. Unwrapping it carefully he held it out for Hashirama to inspect. "Notice the tip", he pointed to the dangerously sharp blade.

There was a slightest tinge of red on the cool metal, "Blood..." Hashirama murmured, he looked up to meet Madara's eyes.

"Yes, not only that", he pulled out from his sleeve a small white envelope, from it was a small bottle, contained it was a tiny strand of hair. Almost invisible if one didn't pay attention to it, "A strand of Kingaku's hair. We have no contracts with hounds, only birds. But if you have anyone who is contracted with an animal with a great sense of smell, we might be able to track them down".

"This is excellent, Shiva has contracts with many rats. Their sense of smell is rivalled only by snakes and dogs", he turned to the sitting female, "Come Shiva, do you think your rats can sniff them out?"

Shiva furrowed her brows, not liking how all the attention was turned onto her. With some hesitance she got up, and strode up to her brother.

"Rats?" Madara clearly looked put off with the idea of working with such vermin.

"Yes, Shiva adores them. Don't you?" He knudged her shoulder, her expression couldn't be any further than happiness than it was now.

"Rats are smart, loyal, and hard to track. Not to mention when it comes to sheer quantity they are easily replaceable. Their teeth and skills makes it easy to sneak into areas of high security. Their sense of smell is quite frankly amazing", Shiva informed. "They're also cute", she muttered quietly.

He ignored the last part, but was genuinely stunned, the first time he had ever met a person let alone a woman who liked rats, the filthy little vermin's they were. Nothing but pests. Shiva could see the disgust in his eyes, but ignored it. It was none of her concern if he liked them or not, not a lot of people liked rats anyways.

"Very well", he handed her over the bottle containing the strand of hair, "Let your rats sniff this, and order them to track the Twins. How many rats do you have?"

She hesitated, "Three hundred", it was the barest of whispers.

"Say what?"

"Three hundred", her voice a little louder and clearer. "The amount means I scatter them over great distance, meaning the target is found faster and easier".

Madara stared at her for a good long minute.

Hashirama's booming laughter was the only thing that broke the strange atmosphere, while Tobirama could only rub his brows. "Ah, she really loves her rats", Hashirama said jovially, "But whatever the case, you can trust her rats to find them. They've never failed her, and are loyal to the bone. They're also fast, and almost impossible to catch", he patted Shiva's back.

Madara nodded stiffly, still staring down at the girl who preferred the company of rats. "We shall meet again in three days, by that time we shall have the information from the prisoner and I shall expect the same from you. Find any scent of the Twins, even an old one".

"Yes, that sounds good", Hashirama held out his hand for a shake.

Madara looked down at the outstretched hand, and after a moments of deliberation he clasped his hand into own and gave him a single firm shake.

Hashirama's expression couldn't be brighter than it had ever been.

Tobirama and Izuna shared a single hated glance at each other.

Shiva wanted to go home.

* * *

I'm not dead...

haha...

peace out


End file.
